Let me help you Stefan !
by Loulou2a
Summary: "Je suis ton ami Stefan, laisse moi t'aider. Tu dois accepter ta nature de vampire et en profiter. " Stefan a quitté Mystic Falls et retrouve Klaus et sa famille en Angleterre. Mais acceptera-t-il l'aide et l'amitié que lui offre son ancien ennemi et comment évoluera ce lien si particulier qu'il y a toujours eu entre eux ? Slash Klaus/Stefan à venir.
1. Chapter 1

Note de l'auteur :

Quand j'ai fini d'écrire ma fic "Klaus is back" que vous pouvez retrouver sur mon profil, j'avais envie de faire une fin alternative Klefan, mon pairing préféré dans vampire dairies.

Vous n'avez pas besoin de lire la première fic pour comprendre cette histoire, je vous en fait donc un petit résumé :

Klaus a été transféré dans le corps de Tyler pour échapper à Alaric mais il n'a pas l'intention de rester ainsi. Avec l'aide de sa famille, il prend donc Caroline en otage pour forcer Bonnie à lui rendre son corps. Une fois de nouveau lui-même, il va récupérer le pieu en chêne blanc chez les salvatore. La famille originelle décide de quitter Mystic falls pour aller s'installer en Europe.

L'histoire commence donc plusieurs mois après leur départ de Mystic Falls.

Rating : Je pense que K+ est suffisant, il n'y a rien que vous n'ayez déjà vu dans TVD

Couple : Aucun pour le moment mais j'ai prévu du Klefan pour la suite, donc si vous n'aimez pas les slashs ou ce couple rien ne vous empeche de lire pour le moment. Je mettrais un avertissement quand il y aura du slash.

Disclamer : TVD et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi. Je ne fais que les emprunter.

* * *

La serveuse déposa un nouveau verre devant lui. Il le prit et le vida d'un trait avant de reporter son regard sur le couple assis à la table du fond.

Kol murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille de la jeune fille, lui arrachant un sourire. Que pouvait-il bien raconter à sa nouvelle victime pour la charmer ?

L'hybride soupira, il commençait à s'ennuyer. Ce même manège se répétait inlassablement tous les soirs. Kol et lui venaient dans ce bar, repéraient une charmante victime, l'entrainaient dehors pour la vider de son sang, parfois après avoir passé la nuit en sa compagnie. Si ce jeu était amusant au début, l'hybride s'en lassait à présent. Il n'avait que trop durer et il avait envie de passer à autre chose.

Voilà plusieurs mois que sa famille avait quitté les Etats Unis et la petite ville de Mystic falls après avoir récupérer la seule arme capable de les détruire. Ils étaient revenus s'installer en Angleterre où Klaus avait rénové un ancien manoir pour en faire leur demeure. Depuis la famille originelle vivait paisiblement dans cette petite bourgade dans la banlieue de Manchester.

Après des années de fuite, ils pouvaient enfin vivre tous ensemble en paix.

Rebekah avait terminé sa dernière année de lycée et attendait la rentrée où elle ferait ses débuts dans une prestigieuse université anglaise.

Kol, lui avait dès leur arrivée en Angleterre rejoint le club de Manchester United avec lequel il avait gagné le championnat et la ligue des champions. Il profitait à présent de ses vacances avant la reprise de la première league.

Elijah voyageait beaucoup à travers le pays. Il avait toujours été passionné d'histoire et avait pour projet d'écrire sur l'histoire du pays.

Quand à Klaus, après les semaines à participer aux rénovations de leur maison, il n'avait plus eu grand-chose à faire. Il passait le plus clair de ses journées à peindre et le soir il sortait avec Kol dans les différents pubs de la ville à la recherche de proie ou de compagnie pour la nuit.

L'hybride avait toujours aimé ce pouvoir qu'il possédait sur les humains. Son charme naturel faisait la plupart du temps la différence mais il aimait user de la compulsion pour entrainer ses victimes. C'était jouissif de les avoir à sa merci. Elles le regardaient sans aucune peur dans les yeux alors qu'il plongeait ses crocs dans leurs chairs, drainant le liquide rouge qui coulait dans leurs veines, leur ôtant peu à peu la vie.

Il reposa lourdement son verre vide sur le comptoir et se leva. Après un dernier regard en direction de son frère et de sa proie, il quitta le pub. Il n'avait pas envie de jouer ce soir.

Il remontait l'allée bordée d'obscurité quand une odeur familière attira son attention. Elle était masquée par de nombreuses autres odeurs mais elle était tout de même perceptible pour son odorat surdéveloppé. Il laissa ses sens le guider jusqu'à un tas d'ordures dans lequel gisait une forme inerte. A première vie, il s'agissait d'un homme. Peut-être une âme en peine qui avait trop usée de la boisson. Pourtant, elle lui était familière et son odorat ne le trompait jamais.

Il se pencha sur l'homme allongé de dos. Il empestait. Pas étonnant vu qu'il s'était étalé au milieu des détritus. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Il sentait aussi la mort.

Klaus posa lentement sa main sur son épaule pour le retourner et resta stupéfait en découvrant l'identité de l'homme inconscient.

Sa peau était striée et grise, ses vêtements en lambeaux, ses cheveux sales et emmêlés. Comment avait-il pu se retrouver dans cet état ? Et surtout que faisait-il ici, au milieu des ordures ?

De toute évidence, il n'avait pas dû s'alimenter depuis des jours, sa peau sèche en témoignant. Il ne risquait certes pas de mourir au vu de son statut d'immortel mais l'hybride ne pouvait pas le laisser dans cet état-là.

- Stefan, l'appela-t-il en redressant le vampire pour l'asseoir contre lui. Bon sang, que t'est-il arrivé ?

Il n'eut malheureusement aucune réponse, le vampire étant trop faible. L'hybride posa un regard tendre sur celui qui avait été son ami avant de vouloir sa mort. Leur relation n'avait jamais été facile. Comment Stefan avait-il pu se retrouver dans cette situation ? La dernière fois qu'il avait vu le vampire, c'était pour lui faire ses adieux alors qu'il quittait le manoir des deux frères avec sa famille. Il avait dit au vampire qu'ils se reverraient peut être un jour mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que ça serait dans de telles circonstances avec un Stefan en si mauvais état. Que lui était-il arrivé pour qu'il soit ainsi. Il n'aurait certainement pas tout de suite des réponses. Il fallait qu'il s'occupe de lui.

Pour le moment, Klaus fit la seule chose qui pouvait ranimer le vampire. Il s'entailla le poignet et le lui offrit, posant le membre ensanglanté contre sa bouche, faisant couler le liquide. Stefan ne réagit pas immédiatement mais après quelques gorgées, il remua dans les bras de Klaus. Le sang de l'hybride faisait effet mais il ne serait pas suffisant. Stefan avait besoin de sang humain. Ils devaient rapidement quitter cette ruelle déserte.

Klaus souleva Stefan dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'à sa voiture garée quelques rues plus loin. Il déposa le vampire toujours faible malgré le sang de l'hybride sur le siège passager et se mit en route pour regagner le manoir où il pourrait aider le vampire à se remettre sur pieds.

Arrivé devant chez lui, il gara la voiture et sortit Stefan du véhicule. Le vampire essayait d'ouvrir les yeux pour les poser sur ce mystérieux sauveur. Klaus pouvait le voir tenter d'ajuster sa vue en vain.

- Ca va aller Stefan, lui assura-t-il.

Il poussa les portes de sa demeure et prit la direction des chambres.

- Rebekah, appela-t-il sa sœur en arrivant à l'étage.

Sa jeune sœur sortit de sa chambre et resta médusée face à l'hybride et au corps qu'il portait dans ses bras.

- Mais c'est …

- Oui, c'est Stefan, la coupa-t-il. Je l'ai trouvé inconscient dans les ordures. Va vite me chercher des poches de sang. Je vais l'installer dans ma chambre.

Joignant son geste à la parole, Klaus porta le vampire jusqu'à la pièce située au fond du couloir. Il le déposa sur le lit et laissa son regard errer sur le corps du vampire jusqu'à son visage. Stefan avait repris quelques couleurs grâce au sang qu'il lui avait donné. Ses paupières bougeaient, tentant péniblement de s'ouvrir.

- Comment as-tu pu te retrouver ainsi ? Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant au bord du lit.

- Voilà le sang, déclara Rebekah en pénétrant dans la chambre.

Elle tendit les poches à son frère. L'hybride en ouvrit une et se penchant pour passer une main derrière la tête du vampire pour le relever.

- Bois Stefan, ordonna-t-il en faisant de nouveau couler le liquide entre les lèvres du vampire. Tu iras mieux.

A mesure que le sang pénétrait dans son organisme, son visage reprenait des couleurs et Klaus le sentit remuer. Soudain, Stefan ouvrit les yeux et repoussa la poche de sang de ses lèvres.

- Non, rugit-il d'une voix plus faible qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Il posa son regard sur l'hybride qui y lut de l'incompréhension.

- Klaus, murmura-t-il faiblement.

- Tu dois encore boire Stefan, lui conseilla-t-il.

Stefan avait repris certes connaissance mais il était encore bien trop faible. Il avait besoin d'une quantité importante de sang humain pour régénérer son corps.

- Je ne veux pas de sang humain, aboya-t-il à l'intention de Klaus.

- Tu en as besoin si tu veux reprendre des forces.

- Laisse moi.

Il essaya de se lever mais il était trop faible. Klaus posa ses mains sur les épaules du vampire pour le rallonger mais Stefan luttait contre lui.

- Tu es bien trop faible pour tenir sur tes jambes. Finis cette poche, lui intima l'hybride en lui tendant la poche de sang.

- Non, hurla de nouveau Stefan, luttant comme il pouvait contre l'hybride qui tentait de le nourrir.

- Rebekah, aides moi à le maintenir, demanda Klaus à la jeune fille qui avait jusqu'à présent assister à la scène sans un mot.

Elle se rapprocha du lit et s'assit de l'autre côté du matelas afin d'empêcher Stefan de remuer. Elle posa ses mains sur les épaules du vampire et le maintint plaqué contre le lit alors que Klaus qui maintenait son corps de ses jambes, lui versait le sang dans la bouche qu'il gardait ouverte de force. Stefan avait beau se débattre, il ne faisait pas le poids face aux deux originels, surtout pas dans son état. Impuissant, il tentait en vain de recracher le sang, ne faisant qu'augmenter la détermination de l'hybride à le nourrir.

- Tu me remercieras après, lui assura Klaus alors qu'il vidait la poche de sang dans la bouche de Stefan. Maintenant reposes toi, lui ordonna-t-il en usant de son pouvoir de compulsion.

Stefan se détendit aussitôt et reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller. Klaus relâcha son emprise et intima sa sœur d'en faire de même. Ils quittèrent tous deux la chambre, laissant le vampire qui s'endormait.

- Que comptes-tu faire de lui ? S'enquit Rebekah alors qu'ils descendaient les marches.

- Je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi, avoua Klaus et il laissa sa sœur pour gagner le salon où il se servit un verre.

Quand il avait découvert le vampire en si piteux état, son seul désir avait été de lui porter secours. Il ignorait quelles épreuves avaient traversés son ancien ami pour finir dessécher dans des ordures mais il se devait de l'aider même si le vampire s'y opposait.

Pour le moment, il devait attendre que Stefan aille mieux pour avoir des explications. La patience était loin d'être son fort mais Stefan avait avant tout besoin de repos et Klaus l'avait suffisamment secoué en le nourrissant. Il ne servait à rien de le forcer. Il pouvait certes utiliser son pouvoir pour avoir le récit complet de Stefan mais il souhaitait que le vampire s'ouvre à lui de lui-même.

Klaus n'avait pas perdu espoir de retrouver un jour l'ancienne complicité qu'il avait avec Stefan. Il n'avait actuellement pas la confiance du vampire mais il ferait tout pour l'obtenir et cette fois ci il s'y prendrait autrement. Il devait laisser à Stefan son libre arbitre.


	2. Chapter 2

Alors que les premiers rayons de soleil pénétraient dans la chambre, Klaus assis sur une chaise, son cahier de croquis dans les mains attendait le réveil du vampire. Il espérait que Stefan pourrait lui fournir des explications.

Il commença à remuer dans son sommeil et ouvrit les yeux. Klaus posa son carnet sur la table de chevet et se leva.

- Bonjour Stefan, le salua-t-il en se penchant au-dessus du lit.

Dès que ses yeux ensommeillés se posèrent sur l'originel, Stefan se redressa, effrayé.

- Klaus !

- J'espère que tu te sens mieux, déclara Klaus en prenant place sur le bord du matelas.

Stefan semblait mal à l'aise de cette proximité avec l'hybride. Ses yeux firent le tour de la pièce avant de se poser sur la deuxième table de chevet où des poches de sang étaient posées. Klaus nota l'éclair de panique qui traversa les yeux du vampire.

- Tu dois encore te nourrir, lui conseilla Klaus. Tu n'as pas encore récupéré toutes tes forces.

- Je ne boirais plus de sang humain, riposta Stefan avec colère. Tu n'aurais jamais dû me forcer à en boire.

- Je n'avais pas le choix, se justifia Klaus, ton état était pitoyable.

- Tu aurais dû me laisser où j'étais. Je ne t'ai pas demandé de m'aider, le coupa Stefan d'une voix froide. Et si tu voulais vraiment m'aider tu aurais dû m'enfoncer un pieu dans le cœur au lieu de me nourrir, ajouta-t-il d'un ton toujours aussi venimeux.

- Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te tuer et je ne le ferais jamais Stefan, lui assura l'originel. Que t'est-il arrivé pour que tu en sois arrivé à ne plus t'alimenter ?

Stefan croisa un instant le regard du blond avant de baisser la tête, lui signifiant qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de répondre.

Klaus souffla et se releva. Stefan n'était pas du tout coopératif.

- Bien, nous discuterons plus tard, promit-il, ne comptant pas en rester là. Il tenait à savoir pourquoi Stefan voulait mourir. Je t'ai mis des affaires propres dans la salle de bain, lui dit-il. Tu ferais bien de prendre une bonne douche, tu empestes. Pas étonnant, vu que je t'ai ramassé dans les ordures. Et n'essayes pas de prendre la fuite Stefan, ajouta-t-il avant de quitter la pièce. Nous n'aurons aucune difficulté à te rattraper.

Sur cet avertissement, Klaus ferma la porte de la chambre, laissant un peu d'intimité au vampire. Dans le couloir, il croisa sa sœur.

- Il est réveillé, lui demanda-t-elle en indiquant d'un signe de tête la pièce d'où sortait l'hybride.

- Oui, mais cette tête de mule refuse de s'alimenter et de m'expliquer l'origine de son état, se plaignit Klaus, dont la patience avait des limites que le vampire commençait à dépasser.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il aurait quitté Mystic Falls, confia Rebekah en suivant son frère dans les escaliers. Pour quelle raison laisserait-il Damon et Elena ?

- On ne le sera que quand il se décidera à parler, conclut Klaus et il se rendit au salon pour prendre un verre.

Klaus vidait son troisième verre quand Stefan entra dans la pièce. Il portait les vêtements qu'il lui avait laissés. Il semblait en bien meilleur état avec des cheveux propres et une tenue soignée.

- Compte tu me garder prisonnier de cette maison ? Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix d'où perçait toujours sa colère d'avoir été secouru par l'hybride.

- Je veux juste t'aider, déclara Klaus en posant le verre vide sur la table basse.

- Je ne veux pas de ton aide Klaus.

- Que tu le veuilles ou non Stefan, je ne te laisserai pas te détruire, assura-t-il en se levant pour venir se mettre face au vampire.

- Tu finiras bien par abandonner, siffla Stefan d'une voix venimeuse et il quitta le salon évitant de rentrer de justesse dans Rebekah.

Klaus entendit la porte de l'entrée claquer et le vampire jurer. Il se rassit. Stefan n'irait sans doute pas bien loin et s'il tentait de fuir, il aurait tôt vite fait de le rattraper.

- Apparemment tu n'arrives à rien avec lui, sourit Rebekah en s'installant dans un fauteuil. Il te considère toujours comme un ennemi.

-Tais-toi ! Lui ordonna Klaus, furieux après l'échange qu'il venait d'avoir avec le vampire.

Rebekah qui connaissant son frère et qui savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas le contrarier davantage n'ajouta rien et posa sa trousse à maquillage sur la table basse d'où elle sortit une lime à ongles et du vernis.

- Je viens de croiser Stefan Salvatore, déclara Kol en pénétrant dans le salon.

- Klaus l'a recueilli, le renseigna Rebekah tout en limant ses ongles pour les égaliser.

- Ah, ok, acquiesça Kol, qui visiblement n'en avait que faire de Stefan, le vampire qui avait conspiré avec son frère pour tuer sa famille.

Klaus reporta son attention sur son cadet qui s'asseyait à son tour. Sa tenue était débraillée et il ressemblait à un épouvantail. Il avait dû passer encore une nuit bien agitée.

- Pourquoi tu m'as laissé tomber hier soir, Nik ? Questionna-t-il son ainé, en passant une main dans sa chevelure brune.

- Je m'ennuyais, lui avoua Klaus.

- T'ennuyer ? Avec toutes les jolies filles qu'il y avait dans le pub ? S'étonna le plus jeune. Si tu étais resté avec moi, tu te serais éclaté.

- Vu l'heure à laquelle tu rentres et ton état, on ne doute pas que tu ait passé une bonne soirée, sourit Rebekah en soufflant sur ses doigts pour faire sécher le vernis.

- En effet, la soirée tout comme la nuit ont été animées. Tu as raté quelque chose Nik. Devant le manque de réaction de son frère, il poursuivit son récit. J'ai fait la connaissance d'une étudiante suédoise, une très belle blonde avec un sang délicieux. Je m'apprêtais à quitter le bar en sa compagnie quand ses amies sont arrivées. On a passé une nuit de folie.

- Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les plans à plusieurs Kol, déclara Rebekah, désapprobatrice des mœurs de son frère.

- Il faut bien s'amuser ma chère sœur. Comme on dit plus on est de fous plus on rit. Et puis elles m'ont fait un bon festin.

- Dois-je comprendre que tu as semé des cadavres d'étudiantes suédoises.

- J'ai bien compris la leçon quand Elijah nous a demandé de rester discret, sourit Kol. J'ai donc brulé les corps, expliqua-t-il en se relevant. La prochaine fois, évite de me lâcher Nik. C'est bien plus amusant quand on est à deux, ajouta-t-il et il quitta la pièce pour regagner sa chambre.

- Tu pourrais dire quelque chose Nik.

- Kol fait ce qu'il veut, et tu n'es pas la mieux placé pour donner des leçons en termes de fréquentations, lui garantit son frère.

- Vu la mauvaise ambiance qui règne dans cette maison, je préfère vous laisser, déclara Rebekah en se levant et Klaus entendit pour la deuxième fois la porte d'entrée claquer.

Il était heureux d'avoir retrouvé sa famille mais la vie en communauté n'était pas de tout repos, spécialement dans une famille de vampires au caractère bien trempé.

L'hybride soupira et se leva à son tour. Il fallait qu'il ait une petite discussion avec cette tête de mule de Stefan. Il n'était pas du genre à renoncer. Quand il voulait quelque chose, il finissait par l'obtenir.

Il sortit donc de la maison par la porte de derrière pour rejoindre le jardin où le vampire avait trouvé refuge. Stefan était accoudé contre un mur, le regard tourné vers la forêt. Bien qu'il ait dû sentir la présence de l'hybride, il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

- C'est une très belle région, déclara Klaus en venant prendre place à ses côtés contre le muret qui bordait le jardin. Au XVème siècle, j'avais un château pas très loin au sud. Nous y avons vécu de très longues années avec Rebekah et Elijah. J'ai dû prendre la fuite à cause de Mikael mais j'ai toujours souhaité y revenir.

L'hybride posa son regard sur le vampire qui était resté de marbre depuis son arrivée.

- Pourquoi as-tu quitté Mystic Falls Stefan ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Je ne te dois aucune explication Klaus, lui répondit sèchement Stefan.

- Pourquoi réagis-tu ainsi ?

- Parce que je ne t'ai rien demandé ! Je n'ai pas demandé à être sauvé, ajouta-t-il en se tournant pour faire face à l'hybride. Nous ne sommes pas amis Klaus, je ne te dois rien.

Sur ces dernières paroles, il tourna les talons en direction de la maison laissant une nouvelle fois l'hybride. Enervé par le comportement du vampire, Klaus donna un coup de poing dans le mur qui se fissura. Pourquoi Stefan se comportait-il de la sorte ? Savait-il à qui il avait à faire ? On ne se moquait pas ainsi de lui. Il pourrait aisément faire regretter à Stefan ses dernières paroles. Mais malheureusement, cela lui ôterait toute chance de renouer le contact avec son ancien ami.

Stefan ne voulait visiblement pas parler de sa fuite de Mystic Falls. Il avait dû se passer quelque chose d'important pour qu'il quitte sa ville natale. Quelques soient les raisons, elles devaient être graves pour que le vampire se laisse dépérir jusqu'à finir desséché dans les poubelles.

Klaus songea un instant à appeler Damon pour avoir des explications. Les deux frères malgré leur différend concernant leur amour pour le double étaient plutôt proches et Damon n'aurait surement pas laissé Stefan dépérir. Mais Klaus se ravisa. Ses relations avec le frère de Stefan n'avaient jamais été bonnes. Ils avaient toujours été ennemis. Le vampire ne voudrait jamais le renseigner et il lui raccrocherait de suite au nez.

Une idée traversa l'esprit de Klaus. Peut-être que quelque chose était arrivé à Damon et Elena, ce qui expliquerait la détresse de Stefan. Damon étant son unique famille et Elena, la femme qu'il aimait, il n'aurait plus le goût de vivre sans ces deux êtres. Klaus trouvait cela pathétique mais Stefan était un sentimental. Il se laissait bien trop dirigé par ses sentiments.

Klaus posa les yeux sur la fenêtre du premier étage qui donnait sur sa chambre. Il pouvait entendre les pas de Stefan et le grincement du lit alors que le vampire s'asseyait. Il faudrait qu'il demande à leur domestique de lui préparer une chambre car il n'était pas prêt de laisser partir le vampire.


	3. Chapter 3

Klaus quitta la chambre du vampire, énervé. Il serra la poche de sang dans sa main jusqu'à la faire éclater répondant le liquide rouge sur le sol.

Stefan avait une nouvelle fois refusé de se nourrir et l'hybride avait quitté la pièce avant de faire quelque chose qu'il regrettait comme le faire boire de force ou bien envoyer Stefan à l'autre bout de la chambre. Le vampire mettait chaque jour ses nerfs à rude épreuve.

Cela faisait trois jours que Stefan avait été installé chez Klaus et à l'exception du sang que Klaus lui avait fait avaler par la force le soir où il l'avait recueilli, le vampire ne s'était pas nourri.

Klaus ne comprenait pas son ancien ami. Il passait ses journées dans la chambre, ne sortant que dans le jardin pour s'aérer un peu. Chaque tentative pour le nourrir était un échec. Il refusait catégoriquement de boire du sang humain. Cependant son corps de vampire en avait besoin et il finirait par s'affaiblir de nouveau.

Rebekah lui avait dit de laisser tomber. Si Stefan ne voulait pas être aidé, il ne pouvait rien y faire. Elle regrettait le choix de son ancien compagnon mais ni elle ni son frère ne pouvait décider pour lui.

Mais l'hybride ne voulait pas abandonner. Il retrouverait son ancien ami et il ferait accepter à Stefan sa vraie nature.

Il descendit au salon où Elijah lisait, installé confortablement dans le fauteuil.

- Il ne veut toujours pas se nourrir, nota Elijah en relevant les yeux de son livre à l'entrée de son frère.

- Non, il m'a balancé au visage la poche de sang que j'avais déposé ce matin sur sa table de nuit, expliqua Klaus en prenant place dans le canapé.

- Et tu n'as pas riposté ? Cela m'étonne de toi Niklaus, sourit Elijah. Je ne te savais pas doté d'une telle patience.

Klaus grogna pour toute réponse.

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire, déclara-t-il après quelques minutes de silence alors que son ainé était de nouveau plongé dans son ouvrage. Pourquoi faut-il que Stefan soit aussi entêté, grommela Klaus à bout de nerfs. J'ai l'impression de parler à un mur.

- Sans le recours à la force ou à la compulsion, je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais faire.

- Stefan ne me le pardonnera jamais si je fais ça, rétorqua l'hybride qui après chaque refus du vampire pensait à cette option.

- Ne buvait-il pas du sang d'animaux quand il vivait à Mystic Falls ?

- Ah, Stefan le végétarien, soupira Klaus qui mu d'une nouvelle détermination se leva.

- Où vas-tu ? Le questionna Elijah.

- A la chasse !

Il grimpa les escaliers rapidement croisant Rebekah qui devait surement sortir avec des copines pour faire du shopping.

Il arriva devant la porte de la chambre du vampire et entra sans frapper, le découvrant en train de lire une revue empruntée à Elijah.

- Viens avec moi, lui intima Klaus, tu dois te nourrir. On va à la chasse.

- Tu peux laisser tomber Klaus, lui répondit Stefan sans relever les yeux de son livre. Je n'irais pas me nourrir d'humain.

- Qui t'a parlé d'humain Stefan, sourit Klaus. La forêt regorge de créatures, tu n'as que l'embarras du choix. Alors viens. Et je n'accepterais aucun refus.

- Je suppose que tu me trainerais par la force, soupira Stefan en fermant son livre.

- Exactement.

Le vampire le suivit donc à contre cœur et ils quittèrent ensemble la demeure. Klaus désigna les bois derrière la maison, avant d'attraper le bras de Stefan et de filer entre les arbres à vitesse vampirique.

- Nous y voilà, annonça Klaus en relâchant Stefan, qui bien trop faible tomba à genou au sol. Il est grand temps que tu te nourrisses, lui dit-il, tu ne tiens même plus sur tes jambes, ajouta-il en tendant une main à Stefan pour l'aider à se relever.

Le brun posa les yeux sur la main de son ennemi mais il ne la saisit pas. Il se redressa péniblement et fit face l'hybride.

- Bien, sourit Klaus avant de disparaitre.

Il fila à toute vitesse entre les arbres, ses sens en alerte, attentif au moindre mouvement de la forêt. Il sentit alors une odeur et la suivit, se rapprochant à chaque foulée. Puis soudain, il bondit et attrapa l'animal en pleine course, avant de revenir sur ses pas pour rejoindre Stefan qui n'avait pas bougé.

Il le retrouva appuyé contre le tronc d'un arbre.

- Bois, l'invita-t-il en lui présentant le renard qu'il tenait à bout de bras.

Stefan regarda l'animal entre les mains de Klaus et ne bougea pas.

- Soit tu bois le sang de cet animal, soit je te force à boire du sang humain. A toi de choisir, Stefan. Mais ne joue plus avec ma patience, l'avertit Klaus en lui lançant le renard.

Le vampire l'attrapa, son regard passant de Klaus au cou du renard qui se débattait entre ses bras. Il sembla hésiter un moment avant de planter ses crocs dans la gorge de l'animal pour le vider de son sang. Il laissa tomber le corps sans vie à ses pieds et releva son regard sur Klaus, essuyant d'un revers de manche le sang qui coulait de ses lèvres.

- Bien, acquiesça Klaus. Allons voir ce qu'on peut te trouver d'autre.

Il désigna l'étendue des arbres de la main, invitant Stefan à une partie de chasse. Le vampire qui visiblement avait repris un peu de force suivit la direction indiquée, Klaus sur les talons.

L'hybride resta non loin du vampire, le regardant suivre sa proie, l'attraper et s'en nourrir. Stefan vida encore deux lapins de leur sang avant de se retourner pour faire face à Klaus qui arrivait derrière lui.

- Tu te sens mieux ? Le questionna-t-il en posant les yeux sur le cadavre du lapin.

Il n'eut aucune réponse.

- Tu ne pourras pas vivre ainsi éternellement, lui fit remarquer Klaus. Tu es un vampire. Tu as besoin de sang humain. Il serait tant que tu acceptes ta vraie nature.

- Je ne redeviendrais jamais ce monstre assoiffé de sang, Klaus.

- C'est regrettable Stefan, mais je respecte ton choix, lui sourit Klaus, pour le moment en tout cas. Rentrons !

En silence, ils reprirent le chemin du manoir. Klaus savait qu'il ne servait à rien de brusquer Stefan. Le vampire s'était nourri. Il semblait ne plus avoir envie de vivre. Klaus finirait par en trouver la raison et il ramènerait le vampire qu'il avait connu dans les années 20. Ca prendrait du temps mais il avait l'éternité devant lui. Il fallait juste pour la première fois de sa vie qu'il se montre patient. Ça serait dur mais il était prêt à tout pour retrouver son ancien ami.

Arrivé au manoir, Stefan prit la direction de sa chambre sans un mot. Klaus le suivit des yeux avant de se rendre au salon où sa fratrie était réunie.

- Tu t'es mis à la chasse au lapin, Nik, le nargua Kol.

- La ferme Kol, lui lança Klaus sur un ton menaçant en prenant place dans le canapé après s'être servi un verre.

- Oh, je vois qu'il n'y a que Stefan qui a le droit à un traitement de faveur, déclara Kol malgré le regard froid que lui lançait son frère.

- Je trouve en effet que tu es bien patient avec lui, intervint Rebekah prenant part à la conversation. C'est surprenant venant de toi, Nik.

- Surtout quand on pense qu'il voulait te voir mort, compléta Kol.

- Ils ont tué Finn, et ils n'auraient pas hésité à te tuer si tu n'étais pas à l'origine de leur lignée, ajouta sa sœur.

- Pourquoi te montres tu si gentil avec lui ? Lui demanda Kol. Il n'en vaut pas la peine. S'il ne veut pas manger, qu'il crève, ça ne sera pas une grande perte.

- Ca suffit tous les deux, rugit leur ainé. Je fais ce que je veux et je n'ai aucun compte à vous rendre. Les raisons pour lesquelles Stefan est ici ne vous regardent pas.

- Comptes-tu le laisser vivre ici avec nous, Niklaus, intervint à son tour Elijah, visiblement tout aussi étonné du comportement de son frère que Rebekah et Kol.

- Stefan est mon ami.

- Mais il te déteste, lui fit remarquer Kol. Il ne veut pas être ton ami et ce type est ennuyeux à mourir. Préférer manger des lapins plutôt que savourer le sang au cou d'une jeune et jolie fille. Il ne profite même pas d'être un vampire.

- Il n'y a pas que les filles et le sang Kol, lui rappela Elijah sur un ton posé.

- Oh, j'oubliais que toi aussi tu étais un pacifiste Elijah. Tu étais prêt à négocier avec les assassins de notre frère.

- Il y a d'autres façons de régler les conflits que la violence Kol.

- Ah, vous êtes tellement pathétiques tous les deux, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air, annonça Kol en se levant. Il faut bien que l'un de nous au moins profite de sa condition. Tu viens avec moi Rebekah ? Proposa-t-il à sa sœur.

- Je n'ai aucune envie d'assister à tes numéros de charme.

- Tant pis, tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates, assura-t-il avant de les quitter.

Klaus soupira en s'enfonçant dans le canapé. Il allait devoir s'armer de patience.


	4. Chapter 4

Même s'il pleut, c'est le week-end et je viens de voir l'épisode 4x07 que j'ai trouvé super, je suis donc de très bonne humeur pour un nouveau chapitre.

On saura enfin comment Stefan s'est retrouvé en Angleterre.

* * *

Klaus se recula pour admirer sa dernière œuvre. Elle représentait leur manoir et le parc alentour. Elle aurait sa place dans le salon.

Il entendit des bruits de pas et la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir puis se refermer. Stefan s'était enfin décidé à quitter sa chambre. Il n'avait pas vu le vampire depuis leur chasse deux jours plus tôt. Stefan avait passé la journée de la veille enfermé dans la chambre, envoyant balader l'hybride à chacune de ses visites.

Klaus reposa son pinceau et laissa sécher sa peinture. Il voulait avoir une discussion avec Stefan même si encore une fois, il risquait de se heurter à un mur. Il se devait d'insister.

- Que veux-tu Klaus ? Lui demanda le vampire sans se retourner alors que Klaus le rejoignait.

- Tu te décides enfin à sortir, déclara Klaus en le dépassant avant de faire demi-tour pour être face à Stefan. Tu veux aller chasser ?

- Pourquoi ne laisses-tu pas tomber, lui dit-il d'une voix éteinte. Je n'en vaux pas la peine.

- Que s'est-il passé Stefan ? Le questionna l'hybride. Pourquoi as-tu quitté Mystic Falls ?

- Je n'y avais plus ma place, admit-il dans un souffle.

- Je ne comprends pas, répliqua le blond en se rapprochant.

- Elena a choisi Damon. Je n'avais donc plus aucune raison de rester, lui révéla-t-il enfin, le regard tourné vers le sol.

- Comment t'es-tu retrouvé en Angleterre ?

Stefan lui confiait enfin les raisons de son départ. Mais le fait qu'Elena choisisse Damon n'expliquait pas tout.

- J'ai pris ma voiture et j'ai roulé durant des heures, peut-être des jours. Un matin, je me suis réveillé dans un port et j'ai pris un cargo sans connaître sa destination. Je voulais partir le plus loin possible.

- Tu as cessé de te nourrir, lui fit remarquer l'hybride.

- Je n'avais plus de raison de vivre, admit-il avec tristesse.

- Tu aurais dû m'appeler.

- Ne me fais pas rire Klaus, ironisa le vampire. Nous sommes ennemis. Après ce que tu nous as fait, tu aurais bien été la dernière personne que j'aurais appelée.

- Pourtant, j'aurais pu t'aider. Et je peux t'aider maintenant, lui assura l'originel.

- En refaisant de moi un monstre pour t'accompagner lors de tes massacres. Parce que ne comptes pas là-dessus Klaus. Je ne suis plus ce vampire et je ne le serais plus jamais, acheva-t-il et il fit volteface.

Klaus le saisit par le bras pour l'arrêter.

- Il est temps que tu acceptes qui tu es Stefan, insista l'hybride. Tu es un vampire et les humains ne sont pour nous que de la nourriture.

- Je ne tuerais plus d'humains, Klaus, clama Stefan en tentant de se libérer de sa poigne.

- Alors essayons autre chose, proposa Klaus et sans lâcher Stefan, il l'entraina vers le garage.

- Où comptes-tu encore m'amener, lui demanda Stefan alors que l'hybride lui intimait de monter en voiture.

- On va faire un tour en ville, lui répondit-il en prenant place derrière le volant.

Ils quittèrent à vive allure le domaine des Mikaelson et prirent la direction de Manchester. Ils traversèrent des rues animées avant de trouver une place dans une rue adjacente. Il y avait un bar à quelques pas.

Stefan sortit de voiture et suivit l'originel à contre cœur.

- J'espère que tu ne m'as pas trainé ici pour faire du shopping.

- Ne me confonds pas avec Rebekah, lui sourit Klaus en réponse. Nous allons juste prendre un peu de bon temps.

Sur ce, il entraina Stefan vers les ruelles plus animées. L'originel avisa une jeune fille qui sortait de son véhicule.

- Voilà ce qu'il nous fallait, déclara-t-il en désignant la jolie blonde qui s'engageait dans la rue après avoir verrouillé sa Bentley.

En une seconde, Klaus se retrouva face à la jeune femme qui s'apprêtait à hurler sous le coup de l'apparition soudaine.

- Détends toi love, lui murmura-t-il en ancrant son regard dans celui de sa proie. C'est bien, approuva-t-il en caressant la joue de sa victime désormais sous son emprise.

Il laissa lentement sa main glisser le long de son cou, puis son épaule jusqu'à atteindre le poignet qu'il saisit entre ses doigts pour le porter à son nez. Il s'enivrant du parfum de l'humaine avant de planter ses crocs, savourant le liquide qui coulait dans ses veines.

Il but quelques gorgées avant de relâcher sa victime impuissante qui avait regardé le vampire se nourrir sans un mot.

- Quel délice, commenta Klaus en se tournant vers Stefan. Tu ne veux pas y gouter ? Le questionna-t-il en lui montant le poignet dégoulinant de sang.

Klaus pouvait noter le conflit dans les yeux de Stefan qui ne pouvaient lâcher la blessure de la jeune fille. Ses sens de vampire lui disaient de prendre le poignet pour en extraite le précieux liquide rouge mais le vampire allait-il se laisser guider par ses instincts ? Klaus savait que Stefan tentait de toutes ses forces de résister à l'appel du sang.

- Tu as juste à poser tes lèvres et à savourer, assura Klaus en se rapprochant du vampire, entrainant la jeune femme avec lui. Bois, lui intima-t-il en lui présentant le poignet en sang. Juste une gorgée de sang chaud bu directement aux veines d'une humaine. Il n'y a rien de plus exquis.

L'hybride planta son regard dans celui de Stefan. Il nota les veines saillantes qui étaient apparues sous les yeux du vampire. Ses crocs, preuves de sa soif et de son besoin de sang étaient également visibles.

- Bois Stefan, répéta Klaus, tu te sentiras mieux après.

- Non, je ne veux pas, articula difficilement Stefan, luttant toujours pour ne pas succomber à sa soif. Je ne veux plus tuer d'innocents.

- Il ne s'agit que de quelques gorgées Stefan, elle n'en mourra pas, lui garantit Klaus. Tu peux te nourrir sans tuer si tu le désires.

- Non, hurla Stefan en repoussant le poignet offert avant de se détourner.

- Comme tu veux, regretta Klaus en laissant retomber le bras de la jeune femme.

Il la saisit par les épaules et plongea ses iris dans des yeux chocolat.

- Tu vas rentrer chez toi et oublier tout ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Sa victime acquiesça d'un signe de tête et sans un mot partit en direction de son véhicule. Alors que la jeune femme s'engageait dans la rue, Klaus rattrapa Stefan qui s'était éloigné de la scène pour regagner le Land Rover stationné plus loin.

- Attends Stefan, le stoppa-t-il en le saisissant par le bras.

- A quoi est-ce que tu joues Klaus ? Lui demanda-t-il avec colère. Je ne boirais pas de sang humain.

- Tu ne pourras pas lutter indéfiniment Stefan. Il n'est pas encore temps de rentrer, ajouta-t-il. Allons boire un verre.

Sans un mot, Stefan le suivit dans une autre ruelle qui les conduisit devant un bar. Une foule se pressait devant l'entrée. Klaus se plaça devant le videur qui après quelques mots de l'hybride, il les laissa entrer.

- Pouvoir manipuler les humains n'est-il pas une chose merveilleuse, déclara-t-il en se faufilant parmi les clients pour atteindre le bar.

Il s'assit, invitant Stefan à faire de même et commanda deux Whisky.

- Tu ne dis pas à mot Stefan ?

- Tu m'as trainé sans mon consentement, tu ne veux quand même pas que je te fasse la conversation.

- Je te trouve bien grognon, nota l'hybride en prenant la boisson que la serveuse avait mis devant lui. Un bon verre te fera du bien. A ta santé mon ami, lança-t-il en soulevant le verre en direction de Stefan avant de le vider d'une seule traite.

Le brun porta à son tour le verre à ses lèvres et but quelques gorgées.

- Tu peux avoir tout ce que tu veux Stefan, affirma Klaus en commandant une nouvelle boisson. Le monde est à toi si tu le désires.

- Je n'en ai que faire.

- Alors que veux-tu Stefan ? Lui demanda Klaus. Un peu de compagnie ? Regarde ces jolies jeunes filles là-bas. Un seul mot et elles sont toutes à toi.

- Elles ne m'intéressent pas, reconnut Stefan sans leur lancer le moindre regard.

- Tu ne vas pas passer toute ta vie avec le souvenir d'Elena Gilbert. Tu peux avoir toutes les filles que tu veux Stefan, sans attache, juste pour le plaisir, lui assura Klaus. Les sentiments ne mènent à rien. L'amour est une faiblesse.

- N'as-tu jamais aimé Klaus ? Le questionna Stefan en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Pas depuis que ma mère nous a transformés en vampires, révéla-t-il. J'ai vite compris que les sentiments ne conduisaient qu'à une perte certaine.

- Tu as donc décidé de taire ton humanité.

- C'est la meilleure chose à faire Stefan, assura Klaus en vidant son deuxième verre.

- Alors tu ne te soucies de personne et tu ne ressens rien ? Lui demanda Stefan sceptique.

- Tout à fait, aucun sentiment. Un vampire ne peut pas se le permettre.

- Je ne te crois pas, contesta-t-il. Tu prétends ne plus rien ressentir mais ton humanité n'est pas éteinte. Tu te soucies de Rebekah, tu te soucies de ta famille. Je t'ai vu craquer devant ton père et je t'ai vu déçu par l'attitude de ta mère. Tes émotions sont là mais tu ne veux pas l'admettre. Alors évites de me faire croire que tu es dénué de tout sentiment Klaus, acheva Stefan et il reposa violemment son verre sur le comptoir avant de se lever pour quitter le bar.

L'originel regarda le vampire avant de se lever. Il fut arrêté par le barman pour ne pas avoir payé l'addition. D'un seul regard, il convainc l'homme du contraire et il quitta à son tour les lieux.

Il fut surpris de retrouver Stefan qui l'attendait appuyé contre la portière conducteur de la voiture.

- Je m'étonne que tu ne sois pas parti, avoua Klaus en sortant les clés de sa poche.

- Il aurait été vain d'essayer de te semer. Je suis coincé avec toi, regretta-t-il en contournant le véhicule pour regagner le côté passager.

- Pourquoi es-tu aussi résigné ? Le questionna-t-il, ne comprenant pas l'attitude du vampire. Je souhaite t'aider, je suis ton ami.

- Nous n'avons jamais été amis Klaus, riposta Stefan. Comment peux-tu prétendre être mon ami alors que tu as détruit ma vie. J'ai tout perdu le jour où tu m'as forcé à te suivre. Même après ton départ, plus rien n'était comme avant. Nous étions si heureux avec Elena avant ton arrivée. Tu as tout gâché et tu voudrais que je fasse comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. J'ai perdu Elena, cracha-t-il avec colère. Elle était tout pour moi.

- Tu ne peux pas m'accuser de tous tes maux, s'emporta Klaus à son tour. Elena et toi n'auraient jamais été heureux. Elle aurait choisi tôt au tard Damon et tu te serais retrouver seul. Je n'y suis pour rien dans son choix. C'est Damon qu'elle aimait. Et tu ferais mieux de l'oublier Stefan, les doubles n'ont toujours semé que de la discorde.

- Tu ferais mieux de laisser tomber, lui assura Stefan. Tu perds ton temps avec moi. Tu cherches à retrouver un ami qui n'existe plus.

- Tu te trompes Stefan, tu ne peux te débarrasser de ta vraie nature. Tôt ou tard, elle voudra reprendre le dessus. Tu ne pourras pas passer ta vie à lutter contre elle, ajouta Klaus d'une voix posée. Il serait plus simple que tu acceptes ce que tu es et je peux t'aider.

- M'aider à redevenir un monstre ? Railla Stefan en ouvrant la portière passager. Si tu fais tout ça pour retrouver le vampire que tu as connu dans les années 20, laisse tomber, conclut-il et il s'installa dans le siège, signifiant que la discussion était clause.

L'hybride se mit au volant, sachant qu'il ne servait à rien d'insister. Stefan ne lui faisait pas confiance et il ne voyait en lui que l'homme qui l'avait éloigné d'Elena. Comment Stefan pouvait être aussi détruit de la perte de cette fille ? Elle n'était rien. Un vampire ne devait pas avoir de sentiments et Stefan en était la preuve.

Le vampirisme permettait de taire toutes les émotions humaines, de vivre sans conscience, sans souffrance alors pourquoi vouloir garder son humanité. C'était une faiblesse, une faiblesse que Klaus ne voulait pas ressentir.

Le trajet de retour se fit dans le silence et dès qu'ils arrivèrent Stefan quitta précipitamment le véhicule pour se diriger vers le manoir.

En entrant dans sa demeure, Klaus releva les yeux sur les escaliers menant à l'étage. Stefan était monté directement dans sa chambre. Il allait probablement s'enfermer de nouveau dans la pièce.

L'hybride se rendit au salon où Elijah était installé devant son ordinateur.

- Je suppose que Stefan t'a encore tenu tête, affirma Elijah. Pourquoi t'acharnes-tu autant ?

- Parce que je n'accepte pas que Stefan laisse tomber aussi facilement. Il faut qu'il retrouve sa vraie nature, lui expliqua l'hybride en se servant un verre de Bourbon avant de s'assoir.

- Mais il ne le veut pas Niklaus, lui assura son ainé en se levant du bureau pour le rejoindre.

- Je finirais par lui faire entendre raison, promit-il avec assurance.

- Stefan ne te pardonnera jamais ce que tu as fait, ajouta Elijah en prenant appui derrière le canapé dans lequel son frère s'était assis. Les choses ont changé Niklaus. Il n'est plus l'ami que tu as connu. Il a évolué et il faudra que tu acceptes le fait qu'il soit différent maintenant.

- Je sais que le vampire est toujours là Elijah. L'éventreur ne demande qu'à sortir.

- Tu te trompes. Tu n'arriveras à rien en agissant ainsi avec Stefan, poursuivit son frère malgré ses protestations. Il ne veut pas être ici alors laisse le partir.

- Non, hurla Klaus. Il finira par accepter qui il est vraiment.

- C'est toi qui n'accepte pas qui il est vraiment, déclara Elijah avant de quitter la pièce.

Klaus serra le verre dans sa main, le brisant en des milliers de petits morceaux. Elijah se trompait. Il pouvait faire revenir l'éventreur. Il y était presque l'année dernière quand Stefan et lui avaient quitté Mystic Falls après le sacrifice. Cela n'avait pas été aisé mais il avait retrouvé son ancien ami et il avait pu enfin le libérer de sa compulsion, ravivant ainsi ses souvenirs de Chicago.

Cependant, il avait découvert que Stefan l'avait trompé durant tout ce temps, ne restant avec lui que pour l'éloigner d'Elena qui avait survécu au sacrifice. Il lui avait menti et dissimulé des informations comme l'emplacement du collier de sa mère. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui était de protéger Elena. A aucun moment, il n'avait été honnête avec lui.

Quand il l'avait découvert, Klaus était rentré dans une rage folle et alors qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de s'en servir, il avait utilisé la compulsion sur Stefan pour avoir son allégeance. Stefan était alors sous ses ordres.

Klaus avait alors cru qu'il pourrait avoir de nouveau sa confiance mais une nouvelle fois, il s'était trompé. Une fois sa liberté retrouvée, Stefan s'était opposé à lui, volant sa famille et le menaçant de les faire disparaitre. Depuis avec son frère, il n'avait eu de cesse de vouloir sa mort.

Klaus repensa alors à ce jour où Stefan avait arrêté son cœur. Il n'aurait jamais cru son ami capable d'une telle chose.

Alors que plus tôt dans la journée, Stefan avait parlé de l'accompagner si Klaus emmenait Elena, il avait été celui qui l'avait neutralisé et sans l'intervention de Bonnie, il serait mort à l'heure actuelle tout comme Stefan.

Klaus n'oubliera jamais le regard que le vampire lui avait lancé alors que sa main comprimait son cœur pour arrêter la circulation sanguine. Alors que les battements se faisaient plus lents et que Tyler le maintenait, ses yeux s'étaient rivés à ceux du vampire et il avait ressenti de la déception et de la tristesse. Stefan n'était plus son ami, il était devenu son meurtrier. Il avait choisi Elena.

Il se souvint également de la discussion qu'ils avaient eue quand il était allé chercher le pieu chez les Salvatore après qu'il ait récupéré son corps. Il avait dit au vampire à quel point il regrettait que les choses se soient passées ainsi entre eux. Stefan lui avait bien signifié que leur amitié appartenait au passé et que le vampire qu'il avait connu n'existait plus.

Il avait eu les mêmes mots que plus tôt dans la soirée. Elijah avait-il raison ? Klaus s'acharnait-il pour rien à retrouver un ami qui n'existait plus. N'aurait-il plus pour compagnon de chasse, Stefan, l'éventreur qui lui avait appris tant de tours et avec qui il avait partagé tant de bons moments ?

Depuis sa transformation en vampire, Stefan avait lutté contre sa vraie nature passant d'un régime à base de sang animal à l'éventreur qu'il avait connu à Chicago. Le sang humain le transformait en vampire assoiffé avant qu'il passe des années rongé par le remords à lutter contre sa nature. Stefan avait été ainsi durant toute sa vie de vampire. Il n'avait jamais réussi à trouver un équilibre.

A son retour à Mystic Falls, Klaus n'avait pas retrouvé le vampire à qui il avait effacé la mémoire mais un homme amoureux d'une humaine et prêt à tout pour la sauver.

Stefan lui avait répété à plusieurs reprises qu'il n'était plus le vampire de Chicago mais Klaus avait espéré qu'un jour, il le retrouverait au vue de son instabilité. Stefan avait évolué et pour rien au monde il voulait redevenir ce vampire. Il devrait probablement laisser tomber. Il avait perdu pour toujours son ami d'autrefois. Devait-il donc accepter Stefan tel qu'il était réellement ?

Klaus n'avait jamais été du genre à faire des concessions. Il était celui qui dirigeait et les autres se devaient de le suivre.

A présent, il ne lui restait que deux possibilité : laisser Stefan partir car il ne retrouverait jamais l'éventreur de Monterrey ou apprendre à connaître Stefan tel qu'il était maintenant, l'aider à s'accepter et lui faire comprendre qu'il y avait du bon à être un vampire.

S'il choisissait la seconde option, il lui fallait la confiance du vampire et ce n'était pas gagné. Mais Klaus n'était pas du genre à reculer face à un nouveau challenge.

* * *

Alors vous avez aimez, détestez ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis, commentaires, remarques ou critiques.


	5. Chapter 5

Le calme régnait dans le manoir. Elijah était parti le matin même pour le sud du pays où il souhaitait faire le tour de plusieurs sites historiques pour son livre. Rebekah devait surement faire du shopping avec des copines et Kol n'était toujours pas rentré de sa virée de la veille.

L'hybride laissa le crayon glisser sur le papier, les formes se dessinant peu à peu. Il avait débuté une représentation de sa famille à l'époque où ils étaient encore humains. Il dessinait les longs cheveux de Rebekah quand il nota de l'agitation au premier étage. Stefan quittait sa chambre.

Il l'entendit descendre les escaliers, puis quitter le manoir. Klaus se servit de ses sens surdéveloppés pour suivre le vampire qui se dirigeait apparemment dans les bois derrière la propriété. Se serait-il enfin décidé à aller chasser ? Après tout, il n'avait rien bu depuis que Klaus l'avait entrainé de force dans la forêt pour qu'il se nourrisse de sang animal. Stefan devait commencer à ressentir les effets de la soif.

Quand il ne perçut plus les déplacements de Stefan, il se remit à son œuvre et ses yeux se posèrent sur son frère Henrik qu'il avait dessiné tel qu'il était dans son souvenir.

Tout avait commencé le jour de la mort de ce dernier. S'il n'avait pas entrainé son frère dans les bois cette nuit de pleine lune, il n'aurait pas été tué par un loup garou et son père ne les aurait jamais transformés en vampire. Il se serait probablement marié avec une femme du village, aurait eu des enfants. Il aurait passé ses journées à cultiver la terre, à élever le bétail et à voir ses enfants grandir. Il aurait eu une vraie famille, il aurait vieilli et serait mort comme tout humain.

Mais ni lui, ni aucun de ses frères n'avaient eu le droit à cette vie. Ils avaient été transformés en vampires et il avait passé ces mille dernières années à chasser et être chassé, passant du prédateur qu'il était à la cible de Mikael qui voulait sa mort.

Pendant mille ans, il avait cherché à mettre un terme à la malédiction, voulant retrouver sa double nature et créer sa propre espèce. Mais avec la mort du double, tous ses efforts avaient été vains. Il ne restait que quelques hybrides qu'il avait laissés aux Etats-Unis. Il n'avait après tout plus besoin d'eux. Il était l'être le plus fort de cette terre et la seule arme capable de le détruite était en sa possession.

Klaus en était là dans ses pensées quand il perçut le retour du vampire. Il posa son carnet sur la table basse et avant de se lever, saisit son verre de sang.

- Tu t'es enfin décidé à sortir, déclara-t-il alors qu'il venait à la rencontre de Stefan dans l'entrée.

Le vampire croisa son regard mais ne dit pas un mot.

- Le sang animal t'aide peut être à tenir mais il ne permettra jamais de satisfaire pleinement les besoins de ton corps, exposa-t-il face à Stefan. Il faudra bien que tu te décides à boire, ajouta-t-il en levant le verre qu'il tenait à la main afin de montrer sa contenance. Tu as besoin de sang humain.

- Je peux aisément m'en passer.

- Ta soif ne sera jamais complètement étanchée Stefan et tu ne seras jamais en pleine possession de ta force et de tes pouvoirs. Tu dois boire du sang humain. Tu dois juste apprendre à te contrôler si tu ne veux pas redevenir un éventreur et je peux t'aider, lui assura l'hybride.

- Ne me fais pas rire Klaus, déclara Stefan avec mépris. C'est toi qui m'as forcé à boire du sang humain pour retrouver l'éventreur que tu as connu. Tu m'as obligé à vider des dizaines de poches de de sang et à tuer des innocents. Tu as tout fait pour retrouver le vampire que tu avais connu à Chicago et maintenant tu voudrais m'aider à contrôler ma soif. Comme si tu en étais capable.

- C'était une erreur, l'arrêta Klaus alors que Stefan le contournait pour rejoindre les escaliers. C'était une erreur de vouloir ramener l'éventreur.

Stefan le regarda étonné face à cette confession. Il était rare que Klaus avoue s'être trompé et qu'il s'en excuse.

- Mais tu ne pourras pas lutter contre le sang humain pour le restant de tes jours. Je peux t'aider à te contrôler, à accepter ta nature. Tant que tu lutteras, tu ne seras pas libre Stefan. Acceptes ce que tu es, répéta Klaus en lui tendant le verre. Bois.

Les yeux de Stefan se posèrent sur le verre et son contenu. Klaus pouvait y lire le conflit qui habitait à cet instant le vampire. Bien qu'il ait partiellement étanché sa soif grâce au sang animal, il ne pouvait résister à l'appel du sang humain, son système en ayant besoin pour lui donner la pleine possession de sa force vampirique.

- Il s'agit juste de quelques gorgées, précisa-t-il pour l'encourager. Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a rien qui peut remplacer le sang humain.

Stefan n'avait pas lâché le verre du regard et des veines apparaissaient sous ses yeux. Il était attiré par l'odeur qui s'échappait du verre.

- Juste un verre, l'encouragea-t-il de nouveau. Prends-le Stefan. Sois libre.

Il fit un pas en direction du vampire, tenant le verre à sa portée, l'incitant à le prendre. Stefan qui n'avait pas quitté son contenu des yeux finit par le saisir.

- Bois, répéta l'hybride, se reculant de quelques pas, le regard braqué sur le vampire.

Stefan porta lentement le verre à ses lèvres, les trempant légèrement avant de boire le sang. Klaus ne le quitta pas des yeux alors que le liquide s'écoulait entre ses lèvres. Quand Stefan, eut finit le verre, l'hybride eut un sourire satisfait.

- Bien, approuva-t-il. Comment te sens-tu ? Lui demanda-t-il en reprenant le verre des mains de Stefan pour le poser sur la table de l'entrée. Ce n'était pas si compliqué.

Stefan releva les yeux sur celui qu'il considérait comme son ennemi mais ne dit pas un mot. Il n'osait sans doute pas admettre que le sang avait été un délice et qu'aucun sang d'animal ne pouvait l'égaler.

- Vu que tu as l'air d'aller mieux, reprit l'hybride face au silence de son compagnon, on pourrait aller faire un tour.

- Si c'est pour avoir le droit à une nouvelle leçon de chasse, je préfère m'en passer, avoua Stefan prenant enfin la parole.

- Juste un bon verre et de la bonne musique, lui assura Klaus, en l'invitant à le suivre. Tu es suffisamment resté enfermé dans cette chambre, ajouta-t-il alors qu'il refermait la porte derrière eux. Il est temps que tu te remettes à vivre.

Klaus qui avait beaucoup fréquenter les bars de la ville avec Kol, pour se distraire, se nourrir ou juste boire un bon verre, connaissait quelques endroits sympas où il était possible de déguster un bon verre tout en écoutant des groupes de musiques. L'hybride avait toujours apprécié la bonne musique. Il savait dans quel pub se rendre s'il voulait écouter du jazz, du rock ou de la pop. Ce soir-là, il décida de conduire Stefan dans un club de jazz. C'était un bar très rétro, idéal pour les nostalgiques des années 20 ou pour les jeunes générations qui n'ayant pas eu la chance d'y vivre de découvrir une toute autre musique.

Il espérait raviver les bons souvenirs de Stefan à l'époque où tous deux fréquentaient le bar de Gloria. Il savait que Stefan n'était plus le même homme mais une forte relation s'était rapidement établie entre eux et il ne désespérait toujours pas de retrouver ce lien particulier qu'il avait eu avec le vampire.

La musique se faisait entendre à travers les vitres du bar alors que Klaus garait la voiture dans la rue.

- Ca ne te rappelle rien ? Le questionna-t-il alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'établissement, la musique se faisant plus fortes pour leur ouïe surdéveloppée.

- Une période de ma vie que je préfèrerais oublier, rétorqua Stefan avec lassitude.

- Comme j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de te le rappeler l'année dernière, c'était une époque incroyable. Et le meilleur endroit pour la vivre était sans conteste Chicago. Dommage que nos soirées aient dû prendre fin si rapidement, poursuivit Klaus en pénétrant dans l'établissement, tenant la porte à Stefan.

- Tu es parti après m'avoir fait oublier ton existence, se rappela Stefan en suivant l'hybride jusqu'à une petite table.

- Je l'ai fait pour te protéger de Mikael, se justifia Klaus en prenant place.

- Tu aurais mieux de ne pas raviver mes souvenirs, déclara Stefan. Je n'avais aucune envie de me remémorer nos tueries.

- C'étaient pourtant d'excellents moments, précisa l'originel en faisant signe au serveur.

Le jeune homme prit la commande de l'hybride et revint quelques instants plus tard avec deux verres qu'il posa devant eux.

- Enfin, laissons le passé de côté, affirma Klaus en levant son verre. Et profitons du moment présent. Santé mon ami, ajouta-t-il avant de porter le verre à ses lèvres.

Stefan but à son tour sa boisson sans ajouter le moindre mot.

Un nouveau groupe montant sur scène. Leur chanteuse qui était fort jolie avait une belle voix. Quelques couples s'étaient levés pour danser sur la petite piste.

- N'as-tu pas envie de danser Stefan, lui lança Klaus. Je suis sure que plusieurs jeunes filles seraient ravies de t'avoir comme partenaire.

Pour toute réponse, Stefan vida son troisième verre.

- Tu n'es pas très bavard, nota-t-il, déçu du manque de réaction du vampire.

- Je suis venu pour boire et écouter de la musique et non pour discuter et danser, lui répondit Stefan d'une voix froide.

- Très bien, rétorqua Klaus sur le même ton, alors profitons de cette soirée.

L'hybride abandonna donc toute tentative de discussion et Stefan et lui restèrent jusqu'à la fermeture de l'établissement à écouter les différents groupes tout en buvant le délicieux Whisky, spécialité de l'établissement.

Quand ils reprirent le chemin du manoir, malgré le silence de Stefan, Klaus était plutôt satisfait de la soirée. Il finirait bien par redonner au vampire le goût de vivre indépendamment de son amour pour le double.


	6. Chapter 6

Note de l'auteur : Voilà avec un peu d'avance, le nouveau chapitre. Je ne sais pas si vous regardez la saison 4 de TVD, mais j'ai vraiment hâte de voir l'épisode de ce soir qui sera le dernier de l'année. Il faudra être patient pour avoir le prochain.

En tout cas la fic continue avec ce chapitre 6 qui j'espère vous plaira.

R.A.R :

Misssummer : Tes reviews m'ont fait très plaisir. Je suis contente que tu aimes. Klaus et Stefan sont mes deux personnages préférés et j'aime beaucoup ce pairing. Je ne pouvais donc pas ne pas écrire sur eux. Pour répondre à tes questions : les pensées de Stefan sont prévues pour le dernier chapitre vu que ma fic est du point de vue de Klaus, je poste pour le moment un chapitre par semaine mais si j'arrive à finir rapidement je pourrais poster plus régulièrement, pour le moment Klaus sera déjà content que Stefan le considère comme un ami. J'ai envie que les choses aillent en douceur.

* * *

Les brindilles craquèrent sous ses pas alors que l'hybride progressait dans la forêt. Il avait quitté le manoir à l'aube ayant besoin d'une bonne chasse. Il se nourrissait principalement de poches de sang volées dans les hôpitaux mais rien ne valait le sang chaud bu directement au cou d'un humain.

Depuis qu'il avait découvert Stefan dans les ordures quelques semaines plus tôt, il n'était plus sorti en compagnie de son frère. Il n'avait donc plus eu l'occasion de se nourrir d'humain à l'exception de la petite démonstration qu'il avait fait à Stefan.

Klaus était un hybride et sa partie vampire réclamait du sang mais surtout la chasse. Il faisait partie d'une espèce de prédateur qui aimait traquer ses victimes. C'était jouissif de repérer une proie, la suivre, sentir sa peur et la rendre totalement impuissante avec un seul mot.

Esther n'avait jamais voulu cela quand elle les avait transformés mais c'était ce qu'ils étaient devenus, des prédateurs. Et à partir d'eux, une nouvelle espèce était née, chacun d'eux créant à son tour des vampires. Klaus pouvait bien se vanter d'avoir la lignée la plus importante. Il lui était impossible de calculer combien il avait transformé d'humains durant ce dernier millénaire.

Durant des siècles, il avait su s'entourer des bonnes personnes. Il avait eu beaucoup de monde à son service, humains sous compulsion, des vampires et même des sorcières mais très peu avaient pu se vanter de faire partie de son cercle privé. Klaus savait s'entourer de gens dignes de confiance.

A présent, son cercle se composait uniquement de sa fratrie et de Stefan avec qui il espérait renouer rapidement une forte amitié. Après tout, Stefan s'était enfin décidé à boire du sang humain. Il ne s'agissait pour le moment que d'un verre par jour mais il fallait bien un début à tout. Et bientôt, Klaus espérait que le vampire pourrait l'accompagner dans ses parties de chasse.

L'hybride s'arrêta, ses sens aux aguets. Il venait de percevoir du mouvement et une odeur familière. Un humain se trouvait non loin de lui.

Il se déplaça rapidement jusqu'à la source de l'odeur et à l'ombre d'un grand sapin, il observa sa future victime. Il s'agissait d'une jeune fille, en plein footing matinale vu sa tenue, qui s'était arrêtée pour refaire son lacet.

Il resta un moment à la regarder, guettant le moment propice pour se montrer. Il fit un pas faisant sciemment craquer une feuille.

La jeune fille releva rapidement le regard, scrutant des yeux les alentours. Klaus pouvait sentir les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Cette malheureuse n'aurait jamais dû s'aventurer aussi loin dans la forêt.

Elle se releva, guettant toujours le moindre signe qu'elle n'était plus seule. Klaus attendit patiemment.

La jeune femme pensa surement qu'il s'agissait d'un animal ou du bruit du vent car elle reprit son chemin à petites foulées.

L'hybride la suivit des yeux alors qu'elle s'éloignait avant de se décider à intervenir. En un battement de cil, il se retrouva face à la jeune femme, lui coupant le chemin. Un cri résonna dans le silence de la forêt. L'humaine le regardait apeurée, ne comprenant pas comment un homme avait pu soudainement apparaitre devant elle.

- Tu avais envie de courir, lui sourit Klaus dévoilant ses canines, je crois que tu vas être servie.

La jeune femme recula de quelques pas, ne pouvant détacher ses yeux du visage du monstre qu'il lui faisait face. Elle tourna un instant la tête cherchant une échappatoire.

- Je vais être bon joueur, reprit Klaus dans un sourire de prédateur, je te laisse une longueur d'avance.

Après lui avoir lancé un dernier regard apeuré, la jeune femme se tourna et se mit à courir aussi vite que possible dans la direction opposée pour lui échapper.

La chasse pouvait commencer. Klaus lui laissa prendre un peu d'avance, faisant durer le plaisir de pourchasser sa proie. Il pouvait toujours entendre les battements effrénés du cœur de la jeune femme qui tentait de fuir. Mais ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est qu'elle venait de croiser le chemin de la plus puissante des créatures et qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de lui échapper.

Klaus se lança alors à la poursuite de sa proie. Il entendait son souffle saccadé. Elle trébucha mais se révéla rapidement guettant les arbres derrière elle. Elle ne pouvait pas le voir mais Klaus, lui ne manquait pas une miette de sa fuite.

Il se rapprochait d'elle. Il aurait pu l'arrêter en une seconde mais il préférait prolonger ces instants, attisant davantage sa soif.

Mais alors qu'elle arrivait à une clairière, Klaus mit fin à sa course et se dressa devant elle.

Elle releva les yeux sur lui, son visage en sueur, son souffle se faisant difficile. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir.

- Tu n'iras pas plus loin, sweetheart, déclara-t-il d'une voix séductrice, tu es à moi, ajouta-t-il en plongeant ses iris dans celle de sa proie.

Elle se figea aussitôt, entièrement sous le charme de l'hybride. Il s'avança lentement vers elle. Arrivée face à sa proie, il lui releva délicatement les cheveux et se pencha pour humer le parfum de son cou. Il pouvait sentir le sang qui circulait dans ses veines. Ses canines sortirent et il les plongea dans ce cou offert, savourant le doux nectar qui s'y échappait, et referma ses bras autour du corps qui perdait peu à peu vie.

Mais Klaus s'arrêta avant de la vider de son sang. Il posa les yeux sur la jeune femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Les battements de son cœur étaient tous justes perceptibles. Elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

- Je dois être fou, se dit Klaus alors qu'il portait son poignet à sa bouche avant d'y mordre.

Il installa la tête de la jeune femme contre son torse et il lui fit avaler le sang qui coulait de son membre. Elle remua lentement des yeux avant de les poser sur la créature qui s'était nourrie d'elle et qui à présent lui portait secours.

- Tu vas oublier ce qu'il vient se passer, lui ordonna Klaus. Tu es tombé en courant et tu t'es évanouie.

Il déposa la jeune femme contre un arbre et quitta les lieux à vitesse vampirique se disant que Stefan avait une bien mauvaise influence sur lui.

Il arrêta sa course à la porte du manoir. Mais alors qu'il entrait dans sa demeure, il sentit l'odeur du sang. Elle était très présente dans l'air, anormalement présente dans tout le rez-de-chaussée.

Il laissa ses sens le guider vers l'endroit où elle était la plus forte et reste stupéfait face à la scène qu'il découvrit dans le salon.

Son frère Kol était debout, les bras croisés, un sourire sur le visage alors qu'il regardait Stefan se nourrir au cou d'une femme.

Klaus n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Stefan maintenait sa proie contre lui aspirant goulument le sang qui s'échappait de son cou, et gouttait à présent le long de la mâchoire du vampire jusqu'à son t-shirt.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix dure.

- Un vampire se nourrit comme il se doit, commenta Kol.

- Stefan, que fais-tu ? S'étonna-t-il en se rapprochant du vampire qui n'avait pas relevé les yeux du cou de la victime à son entrée.

- Laisse-le Nik, il savoure son repas.

- Arrête Stefan, lui intima Klaus à quelques pas du vampire.

- Laisse-le, répéta Kol en s'interposant entre son frère et Stefan. Il se comporte enfin comme un vrai vampire.

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut, lui cria son ainé et en une seconde, il envoya son frère à terre et se rua sur Stefan pour le détacher de l'humaine qu'il maintint contre lui tout en éloignant Stefan, le bras tendu vers lui. Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux Stefan, lui dit-il alors que le vampire le regardait froidement, énervé d'avoir été interrompu dans son repas.

Stefan tentait de repousser Klaus, ses yeux rivés sur le cou en sang de la jeune femme.

- Arrête, lui ordonna Klaus, utilisant son pouvoir de compulsion sur le vampire. Que lui as-tu fais ? Demanda-t-il à son frère qui se relevait.

- Ce que tu aurais dû faire depuis le début, lui sourit Kol.

- Tu l'as contraint à se nourrir, vociféra Klaus, énervé par l'attitude de son frère.

- Cela n'a pas été bien difficile, déclara le plus jeune, son instinct ne demandait qu'à sortir.

- Tu n'avais aucun droit de le contraindre, rugit de nouveau Klaus, lançant un regard meurtrier à son frère.

- Il ne s'agit que d'une humaine Nik, tentait de l'apaiser Kol.

Klaus reporta alors son attention sur la jeune femme immobile contre lui et s'entailla le poignet pour la seconde fois.

- Que fais-tu ? S'étonna à son tour Kol, ne comprenant pas la réaction de son ainé.

- Je répare tes bêtises, lui répondit Klaus en faisant avaler son sang à la femme avant d'aller la déposer sur le canapé.

Il se retourna alors vers Stefan qui n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il lui en avait donné l'ordre.

- Libère-le, ordonna-t-il à son frère.

- Je croyais que tu voulais l'éventreur, contesta Kol. Ca fait des jours que tu essayes de le faire réagir et tu n'arrives à rien. J'ai donc fait ce que tu aurais dû faire depuis le début.

- Libère-le tout de suite, exigea-t-il, sa voix se faisant plus dure.

- Comme tu veux, mais si tu veux mon avis, tu perds ton temps avec lui.

Sur ses dernières paroles, il se plaça à quelques centimètres du vampire et le libéra de sa compulsion. Klaus vit le visage de Stefan se décomposer alors qu'il réalisait ce qu'il venait de faire, la preuve coulant désormais sur ses vêtements.

Le regard de Stefan passait de la jeune fille inconsciente dans le canapé à ses mains pleines de sang.

- Tu ferais mieux d'aller nettoyer tout ça, lui conseilla Klaus en lui donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

Stefan posa une dernière fois ses iris verts sur la jeune femme et quitta la pièce sans un mot.

- Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle Nik, déclara son frère.

- Pas si vite, le stoppa Klaus alors que Kol s'apprêtait lui aussi à quitter le salon. Occupe-toi de la fille. Efface-lui la mémoire et laisse la rentrer chez elle.

- Tu plaisantes ! S'exclama Kol en toisant son frère. Est-ce que j'ai la tête du bon samaritain.

- C'est toi qui l'a fait venir alors c'est à toi de t'en occuper. Et ramène la seine et sauve, lui intima Klaus avant de laisser son frère pour aller voir comment se portait Stefan.

Il monta les escaliers pour atteindre le premier étage et se rendit à la première chambre qui était celle qu'il avait attribuée au vampire. Il cogna à la porte.

- Stefan, l'appela-t-il en entrant dans la chambre.

Il entendit l'eau couler dans la salle de bain. Il s'assit donc sur le lit du vampire attendant qu'il finisse de se rafraichir.

Stefan sortit quelques minutes plus tard de la salle de bain. Il avait changé de vêtements, les siens étant maculés du sang.

- Que veux-tu Klaus ? Demanda-t-il en avisant la présence de l'hybride dans sa chambre.

- Savoir si ça allait.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que je mords un humain, déclara Stefan d'un ton qui se voulait détaché.

- Et on sait tous deux à quel point ça t'affecte.

Stefan se contenta de hausser les épaules en signe de réponse.

- Allons faire un tour, proposa Klaus, ne supportant pas l'air étouffant de la pièce.

Ils se rendirent dans le jardin et firent quelques pas dans le silence. Stefan avait le regard vide.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Lui demanda Klaus, voulant avoir une explication de la scène à laquelle il avait assisté.

- Rien d'important, répondit le vampire en poursuivant sa marche, se dirigeant vers les abords de la propriété.

- Comment tu t'es retrouvé la tête plongée dans le cou d'une femme alors que tu répugnes à t'attaquer à un humain ?

- Demande à ton frère, déclara Stefan pour toute réponse et il s'appuya sur le muret.

- Il n'aurait jamais dû utiliser la compulsion sur toi, désapprouva Klaus en prenant place à ses côtés.

- Pourquoi m'avoir arrêté ? Le questionna alors Stefan. Je croyais que tu voulais retrouver le ripper.

- C'est vrai mais pas sous la contrainte, lui confia Klaus. J'ai compris que tu devais garder ton libre arbitre. Je ne referais pas la même erreur.

- Voilà qui m'étonne de toi, s'étonna Stefan et il reprit le chemin du manoir laissant l'hybride à ses interrogations.


	7. Chapter 7

Note de l'auteur : Il ne me reste plus qu'un chapitre et l'épilogue à écrire, je vais donc pouvoir publier plus souvent.

RAR Misssummer : Merci, je suis ravie que ça te plaise toujours et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour ce chapitre.

* * *

Le bruit du moteur rugit dans l'allée alors que Klaus prenait le chemin du garage au volant d'une Aston Martin V12 Vantage.

Il sortit du véhicule qu'il contempla un moment. Elle serait parfaite pour Stefan. Il connaissait le faible que le vampire avait pour les voitures. Ainsi il aurait tout le loisir d'aller se balader dans les environs au volant de cette petite merveille.

Il ne quittait guerre le manoir que pour se nourrir dans la forêt et ou les quelques fois que Klaus l'avaient entrainé dans un pub pour boire un verre et discuter même si généralement cela finissait en monologue de l'hybride, le vampire étant peu enclin à faire la conversation.

Il verrouilla la porte du garage et rentra chez lui où il retrouva sa sœur au salon. Il se servit un verre de Bourbon et s'installa à son tour dans le canapé.

- Tu as acheté une voiture, nota Rebekah sans relever les yeux de son magazine féminin.

- C'est un cadeau pour Stefan, sourit Klaus en vidant son verre. Je le trouve bien trop casanier.

- Je ne te savais pas si généreux Nik, s'étonna Rebekah. Enfin c'est vrai que Stefan a le droit à un traitement particulier, le pauvre petit chou abandonné. Lui a le droit à bien des égards de ta part.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, contrecarra Klaus. D'ailleurs où est-il ?

- Surement en train de se morfondre sur la terrasse, répondit Rebekah en désignant l'arrière de la maison. Kol m'a rapporté le petit échange que vous avez eu l'autre jour, ajouta-t-elle. Malheur à celui qui ose s'en prendre à Stefan.

- Kol n'avait aucun droit de le contraindre, grogna Klaus en se repositionnant plus confortablement dans le canapé.

- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux de lui, admit Rebekah. Il ne veut pas de ton amitié alors pourquoi insister. Ca ne te ressemble pas de te montrer aussi patient avec quelqu'un.

- Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre Rebekah, s'énerva Klaus et il se leva pour aller rejoindre Stefan.

Il commençait sérieusement à être las des réflexions de sa fratrie sur l'intérêt qu'il portait au vampire. Stefan avait été son ami à une époque, il avait toujours eu une grande considération pour le vampire. Il n'était pas compliqué de comprendre qu'il souhaitant retrouver l'amitié de Stefan.

Il n'avait jamais été proche de quelqu'un comme il l'était de Stefan à Chicago. Certes, Klaus avait des frères mais leur relation était différente.

Elijah étant son ainé, avait toujours un œil critique sur ses actions. Klaus le trouvait bien trop sage. Il n'était pas le genre de personne avec lequel on pouvait s'amuser. D'ailleurs, son ainé avait souvent condamné le comportement de ses benjamins.

Il ne s'était jamais bien entendu avec Finn. Déjà à l'époque où ils étaient humains, ils n'étaient pas proches et ils s'étaient davantage éloignés une fois transformés en vampires. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il n'avait pas libéré Finn de la dague. Il en avait assez d'entendre ses réflexions.

Quant à Kol, il était bien plus jeune que Klaus et tellement immature. Les seules choses qui intéressaient le plus jeune des frères étaient les filles et la chasse.

Avec Stefan, il avait rapidement noué une grande complicité. Ce vampire dénommé à l'époque « l'éventreur » avait attiré la curiosité de l'hybride. Il lui avait appris de nombreux tours et à chaque fois, il était fasciné par sa façon de tuer. Stefan avait même demandé à être son bras droit. C'était de bons moments qui avaient pris fin bien trop tôt.

Maintenant, il se retrouvait avec un Stefan certes très différent de l'éventreur de Monterrey mais il ne pouvait nier ce lien si particulier qu'il y avait entre eux. Et Stefan finirait par en prendre conscience lui aussi.

Klaus sortit par la véranda. Il retrouva Stefan assis à la table du jardin, son nouveau journal devant lui. Le vampire tenait à écrire chaque fait important de sa vie afin de ne rien n'oublier. Un humain oubliait facilement les évènements de la semaine passée alors que restait-il en mémoire d'un vampire après plusieurs décennies. Klaus n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin de coucher sa vie sur le papier. En mille ans, il aurait eu cependant beaucoup de choses à raconter.

Il prit place face à son ancien ami qui ne réagit nullement à son arrivée. L'hybride était habitué à cette ignorance de la part de Stefan qui bien souvent était plongé dans un mutisme qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de rompre.

- Que peux-tu bien raconter dans ton journal, lui demanda-t-il en se penchant sur la table croisant les coudes.

Le vampire releva quelques secondes les yeux pour croiser le regard de l'hybride avant de se remettre à son récit sans prononcer la moindre parole. Klaus nota le verre à moitié vide prêt de son coude gauche. Stefan s'était donc servi dans les réserves de sang. C'était un bon début. Il fallait bien qu'il se rende à l'évidence que le sang animal ne pouvait pas suffire à étancher sa soif.

- Je te trouve bien nostalgique Stefan, commenta Klaus devant le silence de son vis-à-vis. Tu repenses encore à ton ancienne vie et à Elena. Si tu le désires je pourrais te faire tout oublier. Tu te sentirais mieux après.

- Je ne veux pas oublier, intervint-il enfin. J'ai aimé Elena et chaque moment passé avec elle, a été merveilleux. Je veux garder chacun d'eux en mémoire. Elle était la plus belle chose qu'il me soit arrivé, ajouta-t-il avec passion.

- Tu es bien trop sentimental Stefan, souligna Klaus, un sourire se dessinant sur son visage face à la réaction du vampire.

- L'amour n'est pas une faiblesse, reprit le brun. C'est une force. Il nous donne une raison de vivre, une raison d'accepter cette vie d'immortels. A quoi bon vivre l'éternité seul et sans but. Il n'y a que deux façons de supporter l'éternité pour un vampire, poursuivit-il, l'amour ou la folie et j'ai choisi l'amour. Je ne veux pas passer l'éternité comme un fou assoiffé de sang dont l'unique but dans la vie est de massacrer. Je ne veux plus taire mon humanité. J'ai choisi de vivre avec mes sentiments et mes émotions. Mais c'est quelque chose que tu ne pourras jamais comprendre, acheva-t-il et il ferma son journal.

- C'est un très beau discours, commenta Klaus en se reculant pour appuyer son dos au dossier de la chaise. Mais l'amour ne peut conduire qu'à la perte Stefan. Regarde dans quel état tu t'es mis par amour. Il t'en rendu faible.

- Alors dis-moi que devrais-je faire de mon éternité ? Lui demanda Stefan qui se leva pour faire face à Klaus, les mains appuyées sur la table.

- Il y a tant de choses à découvrir dans ce monde, et tu n'as encore rien vu, lui répondit l'hybride, croisant ses jambes.

- Tu crois que je suis une fille à qui tu peux sortir tes belles promesse de monde à découvrir, sourit Stefan. Ça ne marche pas avec moi.

- Allons faire un tour, lui proposa-t-il alors que Stefan s'apprêtait à rentrer après avoir ramassé son carnet et son stylo.

- Je ne suis pas intéressé, refusa-t-il aussitôt comme à chacune des invitations de Klaus.

- Tu sais bien que je ne te laisse jamais le choix Stefan, lui sourit Klaus en appuyant sur le prénom du vampire. Je suis certain que tu ne vas pas le regretter.

- Très bien, je te suis, concéda malgré lui Stefan en reposant ses affaires sur la table.

Ils retraversèrent le manoir pour se rendre au garage. Mais Klaus stoppa Stefan qui s'avançait vers le Land Rover de l'hybride.

- On ne prend pas celle-là aujourd'hui. Que dis-tu de prendre celle-ci ? Proposa Klaus en désignant le premier véhicule et il lança les clés à Stefan. De plus, c'est toi qui conduis vu qu'elle est à toi.

- Tu m'offres une voiture, s'étonna Stefan, ses yeux passant des clefs dans sa main droite à l'Aston Martin à quelques mètres de lui.

- Je me suis dit que tu aurais surement envie de bouger à peu, sourit Klaus en allant se placer du côté passager. On y va.

- Tu me prends vraiment pour une femme que tu peux acheter avec des cadeaux hors de prix, contesta Stefan qui malgré ses paroles dévorait la voiture des yeux.

- Non, le contredit Klaus s'appuyant contre la portière pour regarder Stefan par-dessus le toit du véhicule. J'offre une voiture à un ami qui sera l'apprécier à sa juste valeur.

- Je ne suis pas ton ami.

- Tu as toujours été mon ami, répliqua l'hybride. Maintenant en route. Tu n'as pas envie d'essayer ce petit bijou ?

Stefan croisa un instant le regard brillant de l'hybride avant d'actionner l'ouverture automatique des portes et de monter derrière le volant. Klaus s'installa à son tour dans le siège passager et se tourna vers Stefan.

- En route, mon ami. Voyons voir ce qu'elle a dans le ventre.

Stefan mit le contact et Klaus apprécia immédiatement le bruit du moteur. Il avait choisi la voiture parfaite. Ils quittèrent la propriété, prenant les petites routes de campagne. Klaus ne dit plus un mot, il laissait Stefan profiter de cette petite virée. Déjà que le vampire n'était pas très enclin à discuter avec lui alors il n'allait certainement pas le déranger maintenant.

Alors que la voiture prenait de la vitesse, Klaus se tourna vers son ami. Il sourit face au visage détendu qu'il affichait. Il savourait de toute évidence ce moment.

Le soleil se couchait à l'horizon et Stefan prit l'autoroute en direction du centre-ville de Manchester. A la nuit tombée, les rues de la ville étaient déjà bien animées.

- Voilà ce qu'il nous faut, annonça Klaus en désignant l'attroupement de personne à la porte du club devant lequel le véhicule passait.

- Une soirée privée ? Demanda Stefan sceptique en avisant lui aussi le rassemblement d'humains sur le trottoir.

- Le meilleur terrain de chasse, sourit Klaus, prêt à faire des ravages dans cette petite fête.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'en prendre à des humains, protesta Stefan en dépassant le club. Je ne tuerais plus d'humains.

- Qui t'a parlé de tuer. Il y a plusieurs façons de se nourrir, l'informa Klaus, et je suis tout disposé à te les enseigner. Fais-moi confiance.

- Comme si j'avais des raisons de le faire après tout ce qui s'est passé, le coupa Stefan en tournant à gauche à l'intersection.

- Laissons le passé de côté, Stefan, lui conseilla l'hybride et il avisa le véhicule qui quittait son stationnement quelques mètres plus loin. Gare toi, lui intima-t-il. Que tu le veuilles ou pas nous allons nous inviter à cette petite soirée.

Après avoir garé la voiture, Klaus et Stefan remontèrent la rue jusqu'à la file d'humains qui attendaient de pouvoir rentrer dans le club. Malgré les protestations de quelques invités peu enclins à se faire dépasser, Klaus les fusilla du regard et se plaça devant le videur.

- Nous sommes attendu à l'intérieur, lui glissa-t-il en utilisant son pouvoir de persuasion.

L'homme leur ouvrit les portes et les laissa passer sans un mot.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Klaus se mit aussitôt à aimer l'atmosphère, des corps en mouvements sur la piste, des gens complètement inhibés à cause de l'alcool, une épaisse fumée s'élevant au-dessus des danseurs rendant leur vision difficile. Il y avait tous les ingrédients pour se nourrir en toute discrétion.

- Tu n'as plus qu'à choisir ta victime, déclara Klaus en se retournant pour faire face à Stefan. Ils sont tous à toi, ajouta-t-il en désignant les danseurs en sueur sur la piste de danse.

- J'ai vais plutôt prendre un verre au bar, annonça le brun et il laissa Klaus, se faufilant à travers la foule pour regagner le comptoir.

Klaus le suivit des yeux avant de se frayer un chemin parmi les danseurs. La musique était entrainante et des corps ne tardèrent pas se coller à lui. Il avisa la charmante jeune femme qui s'était approchée de lui. Il posa une main sur sa hanche et se mit à onduler au rythme de la musique plongeant son regard dans celui de sa victime. Il lui murmura quelques paroles et lentement se pencha au-dessus de son cou, dégageant une mèche de cheveux. Il huma son parfum et l'appel du sang fit sortir ses canines qui se plantèrent dans ce cou offert. Tout en maintenant la jeune femme contre lui, ses hanches ondulant contre les siennes, il se délecta de son sang.

Il en but une quantité suffisante et la relâcha, reposant ses cheveux sur les deux petits trous pour les cacher.

- Un vrai délice, sweetheart, lui susurra-t-il au creux de l'oreille, maintenant tu peux oublier ce qu'il vient de se passer.

L'hybride répéta l'opération avec une jolie blonde qui venait vers lui. Avec un sourire et de belles paroles, elle n'était plus qu'une poupée entre ses bras. Il la savoura avant d'effacer ce court instant de sa mémoire.

Il releva les yeux en direction du bar à la recherche de Stefan. Le vampire était en train de repousser une très jolie fille qui lui proposait sa compagnie. L'hybride soupira. Si Stefan ne se décidait pas à oublier Elena, il finirait dans un monastère.

Il ignora les regards et les mains baladeuses de jeunes femmes toutes prêtes à s'offrir à lui et rejoignit le vampire au bar.

- Tu ne sais vraiment pas t'amuser mon pauvre Stefan, déclara-t-il après avoir commandé un verre.

Il prit place sur un tabouret alors que Stefan portait son verre à ses lèvres pour ne pas lui répondre.

- C'est un tel gâchis de ne pas en profiter, ajouta l'hybride avant de boire à son tour.

- Je peux vous offrir un verre.

Klaus se pencha et avisa la jeune femme qui s'était approchée du vampire. Si seulement Stefan comprenait et accepter le pouvoir qu'ils avaient sur les humains. Ils étaient les proies et eux les chasseurs.

Malgré le joli sourire de la brune et son décolleté plus que plongeant, Stefan refusa son invitation et vida son verre sans lui adresser le moindre regard, laissant la jeune femme filer.

- Comment peux-tu refuser une telle invitation ?

- Je ne suis pas intéressé, répondit Stefan et reposant son verre sur le comptoir, il se leva. Si tu as finis on pourrait rentrer.

- Pas encore, l'arrêta l'hybride qui se leva à son tour. Suis-moi.

Il attrapa son bras et longea le bar jusqu'à arriver à une ouverture où une pancarte indiquait l'accès aux toilettes à l'étage.

Il s'y engagea, Stefan sur les talons et arrivé au premier, il vit une jeune femme qui venait dans leur direction.

- Pas si vite, love, l'arrêta Klaus alors qu'elle passait devant les deux hommes. Tout va bien se passer, lui dit-il en lui caressant la joue.

Il lui saisit le poignet et y planta ses canines, faisant couler le sang. Il lécha le liquide avant de se tourner vers Stefan.

- C'est ainsi qu'on se nourrit Stefan, déclara-t-il en lui désignant le poignet. Bois mon ami.

Les yeux de Stefan se posèrent sur le sang qui goutait du poignet et les veines apparurent sous ses yeux.

- N'essaye pas de résister, ajouta Klaus pour l'encourager. Un vampire boit du sang directement aux veines de sa victime.

- Je ne veux pas, refusa Stefan en détournant le regard.

- Ne refoule pas ta vraie nature Stefan, insista Klaus. Plus tu lutteras et plus elle voudra sortir.

Il se rapprocha du vampire, le forçant à poser les yeux sur le poignet au sang.

- Prends le et nourris toi ! Elle n'en mourra pas.

- Je ne serais pas capable de m'arrêter, hésita Stefan, le regard baissé vers le sol.

- Je suis là, le rassura Klaus. Alors bois.

Il mit le poignet sous le nez de Stefan qui releva immédiatement la tête sous l'odeur du sang. Il prit le poignet entre ses mains, regardant le sang qui s'échappait avant de le porter à ses lèvres pour y planter ses canines.

Klaus le vit serrer le membre entre ses doigts aspirant goulument le précieux liquide. Aucun vampire ne pouvait indéfiniment combattre ses instincts. Il n'y avait rien de meilleur que le sang chaud.

La porte des toilettes s'ouvrit et une jeune femme en sortit. Elle resta stupéfaite face à la scène qui se déroulait dans le couloir.

- Tu n'as rien vu, affirma Klaus qui apparut en un battement de cils devant elle.

Elle poursuivit donc son chemin sans prêter attention au vampire qui se nourrissait.

- Ca suffit, déclara Klaus quand il estima que le vampire en avait bu assez.

Cependant, Stefan ne l'écoutait pas et tenait toujours fermement le poignet, sa soif de sang humain l'emportant sur sa raison.

- Assez, lui cria Klaus en repoussant Stefan de la jeune femme qui avait regardé impuissante le vampire se nourrir d'elle. Tu vas rentrer chez toi, soigner cette blessure et oublier ce qu'il vient de se passer, l'envouta Klaus avant de la laisser partir.

Il se tourna vers Stefan qui essuyait d'un revers de manche le sang qui coulait de ses lèvres. Le vampire avait un regard affolé, réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire.

- Voilà pourquoi je ne veux pas me nourrir comme ça, je suis incapable de m'arrêter, vociféra Stefan.

- Tu dois juste apprendre à te contrôler, lui assura Klaus en lui donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule. Rentrons.

Ils firent le chemin jusqu'à la voiture en silence. Klaus savait que Stefan regrettait son comportement. Sans son intervention, le vampire aurait vidé la jeune femme de son sang.

- Tu ne pourras pas boire tout le temps des poches de sang, lança Klaus alors qu'ils étaient sur l'autoroute. Tu dois boire directement à la source.

- Je ne peux pas, répliqua Stefan. Il est hors de question que je tue des innocents.

- Je serais là pour t'arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, le rassura Klaus. C'est en refusant de boire directement à la source que tu ne parviendras jamais à te contrôler. Mais je t'aiderais et tu finiras par réaliser la liberté que procure le statut de vampire.

* * *

Alors ? Impressions, Commentaires, Critiques ….


	8. Chapter 8

Voilà le chapitre 8, Klaus et Stefan se rendent dans une ville que j'aime beaucoup.

Je vous souhaite à tous un joyeux Noël.

* * *

Les grands bâtiments s'étendaient à perte de vue. Le Gherkin offrait vraiment le meilleur point de vue de la ville de Londres.

Klaus et Stefan avait quitté le manoir de bonne heure pour se rendre dans la capitale. Klaus devait y rencontrer son avocat pour ses placements à la City. Au cours des décennies, l'hybride avait fait pas mal de placements juteux qui lui rapportaient chaque année une petite fortune. Il n'avait certes pas besoin d'argent car d'un simple regard il obtenait tout ce qu'il désirait mais Klaus était un homme de grandeur qui aimait vivre dans la richesse et l'abondance.

L'homme lui avait ainsi pendant une bonne demi-heure exposé l'état de ses affaires et lui avait fait signer de nombreux papiers. Klaus lui avait confié la gestion entière de son portefeuille à la City, ne s'intéressant que de loin à l'état de ses finances.

- Arrête de bougonner Stefan et apprécie plutôt la vue, lança-t-il au brun qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'avocat pour déjeuner dans ce restaurant situé au sommet du bâtiment.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu m'as trainé ici, répliqua le vampire visiblement de mauvais humeur.

Klaus l'avait en effet réveillé à l'aube, l'invitant sans possibilité de refus à l'accompagner à Londres.

- Londres est une ville magnifique. Regarde autour de toi. Cette ville a su faire cohabiter la modernité avec le traditionnel, expliqua-t-il.

En effet, à Londres, les bâtiments modernes comme le Gherkin- emblème de la City - faisaient face à des monuments et architectures plus anciennes telle que la cathédrale Saint Paul. La ville avait su garder toute son authenticité tout en s'ouvrant à la modernité et la technologie.

- J'ai toujours aimé cette ville, poursuivit Klaus en se servant un verre. A l'époque où nous vivions dans ce pays, nous étions souvent conviés à des réceptions à la cour ou chez un membre de la noblesse. Kol était celui qui appréciait le plus ses soirées. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas rare que des servantes disparaissent mystérieusement à ces occasions, sourit Klaus avant de porter sa fourchette à ses lèvres. La ville a beaucoup changé et je me ferais un plaisir de te la faire visiter, ajouta-t-il après avoir savouré quelques bouchées de son cheesecake.

- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu attends de moi ? Demanda Stefan qui avait fini son repas. Tu m'héberges depuis des semaines, m'offres une voiture. Tu dis que tu veux m'aider et maintenant tu veux m'amener en promenade.

- C'est pourtant simple, répondit l'hybride en reposant ses deux coudes croisés sur la table. Je veux aider un ami. Tu étais si mal en point quand je t'ai trouvé Stefan. Je voulais juste t'aider à te reconstruire pour que tu puisses profiter de ton éternité et de la liberté de ton statut d'immortel.

- Je voulais ta mort, reconnut Stefan en plongeant son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis. J'ai tant de fois essayé de te tuer et je n'en aurais éprouvé aucun remords.

- C'est du passé tout ça, le coupa Klaus. N'y pensons plus. Seul notre amitié et le futur comptent, conclut-il en levant son verre.

Il but sa boisson et regarda Stefan faire de même sans dire un seul mot.

- Si tu as finis, nous pouvons y aller, proposa-il en se levant et il jeta quelques billets sur la table.

Ils quittèrent la City pour regagner l'autre rive en passant par le fameux Tower Bridge. De nombreux touristes prenaient des photos avec la Tour de Londres en arrière-plan. Ils longèrent la Tamise et Klaus s'arrêta devant le Globe Theatre, il était la reproduction à l'identique de l'ancien théâtre qui avait brulé au début du 17ème siècle.

- Voilà un de mes endroits préférés, déclara Klaus en entrant dans le théâtre suivi par le vampire. J'ai de nombreuses fois eu l'occasion de venir assister à des pièces dans l'ancien théâtre lors de mes visites à Londres. Shakespeare était un grand auteur et ses pièces étaient de pures merveilles, exposa l'hybride avec enthousiasme. Roméo et Juliette était un véritable chef d'œuvre. J'ai toujours aimé le théâtre. Il n'y rien de mieux que le jeu des acteurs loin de ces trucages et effets spéciaux du cinéma.

- Je ne te savais pas si passionné, rigola Stefan. C'est toi le plus sentimental de nous deux.

- Il y a encore beaucoup de choses que tu ignores sur moi Stefan, lui sourit Klaus. J'apprécie les belles choses. Et l'art en fait parti. Les galeries ne manquent pas à Londres. La National Gallery est un lieu à ne pas manquer pour un artiste.

Ils firent le tour de la scène et des galeries du Globe Theater puis traversèrent le pont Millenium pour rejoindre la cathédrale Saint Paul, un autre monument incontournable de Londres.

Klaus, en excellent guide touristique raconta l'histoire de la Cathédrale à Stefan de sa première construction au 7ème siècle aux différents incendies qui ravagèrent le lieu sacré jusqu'à sa dernière reconstruction.

Ils grimpèrent au sommet du dôme pour admirer une nouvelle fois la splendeur de la ville à leur pied. Klaus était heureux de constater que Stefan ne semblait pas indifférent à cette beauté.

Après la visite de la galerie, ils passèrent devant Buckingham Palace. Le palais n'était pas encore construit à l'époque où Klaus était reçu à la cour. Ils firent le tour des lieux, appréciant le luxe et l'architecture des lieux.

- C'est dans ce genre d'endroit que tu aimerais vivre, commenta Stefan alors qu'ils entraient dans un grand salon. Des pièces immenses et des domestiques en pagaille. C'est tout à fait pour toi.

- Je n'ai pas les prétentions d'un roi, rigola Klaus.

- En effet, tu es bien trop humble pour ça, ironisa le vampire en prenant le chemin de la sortie.

- Que dirais-tu d'un petit encas, proposa Klaus en rejoignant Stefan.

Ils quittèrent le domaine royal et longèrent Green Park. Klaus savait exactement à quel endroit amener Stefan pour que le vampire se nourrisse. Son ami ne parvenait pas encore à maitriser sa soif et il était capable de se laisser emporter jusqu'à arracher la tête de sa victime. Il n'en aurait pas fini avec les remords de Stefan s'il laissait cela se produire. Il devait s'assurer que le vampire buvait sans mettre en danger la vie de l'humain.

Ils parcoururent encore quelques rues et arrivèrent devant l'une des nombreuses entrées de Hyde Park. Un petit écureuil passa devant eux avant de grimper à toute vitesse dans un arbre.

- Ceci n'est pas au menu du jour, déclara Klaus en montrant le petit animal. Il y a bien meilleur, sourit-il en désignant les nombreux promeneurs du parc. Choisis ta victime.

Klaus vit Stefan faire le tour des lieux des yeux, s'arrêtant sur plusieurs jeunes filles qui couraient.

- Je ne peux pas, confia-t-il en baissant le regard. Je ne serais pas capable de m'arrêter et il y a bien trop de monde.

- Tu dois apprendre à te nourrir Stefan, souligna Klaus d'une voix posée. Regarde cette fille, là-bas, c'est la proie idéale.

L'hybride lui indiqua une jeune promeneuse qui se baladait un peu en retrait derrière un grand bosquet.

- Loin des regards, personne ne le remarquera. Viens, l'invita-t-il et en une seconde il se retrouva face à la jeune fille.

Sa proie s'apprêtait à pousser un cri de surprise mais les mots de l'hybride la calmèrent aussitôt. Il lui dit de ne pas avoir peur. Il releva les cheveux de la jeune femme révélant son cou qu'il huma.

- Sers toi mon ami, l'invita Klaus alors que le vampire l'avait rejoint. Elle est à toi, ajouta-t-il en lui présentant le cou de la jeune femme réduite au silence.

- Je ne peux pas, répéta Stefan, ses yeux fixant le sol pour ne pas se poser sur ce cou offert.

- Si tu ne veux pas te nourrir Stefan, je vais le faire, déclara Klaus d'une voix assurée. Et je ne promets pas qu'il lui reste une seule goutte de sang après.

Il poussa un peu plus la jeune femme vers Stefan qui l'attrapa par la hanche. Ses yeux se posèrent instinctivement sur sa jugulaire, ses canines sortirent et des veines se formèrent sur ses yeux. L'appel du sang était trop fort, le vampire ne pouvait y résister et Klaus ne voulait pas manquer une miette de ce spectacle.

- Vas-y mon ami, l'encouragea-t-il.

Stefan ne se fit pas prier une énième fois et il plongea ses canines dans le cou de l'humaine, maintenant à présent son corps contre lui. Klaus le regardait subjugué par la soif du vampire. Le coté éventreur de Stefan ne demandait qu'à sortir. Le désir du sang humain était très fort chez le vampire et plus il le combattrait et plus il le dominerait. Klaus devait donc lui apprendre à se maitriser et cela risquait d'être long et difficile au vue du passé de Stefan.

- Je pense que ça suffit, déclara Klaus en posant une main sur l'épaule de Stefan pour l'arrêter.

Mais le vampire n'était pas décidé à lâcher sa proie et il repoussa violement l'hybride lui signifiant ainsi de le laisser à son repas. Il agrippa plus fermement l'humaine la vidant davantage de son sang qui coulait à présent le long de sa mâchoire.

Klaus arracha alors Stefan de sa victime, le repoussant sans ménagement et le vampire s'écrasa contre un arbre. Il releva les yeux et regarda avec effroi la jeune fille qui reposait dans les bras de l'hybride, son cou dégoulinant de sang. Klaus s'entailla le poignet et lui offrit son sang. Il avait arrêté de justesse le vampire. La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux et il lui ordonna d'oublier tout ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Il la relâcha et se tourna vers Stefan qui était toujours assis contre l'arbre, réalisant l'acte qu'il avait failli commettre.

- Ca va aller, le rassura Klaus et il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

Stefan accepta la main de l'hybride et se releva avant de s'essuyer la bouche.

- Je n'y arriverais pas, admit-il d'une voix faible.

- Ca prendra du temps, sourit l'hybride en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Klaus sortit son téléphone de sa poche et regarda l'heure avant de composer un numéro.

- Rebekah, love, où es-tu ? Demanda-t-il en portant le combiné à son oreille.

Sa jeune sœur avait souhaité les accompagner dans la capitale pour faire du shopping. Il l'avait donc déposé chez Harrods avant de se rendre à la City pour rencontrer son avocat. Il ne valait mieux pas être avec Rebekah quand elle faisait les magasins. Stefan qui avait dû assister aux essayages de l'originelle après son réveil à Chicago était bien de son avis.

L'hybride soupira alors que sa sœur l'informait qu'elle était toujours dans le grand magasin entrain de parfaire sa garde-robe pour son entrée à l'université.

- Il nous reste plus qu'à aller la chercher avant qu'elle ne dévalise tous les magasins, déclara Klaus après avoir mis fin à sa conversation téléphonique.

Les deux vampires suivirent une allée pour quitter le parc et en quelques minutes pénétrèrent dans le plus grand centre commercial de la ville.

- Je n'aurais jamais du accepter qu'elle vienne, se plaignît Klaus de mauvaise humeur. On va avoir du mal à la sortir d'ici.

- Je te fais confiance pour gérer ta sœur, sourit Stefan en suivant l'originel dans les escalators.

Il y a avait foule dans le magasin et il n'était pas facile de se frayer un chemin parmi ses drogués du shopping qui déambulaient leurs sacs à la main.

Ils se rendirent aux rayons du prêt à porter féminin où elles retrouvèrent Rebekah en plein essayage.

- Tu n'as pas encore fini, grogna Klaus en arrivant à la hauteur de sa sœur devant le miroir.

- Ah, Nik, Stefan, vous tombez bien, sourit la jeune femme en tournant sur elle-même tout en scrutant son reflet dans la grande glace. Vous allez pouvoir m'aider à choisir.

- On n'a pas que ça à faire, Rebekah, maugréa de nouveau Klaus. Alors finis tes achats et on y va.

- Ce que tu peux être grincheux Nik, constata la jeune fille avant de se tourner vers le vampire. Que penses-tu de cette robe Stefan ? Lui demanda-t-elle en tournant de nouveau sur elle-même pour lui donner un meilleur aperçu.

- Elle est jolie, répondit simplement Stefan, ne souhaitant pas contrarié la jeune femme qui pouvait se montrer très susceptible quand il était question d'apparence. Elle te va bien.

- Il y a aussi une autre qui me plait, déclara Rebekah en se dirigeant vers les cabines. Je vais l'essayer et tu me donneras ton avis Stefan.

- Rebekah, pour l'amour du ciel, prends les deux robes et partons, s'énerva Klaus, peu d'humeur à passer une minute de plus dans ce magasin.

- Très bien, céda la jeune fille. Je vais me changer avant de passer en caisse.

- Ah les femmes et le shopping, soupira Klaus alors que sa sœur avait rejoint la cabine d'essayage pour remettre ses vêtements.

Le vampire lui répondit d'un simple sourire lui signifiant ainsi qu'il compatissait.

Rebekah sortit de la cabine revêtu de la tenue qu'elle portait le matin et se rendit à la caisse les bras chargés de vêtement. Elle avait de toute évidence décidée de refaire entièrement sa garde-robe. Elle paya ses achats et tendit les sacs à son frère.

- Tu te fous de moi, grogna Klaus en regardant les paquets. Je ne suis pas ton valet.

- Stefan, tu veux bien m'aider s'il te plait, demanda-t-elle au brun avec un grand sourire en lui prenant le bras. Tu es un véritable amour, ajouta-t-elle quand le vampire se saisit des paquets. Tu aurais toi aussi besoin de refaire ta garde-robe. Tu manques cruellement de vêtements et je sais exactement où aller, conclut-elle en entrainant le vampire dans la galerie.

Malgré les protestations de Stefan, l'originelle insista pour l'amener dans une grande boutique pour hommes. Klaus dont la patience avait atteint ses limites aurait volontiers arraché la tête de sa sœur à l'instant. Malheureusement pour lui, les lieux étaient bien trop bondés pour un tel acte. Il emboita donc le pas de Rebekah et les rejoignit dans une nouvelle boutique où Rebekah faisait déjà le tour des rayons pour choisir des vêtements à Stefan.

Elle tournait autour du vampire lui montrant diverses chemises et pantalons. Il avait beau protester qu'il n'avait besoin de rien, elle l'expédia vers les cabines d'essayage avec plusieurs habits dans les bras.

Klaus devait bien admettre qu'il était difficile de lutter contre une Rebekah déterminée. Voilà pourquoi la dague avait une réelle utilité. Il aurait vraiment du la prendre avec lui avant de partir.

Il laissa Rebekah s'occuper de Stefan et fit le tour de la boutique repérant de jolies chemises. Après tout, puisqu'il était coincé dans cette boutique autant en profiter pour étoffer lui aussi sa garde-robe.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Klaus actionna la télécommande du garage pour y rentrer son Land Rover. Il fut surpris de noter l'absence de l'Aston Martin. Stefan avait donc été faire un tour en son absence. Il était ravi que le vampire apprécie son cadeau et en profite mais il était un peu déçu que Stefan ne l'ait pas attendu.

Il regagna la demeure qui se révéla déserte en cette fin d'après-midi. Elijah était toujours en Ecosse pour ces recherches, Kol était encore au centre d'entrainement avec son équipe et Rebekah avait dû trouver de nouvelles boutiques à dévaliser.

Il se rendit au salon et après s'être servi un verre de sang, il s'installa dans le canapé avec un livre. Il allait profiter de ce calme pour faire un peu de lecture. Elijah lui avait ramené l'ouvrage de son dernier séjour et l'hybride le trouvait fort intéressant.

Le silence fut malheureusement bien trop vite rompu quand Kol après avoir ouvert très bruyamment la porte d'entrée le rejoignit au salon.

- Ah, salut Nik, que fais-tu de beau, lui demanda son frère en prenant place sur le canapé, installant ses jambes croisées sur la table basse.

- Ca ne se voit pas, répliqua Klaus d'une voix agacée.

- Tu n'es pas en train de jouer les baby-sitters, rigola Kol. L'entraineur était ennuyeux se plaignit-il face au silence de son ainé. J'ai vu le moment où je lui arrachais la tête.

- Alex Fergusson aurait-il enfin découvert ton imposture et ton manque de talent pour le football, sourit Klaus en refermant son livre sachant pertinemment que toute lecture était impossible en présence de Kol.

- Je suis très doué, le contredit il en lui faisant une grimace. Tout le monde m'adore.

- Tu utilises seulement la compulsion pour que le joueur de l'équipe adverse te donne le ballon et pour que le goal laisse passer tous tes tirs.

- C'est faux, démentit aussitôt Kol. Je suis le meilleur buteur de premier league car je suis très doué.

- Ton entraineur et tes fans seraient d'un tout autre avis s'ils prenaient de la verveine.

- Heureusement que personne n'en consomme à l'exception des petites vieilles dans leur tisane, commenta Kol en se levant pour se servir un verre de Whisky. Et comme elles ne sont pas comestibles, ça ne pose aucun problème.

- Tu es désespérant, soupirant Klaus alors que son frère se réinstallait.

- Et toi tu deviens beaucoup trop sérieux Nik. Avec l'âge tu deviens pire qu'Elijah, ajouta-t-il avant de vider son verre.

Il eut tout juste le temps de déposer le verre vide qu'un livre lui arriva sur le visage. Mais Klaus se doutait bien que l'ouvrage n'aurait jamais atteint sa cible. Grace à ses facultés de vampire, son frère n'avait eu aucune difficulté à rattraper l'objet.

- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, lança Kol en sautant sur ses pieds. Si on sortait Nik. Ca fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas passé une soirée tous les deux. Depuis l'arrivée de Stefan tu ne t'occupes que de lui et tu ne t'amuses plus. Tu aurais besoin d'une bonne soirée. Sang, alcool et sexe. Il n'y a rien de mieux pour se détendre.

Klaus posa son regard sur son frère qui était déjà enthousiasmé par une sortie à deux. Il était vrai que depuis la nuit où il avait découvert Stefan dans les ordures, il n'était plus sorti une seule fois avec son frère. Il avait passé les dernières semaines à tenter de convaincre Stefan dans un premier temps de se nourrir puis maintenant d'accepter sa véritable nature de prédateur. Avec l'entêtement du vampire, il avait dû faire preuve d'une patience légendaire. Mais ses efforts n'étaient pas sans résultat. La vieille Stefan, n'avait eu aucune difficulté à se nourrir au cou de la factrice alors qu'ils se promenaient dans le voisinage. Certes, Klaus était resté à coté pour l'éloigner au cas où il perdrait le contrôle mais Stefan était parvenu à se nourrir sans mettre la vie de la femme en danger.

- Alors t'es partant Nik ? Lui redemanda Kol. On va bien s'amuser.

Klaus était beaucoup sorti avec Kol après leur retour en Angleterre. Après son année à Mystic Falls, à combattre son père puis sa mère, qui voulaient sa mort et son échec pour créer des hybrides, il avait eu grand besoin de se défouler. Lors de ses soirées, son frère et lui avait fait des carnages.

A présent, Klaus n'avait aucune envie d'aller boire dans un bar et de chercher une inconnue pour passer la nuit pour ensuite décider le matin de la tuer ou la laisser partir.

Il avait dans l'idée de passer une soirée avec Stefan. Ils auraient pu aller dans un endroit sympa écouter de la musique et se faire des parties de cartes. Le vampire était excellent au poker.

Le bruit de la porte d'entrée le sortit de ses pensées et Rebekah les rejoignit au salon.

- Alors, Rebekah, quel magasin as-tu dévalisé aujourd'hui ? Lui demanda Kol en venant à sa rencontre.

- Aucun Kol, je suis allé faire un tour en voiture avec Stefan, le renseigna Rebekah en posant son sac sur la table.

Klaus tourna la tête en direction de sa sœur à l'évocation du nom de son ami. Stefan était donc sorti avec Rebekah. Il en était très étonné. Il devait toujours insisté fortement pour que le vampire le suive. Sa sœur savait de toute évidence se montrer plus persuasive.

- Nous sommes allés faire un tour sur la côte, raconta Rebekah avec enthousiasme. Je dois aller me préparer, nous sortons en ville ce soir.

Sur ses derniers mots, elle quitta la pièce et monta dans sa chambre. Klaus n'en revenait pas que Stefan passe la soirée avec Rebekah. L'aurait-il invité ou sa sœur avait-elle dû insister ?

- Finalement, ça a l'air de coller entre ces deux-là, déclara Kol, sortant une nouvelle fois son ainé de ses réflexions. Becky réussira peut être à le décoincer.

La porte d'entrée claque de nouveau. Stefan pénétra au salon et sans un mot pour les deux originels, il se dirigea vers le buffet où il vida une poche de sang dans un verre.

- Alors comme ça tu sors avec Rebekah ce soir, lança Kol en s'approchant de Stefan qui avait porté sa boisson à ses lèvres. Je te souhaite bien du courage.

Il donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule du vampire et monta à son tour à l'étage.

- Que se passe-t-il avec Rebekah ? Demanda Klaus, maintenant qu'il se retrouvait en tête à tête avec Stefan.

- Je ne fais que suivre tes conseils, lui répondit-il en reposant le verre vide. Tu m'as dit que je devais profiter de la vie, c'est donc ce que je fais.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais intéressé par Rebekah, s'étonna Klaus en se levant pour se placer face à son ami.

- J'ai décidé de tourner la page. Elena ne reviendra pas. Je dois donc m'en faire une raison et passer à autre chose, expliqua Stefan avec assurance. Et Rebekah s'avère être de très bonne compagnie.

- Vous sortez donc tous les deux ce soir.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Klaus, je la ramènerais à des heures décentes, promit-il et il quitta à son tour la pièce, laissant l'hybride seul.

Klaus s'avança vers les boissons et se servit un verre de Bourbon. Il avala lentement le liquide qui lui brula la gorge.

Il se demandait pourquoi Stefan avait invité Rebekah à passer la journée avec lui et maintenant la soirée. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Stefan puisse être intéressé par sa sœur. Il est vrai qu'ils avaient eu une histoire à Chicago mais à l'époque Stefan était en mode éventreur et il ne faisait que s'amuser. Quant à sa sœur, elle était très attachée au vampire et Klaus avait été dans l'obligation de la daguer car elle ne voulait plus fuir avec lui mais rester avec Stefan.

Peut-être que si Mikael ne les avait pas obligé à quitter la ville, la relation entre Rebekah et Stefan se serait poursuivie. Au lieu de quoi, Klaus lui avait effacé la mémoire et le vampire était tombé amoureux du double.

Des bruits de pas et des voix se firent attendre dans l'escalier. Klaus entendit Rebekah et Stefan rigoler alors qu'ils quittaient le manoir. Il s'assit, tendant l'oreille pour écouter leur conversation. Ils parlaient du restaurant dans lequel ils allaient diner. Le moteur se mit à tourner et l'hybride entendit la voiture descendre l'aller avant de disparaitre dans la nuit.

- Tu es prêt Nik ? Le questionna son frère qui avait fini de prendre sa douche et qui s'était vêtu pour sortir. Vu que tu n'as rien à faire ce soir, tu ne peux pas refuser de venir avec moi.

Son frère avait raison. Il n'allait pas rester seul au manoir. Stefan allait s'amuser avec Rebekah. Il avait donc toutes les raisons d'en faire autant. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il n'était pas sorti avec Kol.

- Très bien, accepta-t-il en se levant, allons-y.

Ils prirent sa voiture car Klaus refusait d'aller en voiture avec Kol. D'une part parce que son frère était un véritable danger au volant et même s'il était immortel, il n'avait pas envie de risquer un accident toutes les deux minutes et d'autre part car Kol quittait souvent le club sans prévenir et que Klaus n'avait aucunement l'intention de rentrer à pieds. C'est donc lui qui prenait toujours son véhicule quand ils sortaient et Kol rentrait le plus souvent en voiture volée.

Klaus remonta une grande avenue en centre-ville de Manchester et se gara à quelques rues d'une discothèque réputée pour son animation et sa bière.

Les deux originels utilisèrent comme à leur habitude la compulsion pour passer le videur et pénétrèrent dans la boîte ou un mélange d'alcool, de sueur et de parfums leur parvint aux narines.

Klaus emboita le pas de son frère qui se faufilait à travers les danseurs pour rejoindre le bar. Ils prirent place et commandèrent deux verres.

- C'est bien que tu sois là Nik, déclara Kol en prenant le verre que le barman avait déposé devant lui. C'était tellement ennuyeux de sortir seul, ajouta-t-il avant de boire.

- Tu n'étais jamais seul, sourit Klaus en buvant également sa bière.

- C'est vrai que j'arrive toujours à très bien m'entourer, rigola Kol en reposant son verre. C'est ça le succès. Les filles sont folles de moi. D'ailleurs, il est temps d'aller s'amuser, ajouta-t-il en tournant la tête vers la piste de danse. Tu viens ?

- Vas-y, je vais rester au bar.

Kol s'engagea sur la piste et se retrouva rapidement entouré d'un groupe de filles auxquelles il se frottait au rythme de la musique. Klaus le regarda un moment avant de commander un nouveau verre. Il n'avait aucune envie d'aller danser.

Son jeune frère quant à lui avait l'air de bien s'amuser. Il avait déjà le nez dans le cou d'une de ses partenaires, surement en train de se nourrir en toute discrétion.

L'hybride se retourna alors qu'il percevait du mouvement sur sa droite. Une jeune femme venait de prendre place sur le tabouret à côté de lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent et elle lui sourit. Klaus devait admettre qu'elle était charmante. Des boucles blondes encadraient un joli visage. Le petit décolleté noir qu'elle portait ne cachait en rien les attributs dont la nature l'avait pourvu. Elle en jouait d'ailleurs alors qu'elle se penchait vers l'hybride.

- Je vous offre un verre, lui proposa-t-elle en lui adressant un nouveau sourire.

Klaus s'apprêtait à refuser n'étant pas d'humeur à avoir de la compagnie mais il se ravisa quand il vit son frère flirter outrageusement au centre de la piste de danse. Il pouvait également s'amuser.

Il accepta donc le verre et ils burent avant d'échanger quelques mots. Elle se présenta sous le nom de Kimberly. Elle avait un léger accent du sud. Klaus laissa son regard errer sur les lèvres pulpeuses de la jeune femme avant de suivre la veine de son cou. Il sentit la soif monter en lui.

Il se pencha vers elle et posa délicatement une main sur sa joue pour plonger dans son regard émeraude.

- Si on sortait d'ici, lui murmura-t-il, utilisant son pouvoir de compulsion.

Elle lui sourit pour toute réponse et après avoir convaincu le serveur que les boissons étaient réglées il quitta la discothèque en sa compagnie.

Il la fit monter en voiture et ils roulèrent jusqu'à son appartement. Arrivé au domicile, Klaus lui laissa tout juste le temps de refermer, qu'il plaqua la jeune femme contre la porte, posant sauvagement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il l'embrassa avec avidité, Kimberly ne se faisant pas prier pour répondre à son baiser.

Sans quitter ses lèvres, il emprisonna d'une main ses deux bras au-dessus de sa tête alors qu'il remontait son autre main sous son haut, le long de son ventre jusqu'à sa poitrine.

Il la relâcha le temps de lui retirer son haut avant de capturer de nouveau ses lèvres. Des gémissements se firent attendre et Klaus se pressa davantage contre elle.

Il libéra sa bouche pour lui permettre de reprendre sa respiration et laissa son regard errer sur le corps de Kimberly avant de remonter pour plonger dans ses yeux. Elle était à sa merci, complètement offerte et il pouvait lire le désir dans ses prunelles.

Elle en voulait plus. Elle voulait que cet amant d'un soir l'emmène au septième ciel. Mais elle ignorait qu'elle n'était pas une conquête d'un soir. Elle était une proie.

Elle leva la main en direction de l'hybride, l'invitant à continuer. Il captura de nouveau ses lèvres avant de plonger son nez dans son cou, s'enivrant de son odeur. La soif de sang se fit sentir. Elle était bien plus forte que son désir. Il mordilla légèrement la peau avant d'enfoncer ses canines dans la chair arrachant des cris de douleur à Kimberly.

Elle commença à se débattre, tentant de se dégager de son emprise mais Klaus l'emprisonna de ses bras alors qu'il la vidait de son sang. Quand il la relâcha, son corps sans vie retomba lourdement sur le sol.

Il posa ses yeux sur le cadavre à moitié dénudé et s'essuya la bouche. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se débarrasser du corps.


	10. Chapter 10

Note de l'auteur : Voilà le chapitre suivant. L'écriture de cette histoire étant terminée, je vais pouvoir poster rapidement les chapitres suivants.

Merci de continuer à me suivre. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

Guest : Stefan est mon second personnage préféré après Klaus et c'est vrai qu'il peut se montrer coincé par moment surtout depuis le début de mon histoire après ce qu'il a traversé. Mais Klaus n'est pas du genre à abandonner et il sait qu'il peut retrouver son ami.

Misssummer : Ravie que tu apprécies toujours autant. Tes commentaires me font toujours très plaisir. Les fêtes se passent bien et les vacances aussi. J'en ai profité pour terminer cette histoire. Klaus s'est retrouvé seul dans ce chapitre, c'est vrai. Il n'a pas très apprécié de voir Stefan avec sa sœur d'où ses réactions assez violentes avec la pauvre fille.

* * *

L'hybride se recula de quelques pas de son chevalet pour avoir une meilleure vue d'ensemble. Il avait commencé cette nouvelle toile deux jours plus tôt et il l'avait déjà terminé. Ces dernier temps, il passait beaucoup de temps dans sa salle de dessin. Il était inspiré.

Il entendit des éclats de voix provenant du salon. Il s'agissait de Stefan et Rebekah qui apparemment avaient une conversation animée. Sa sœur et le vampire ne se quittaient plus depuis environ deux semaines, depuis qu'ils avaient passé une journée sur la côte.

Klaus devait admettre qu'il était très surpris de cette relation. Il ne pensait pas que Rebekah puisse être encore intéressée par Stefan et il était surtout très étonné du fait que le vampire ait tourné la page aussi vite. Lui qui se vantait d'avoir un amour incommensurable pour le double.

Quoique du côté de Rebekah, il n'y avait pas de quoi être tellement surpris. Sa sœur pouvait être un vrai cœur d'artichaut. Il suffisait qu'un homme lui accorde un tant soit peu d'intérêt pour qu'elle baisse sa garde et se laisse aller. Cela leur avait joué bien des surprises par le passé. Rebekah, à l'inverse de son frère croyait en l'amour et elle ne souhaitait rien de plus que d'être aimée.

Stefan lui ne demandait qu'à aimer. Ils étaient donc faits pour être ensemble. Mais Klaus trouvait quelque chose de dérangeant dans cette relation et il ne savait pas quoi. Ce faisait-il du souci pour sa petite sœur où ne voulait-il pas voir une fois de plus le vampire brisé par amour ?

En tout cas, ces deux-là étaient devenus inséparables et l'hybride se retrouvait de nouveau seul. Il avait été heureux de retrouver son ancien ami et il avait espéré qu'en lui faisant accepter sa véritable nature, il retrouverait son amitié. Mais il n'avait plus passé une seule minute seul avec Stefan. Il ne savait pas où il en était dans son addiction au sang humain. Arrivait-il à mieux se maitriser ? Les seules fois où Klaus l'avait vu se nourrir durant ces derniers jours, il buvait une poche de sang. Il ne savait pas s'il s'était nourri d'un humain depuis qu'il avait bu au cou de la factrice.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit dans un grand bruit. Kol ne pouvait-il pas entrer dans la demeure sans faire autant de bruit. Il entendit le pas lourd de son frère qui rejoignait le couple au salon.

Il reposa son pinceau et sortit dans le couloir. Il pouvait suivre la conservation qui s'y déroulait. Il était question d'une visite au campus. En effet, la rentrée approchait et Rebekah allait commencer ses cours à l'université d'Oxford. Sa sœur avait en effet décidé de prendre sa vie en main et de se comporter comme toutes les jeunes filles de son âge. Elle voulait étudier, avoir des amis, sortir. Klaus ne comprenait pas l'envie de sa sœur de se mêler ainsi aux humains. Ils étaient supérieurs à eux et les humains n'étaient que de la nourriture.

Il entra au salon alors que Kol s'invitait à la sortie à Oxford malgré les protestations de leur sœur qui souhaitait y aller seule en compagnie de Stefan.

- Tu nous accompagnes ? Lui proposa son jeune frère à son entrée. Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser.

- Il est hors de question que tu viennes Kol, lui interdit Rebekah connaissant le penchant de son frère pour semer le trouble.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Becky, on ne te gênera pas, lui assura Kol, allongé négligemment dans le canapé, les pieds sur la table basse. On aura bien trop à faire avec toutes les jolies filles du campus, ajouta-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil à son ainé. N'est-ce pas Nik ?

Klaus croisa un instant le regard de Stefan, assis dans le canapé, Rebekah sur ses genoux. Il n'avait pas très envie de faire de la route pour ensuite se retrouver entourer d'étudiants mais ça lui ferait du bien de sortir un peu. Et puis, sur le campus, il y a avait toujours de quoi se nourrir. Il s'invita donc lui aussi à la virée.

Rebekah ne semblait pas ravie que ses deux frères s'invitent mais Stefan déposa un baiser sur son front et Klaus l'entendit lui murmurer à l'oreille qu'il n'y voyait aucun inconvénient. Les mots de Stefan eurent tôt fait de la calmer.

- Très bien, concéda-t-elle, mais nous n'avons pas de place pour vous dans la voiture.

- Pas de problème, répliqua Kol, on prendra la voiture de Nik.

- Nous partons dans une heure, annonça Rebekah et prenant la main de Stefan, elle l'entraina hors de la pièce.

- Bon, il ne reste plus qu'à se préparer, déclara Kol d'une voix enjouée en sautant sur ses deux pieds et il monta à l'étage.

Klaus se servit un verre de Whisky. Le trajet en voiture en compagnie de Kol risquait d'être long.

Et Klaus ne s'était pas trompé. Il était à deux doigts de tuer son frère – si seulement il le pouvait – alors qu'il garait la voiture devant l'université d'Oxford.

Il sortit du véhicule alors que Stefan arrivait dans le parking. Le campus était très animé. Les étudiants venaient pour valider leur inscription et chercher un logement.

- Je devrais peut être m'inscrire aussi, sourit Kol qui n'avait pas cessé de regarder toutes les filles qui croisaient son chemin depuis leur arrivée. Il y a vraiment de quoi s'amuser.

- Comme si tu n'avais pas déjà assez de filles, soupira Klaus en franchissant le portail qui donnait sur une grande cour.

- Tu as raison et puis je n'ai pas une tête d'étudiant, approuva-t-il, je préfère le foot.

- D'ailleurs, tu n'avais pas un entrainement, s'enquit Rebekah à quelques pas derrière avec Stefan.

- Je n'aurais qu'à faire croire à l'entraineur que j'y étais.

Rebekah soupira face à l'immaturité de son frère et le poussa pour lui passer devant. Elle avait l'air d'apprécier les lieux qu'elle regardait avec envie.

- Tu devrais venir avec moi à l'université, proposa-t-elle à Stefan qui demeurait à ses côtés. On serait bien tous les deux ici.

- Fais attention Stefan, le prévint Kol, tu vas te retrouver marié sans même t'en rendre compte.

- Tu n'es qu'un imbécile, déclara Rebekah et elle entraina Stefan vers le bâtiment de l'administration.

Klaus regarda le jeune couple s'éloigner avant de reporter son attention sur son frère qui avait repéré un groupe d'étudiantes.

- Allons faire un tour !

- Je commence en effet à avoir une petite faim, avoua Kol en traversant la cour.

Ils firent le tour de l'université et Kol laissa un moment son frère pour aller discuter avec des étudiantes. Klaus le regarda de loin. Son frère ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se donner en spectacle. L'endroit était beaucoup trop exposé, il fallait qu'ils trouvent un lieu plus isolé pour se nourrir.

Klaus avisa une jeune fille, les bras chargés de livres, qui quittait la grande cour intérieure pour se rendre dans le bâtiment qui abritait la bibliothèque d'après l'écriteau. C'était le lieu idéal. Il lui emboita donc le pas.

La bibliothèque était peu fréquentée à cette période de l'année, les cours n'ayant pas encore commencé. Il la suivit des yeux alors qu'elle posait ses livres sur une table et se dirigeait vers les rayonnages.

L'hybride s'avança dans un rayon, appréciant le calme qui régnait dans les lieux. Après plus de deux heures de route à entendre son frère jacasser, un peu de silence était salvateur. Il remonta le long des grandes étagères pour arriver derrière la jeune étudiante qui avait le nez plongé dans un livre.

Elle sursauta quand elle remarqua la présence de l'hybride. Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de dire un mot que Klaus posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Tu ne vas pas crier ma jolie, lui glissa-t-il en se penchant pour la regarder dans les yeux. Et ensuite tu vas oublier.

Il lui caressa délicatement la joue et le livre qu'elle tenait tomba lourdement sur le sol. Klaus la retourna et la colla contre lui, refermant ses bras sur son corps. Il releva une mèche de cheveux châtains et planta ses canines dans le cou de l'étudiante qui demeura impuissante dans ses bras. Il finit par la relâcher et il s'éclipsa en moins d'une seconde.

De retour dans la grande cour, Klaus chercha son frère qu'il trouva en compagnie, assis sur un banc face à l'entrée, en train de se nourrir visiblement au poignet de sa victime.

- Tu ne pouvais pas faire ça ailleurs, le réprimanda-t-il en arrivant derrière lui.

- C'est tellement plus amusant ainsi, se justifia Kol qui lécha le poignet avant de le relâcher et il effaça cet instant de la mémoire de l'humaine. J'ai appris qu'il allait y avoir une fête ce soir, s'enthousiasma-t-il en quittant la cour à ses côtés. On devrait s'y rendre.

Ils retrouvèrent Stefan et Rebekah. L'originelle avait validé son inscription. Elle n'avait pas besoin de chercher une chambre d'étudiantes car elle comptait se prendre un appartement à proximité de l'université.

Kol leur parla de la fête de bienvenue qui aurait lieu au bâtiment des étudiants. Il était hors de question qu'il n'y participe pas. Les fêtes rimaient toujours avec alcool, filles et sexe et le vampire était venu pour ça.

Rebekah n'était pas contre et alors que le soleil déclinait à l'horizon, ils rejoignirent le bâtiment en question où la musique atteignait déjà des niveaux sonores importants, en particulier pour une ouïe de vampire. Des groupes d'étudiants étaient éparpillés partout sur la pelouse, cigarette à la bouche et verre d'alcool dans la main.

- Exactement ce que j'aime, déclara Kol en ôtant des mains le verre d'un étudiant pour le vider de son contenu.

Il se jeta immédiatement dans la foule rassemblée dans ce qui semblait être le salon et disparut rapidement de leur vue.

- On va danser, proposa Rebekah à Stefan et elle l'entraina au milieu des danseurs éparpillés dans toute la pièce.

Klaus se dirigea vers une table et se servit un verre. Il reporta son attention sur les humains qui se déhanchaient au rythme de la musique. Au milieu des danseurs, il vit Rebekah et Stefan en train de s'embrasser. Son ami avait l'air de passer un agréable moment en compagnie de sa sœur. Il ne l'avait pas vu se lâcher ainsi depuis longtemps.

Kol, quant à lui n'était déjà plus en vue. Il avait déjà dû s'éclipser avec une fille. D'ailleurs plusieurs couples quittaient la fête pour monter dans les étages.

L'hybride vida son verre et se fraya un chemin vers la sortie. Il avait passé l'âge de ses fêtes d'étudiants. Il fit quelque pas dans le jardin et une jeune fille qui visiblement avait trop bu vint l'aborder.

- Je ne suis pas d'humeur chérie, déclara-t-il d'une voix froide et il se jeta sur elle.

Il la relâcha avant de la vider complètement de son sang et lui dit de rentrer chez elle se soigner. N'ayant aucune envie de retourner au milieu des humains, il contourna le bâtiment. Il entendit des éclats de voix et se rapprocha. Il s'agissait de deux jeunes qui étaient sortis fumer de l'herbe à l'abri des regards. Il les surprit par derrière et se jeta sur le plus proche, ne lui laissant pas le temps de dire le moindre mot. Il le vida de son sang et laissa son corps retomber sur le sol. Son ami ayant assisté, horrifié à la scène, s'enfuit à toute vitesse en hurlant. Mais Klaus le rattrapa en moins d'une seconde et se nourrit sous les cris de sa victime.

Il s'essuya la bouche avant de porter son regard sur les deux cadavres étendus au sol. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser ici sans éveiller des soupçons. Il ne manquerait plus qu'une chasse aux vampires commence dans le pays. Il avait assez de fois répété à son jeune frère qu'ils devaient absolument rester discrets.

Il ramassa une bouteille de Whisky appartenant à ses victimes et en but quelques gorgées avant d'asperger les corps qu'il brula. Il ne lui resterait plus qu'à jeter les restes.

Une fois toute trace de son carnage effacée, Klaus retourna aux bâtiments des étudiants à la recherche de sa famille. L'endroit était bien plus calme que quelques heures plus tôt. Il n'y avait plus de musique et le salon était vide à l'exception de quelques étudiants trop alcoolisés qui s'étaient assoupis à même le sol.

Il attrapa une bouteille d'alcool abandonnée sur une table et traversa la pièce pour s'installer dans le canapé. Il ne lui restait plus qu'attendre son frère, sa sœur et Stefan, ces trois-là étant probablement dans les chambres à l'étage à profiter de la soirée. Klaus avait suffisamment fréquenté les fêtes d'étudiant dans les années 70 alors qu'il vivait à New York pour savoir comment elles se terminaient.

Il entamait une nouvelle bouteille et commençait à s'assoupir à force d'attendre quand le canapé s'affaissa, quelqu'un prenant place à ses côtés. Il fut étonné quand il croisa le regard émeraude de Stefan.

- Tu n'es pas avec Rebekah ? Lui demanda-t-il, surpris que sa sœur ne l'accompagne pas.

- Je l'étais, lui répondit-il d'une voix éteinte. Mais c'était une erreur.

- Je ne comprends pas, admit Klaus en se tournant pour être face au vampire.

- Je pensais que je pouvais être avec elle, mais j'avais tort.

- Tu penses encore à Elena, se renseigna Klaus devant la mine défaite de son ami.

- Je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un comme j'ai aimé Elena. Elle était tout pour moi. Notre séparation a été très douloureuse. Je voulais mourir. Je pensais pouvoir tourner la page mais je me suis rendu compte que je n'aimerais jamais Rebekah comme j'ai aimé Elena, expliqua Stefan. Je préfère donc la laisser avant de lui donner de faux espoirs. Je ne voudrais pas la faire souffrir.

- Je comprends, acquiesça Klaus en lui tendant la bouteille.

Le vampire releva les yeux et se saisit de la bouteille pour y boire une longue gorgée. Klaus avait l'impression d'être revenu au point de départ avec Stefan. Il n'aimait pas voir cet air si triste sur le visage de son ami. Il devait l'aider et reprendre là où ils en étaient restés avant que Stefan commence à sortir avec Rebekah. Il voulait redonner le gout de vivre à Stefan.

- Si on changeait d'air, lui proposa Klaus en lui prenant la bouteille des mains pour y boire à son tour.

- Je te suis.


	11. Chapter 11

J'espère que vous avez passé un bon réveillon. Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne année 2013 avec beaucoup de bonheur, de joie et d'amour.

Et pour bien démarrer l'année, voilà un nouveau chapitre.

* * *

- Qu'en penses-tu ? Lui demanda Klaus en lui désignant le paysage qui s'étendait à perte de vue.

Klaus et Stefan avaient passé quelques jours à Londres avant de se rendre dans la capitale française. Ils étaient descendus dans un des plus grand hôtels parisiens, Klaus ayant besoin, peu importe l'endroit, d'un certain confort. Il avait décidé de faire découvrir au vampire une ville qu'il avait toujours appréciée. Il y était venu de nombreuses fois durant sa longue existence. Il était impressionnant de voir à quel point la ville pouvait se métamorphoser d'un siècle à l'autre.

La vieille, ils avaient été à l'Opéra et avaient eu le droit à une merveilleuse interprétation de Carmen. Stefan s'était une nouvelle fois étonné et moqué de sa passion artistique. Il n'avait cependant rien eu à redire sur la qualité du spectacle.

Paris était une grande ville et pour qui en avait les moyens, il y avait tant de choses à découvrir. Le Louvre ne faisait pas exception et Klaus avait pris son temps pour admirer chaque œuvre malgré l'impatience du vampire qui n'appréciait pas l'art à sa juste valeur.

Ce jour-là, ils avaient laissé le côté artistique de Paris pour une visite plus touristique. Klaus avait donc amené le brun à la Tour Eiffel, un monument célèbre dans le monde entier.

De son sommet, ils avaient ainsi une vue imprenable sur la région parisienne.

- J'étais là lors de l'exposition universelle de 1889, raconta Klaus en faisant le tour de la plateforme. Et je peux te dire que même pour un vampire âgé de plusieurs siècles, l'évènement valait le détour.

Ils étaient seul au sommet de l'ouvrage, Klaus ayant persuadé l'homme responsable des ascenseurs de ne laisser entrer personne. Il voulait que Stefan puisse profiter de la vue sans être coincé entre deux touristes. La plate-forme était en effet bondée en journée et il était quasiment impossible de pouvoir approcher du bord pour admirer la vue.

- Paris est une ville magnifique avec tant de plaisirs à découvrir, poursuivit Klaus alors que Stefan n'avait pas quitté les horizons des yeux. Et tu peux tout avoir Stefan.

Le vampire quitta un instant le paysage pour reporter son attention sur Klaus et leurs regards se croisèrent.

- Tu n'as qu'à tendre la main, le monde est à tes pieds, ajouta l'hybride d'une voix assurée en désignant le monde qui les entourait. C'est à toi de choisir Stefan. Tu dois profiter de ton statut d'immortel et des plaisirs que le monde a à t'offrir.

Stefan acquiesça d'un faible hochement de tête et après un dernier regard sur le paysage, il suivit Klaus dans les escaliers qui les reconduisirent à la porte de l'ascenseur où une foule de gens se pressait pour accéder à la dernière plate-forme.

L'hybride demanda à l'homme de les faire redescendre. Et tout comme à l'allée, ils prirent les deux ascenseurs vides de tout humain à l'exception de l'homme au commande. Klaus n'aurait pas supporté de se retrouver coincé entre des touristes hystériques qui ne lâchaient pas leur appareil photos souhaitant immortaliser chacun de leur pas. Les humains étaient bien trop sentimentaux.

Ils quittèrent l'agitation de la Tour Eiffel et s'engagèrent dans une rue moins animée loin des flashs des appareils photos et des touristes bruyants.

- Allons prendre un verre, proposa Klaus en désignant le bar à l'autre bout de la rue.

Ils entrèrent dans l'établissement qui à première vue semblait très chaleureux. L'hybride nota la présence de table de billards au fond de la salle. Plusieurs clients se disputaient des parties.

Il invita Stefan à s'assoir au bar et commanda deux bières. Une légère musique résonnait dans l'atmosphère et Klaus reconnut un des nombreux tubes des Beatles. Après la cohue qu'ils avaient traversée plus tôt, le calme des lieux était plaisant.

- Alors que penses-tu de Paris ? Questionna Klaus après avoir bu quelques gorgées de sa boisson.

- C'est une belle ville, répondit Stefan avant que son attention ne se porte sur les clients qui se disputaient au fond.

- Ça te dit une petite partie ?

- Je ne savais pas que tu jouais, s'étonna Stefan et il porta le goulot à ses lèvres.

- Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, il y a tant de choses que tu ignores sur moi Stefan, se pencha Klaus pour lui murmurer à l'oreille et prenant sa bière, il quitta le bar pour se diriger vers une table de billard libre.

- Je vais bientôt apprendre que tu es un grand danseur ou doué pour la chanson, rigola Stefan en le rejoignant. Peut-être vas-tu me proposer un karaoké la prochaine fois.

- Tu devrais pourtant savoir que je n'aime pas me donner en spectacle, lui fit remarquer l'hybride en lui tendant une queue. A toi l'honneur !

Stefan mit en place les boules à l'aide du triangle et positionna la boule blanche. Il visa une boule rouge qu'il réussit à mettre dans le trou.

Klaus le regardait se placer puis viser la boule qu'il avait désignée. Le vampire était très doué et il fit rentrer cinq boules avant de manquer de peu son prochain coup.

- Enfin à moi de jouer, sourit Klaus en positionnant sa queue sur la table. Laisses-moi te montrer comment jouer.

L'hybride visa la bleue qui fila tout droit vers le trou à l'opposé. Il se déplaça pour choisir une nouvelle boule qu'il rentra sans aucune difficulté. Il s'arrêta le temps de boire quelques gorgées de sa bière qu'il avait posé sur le rebord de la table et rentra trois nouvelles boules. Il se redressa et sourit à Stefan qui appuyé sur sa queue ne disait pas un mot. Il lui passa devant pour se repositionner alors qu'il visait la dernière boule présente sur la table. Il la fit rebondir sur l'angle opposé et elle fila tout droit dans le trou.

- Aurais-je le droit à une revanche ? Demanda Stefan sur un ton enjoué.

- Sans problème, rigola Klaus et après avoir vidé sa bouteille commanda deux nouvelles bières au serveur.

Ils jouèrent encore plusieurs parties sous le regard admiratif de plusieurs clients. Klaus gagna une partie sans même laisser à Stefan la chance de jouer un coup mais le vampire se rattrapa en gagnant la suivante.

Klaus vida une nouvelle bouteille et la posa au côté des autres sur le rebord de la table. Stefan était en train de jouer. L'hybride observait son ami alors qu'il se plaçait pour viser une nouvelle boule. Il n'avait pas vu le vampire aussi détendu depuis longtemps. Stefan avait l'air de passer un bon moment, en témoignait ses sourires et sa bonne humeur. Il se permettait même de lui lancer quelques pics et Klaus y répondait avec joie.

L'après-midi était déjà bien entamé quand ils quittèrent l'établissement. Ils tournèrent à l'angle de la rue et Klaus arrêta un taxi qui les conduisit sur les champs Elysées. La grande avenue était comme à son habitude bondée.

- As-tu l'intention de me faire faire les magasins ? Demanda Stefan dans un sourire alors qu'ils descendaient du taxi pour se mêler à la foule.

- Il faut qu'on achète de quoi te vêtir ce soir, lui expliqua Klaus en remonta l'avenue.

- Ou comptes-tu m'amener ?

- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, lui répondit-il en se frayant un chemin parmi les passants pour rejoindre le magasin, Stefan sur ses talons.

Ils rentrèrent chez Hugo Boss. Ils auraient tous les deux besoin d'un costume pour la soirée. Une fois leur achat terminé, ils prirent un autre taxi pour retourner à l'hôtel afin de se préparer.

Le soleil était bas à l'horizon quand le taxi les déposa devant le cabaret. L'hybride remonta la file des clients jusqu'à rejoindre l'entrée où il passa après quelque mots à l'ouvreur. Il demanda à ce qu'on les installe à une table privée d'où ils auraient une excellente vue sur le spectacle tout en profitant d'un peu d'intimité. Klaus n'avait aucune envie de se mêler aux humains.

L'originel demanda également à avoir une serveuse particulière. Il était hors de question qu'il patiente pour être servi.

Une très belle femme avec de longs cheveux bruns et tout de rouge vêtu les conduisit à leur table et se présenta sous le nom de Carlie. Elle serait à leur disposition durant toute la soirée.

Elle les installa avant de leur proposer du champagne.

- Je vois que tu as pris l'habitude d'être servi comme un roi, sourit Stefan en prenant place et il fit le tour de la salle des yeux.

- C'est le plus beau cabaret de Paris, énonça Klaus en s'asseyant à son tour. Le spectacle vaut le détour.

- Tu es donc déjà venu.

- Il y a quelques décennies, expliqua l'hybride alors que la serveuse était revenue et leur servait un délicieux champagne français. Après avoir fui Chicago, je suis revenu en Europe.

Il porta son verre à ses lèvres et savoura cette savoureuse boisson. Le Moulin Rouge avait à sa carte les meilleurs vins et champagnes.

- Le Menu « belle époque » me parait parfait, déclara Klaus en consultant la carte de menus que la serveuse avait placé devant eux. Mais pour toi je conseillerais plutôt un menu végétarien.

- Je pense être assez grand pour choisir mon menu seul, merci, rétorqua Stefan en consultant également la carte.

Alors que la salle se remplissait peu à peu jusqu'à ce que toutes les tables soient occupées, l'entrée fut servie et le spectacle commença. Durant une trentaine de minutes, les artistes se succédèrent, les tableaux étant plus beaux les uns que les autres. Le service étant interrompu durant la représentation, leurs plats ne leur furent servis qu'à la fin de la première partie.

Klaus avait fini son filet de bar et demanda une nouvelle bouteille de champagne.

- Viens par ici, love, l'invita-t-il une fois qu'elle lui eut rempli son verre.

Il plongea son regard dans ses prunelles couleur de l'océan et lui intima de s'approcher. Il l'assit lentement sur ses genoux.

- Je ne crois pas qu'elle soit payée pour ça, le réprimanda Stefan en se servant un verre de champagne.

Klaus ne prêta aucune attention aux paroles de son ami et délicatement, il souleva les cheveux de Carlie. Leur table étant légèrement en retrait, il ne risquait pas d'être vu. Et puis de toute façon, les clients étaient bien trop occupés à savourer le contenu de leur assiette tout en vantant les charmes des danseuses qui s'étaient produites devant eux.

Il s'enivra d'abord de son parfum - une légère touche de miel mêlée à de la vanille, probablement un mélange de gel douche et de shampoing – avant de plonger ses canines dans son cou. Les deux mains posées sur ses hanches, il maintenait la jeune femme sur ses genoux alors qu'il buvait à ses veines. Il lécha les deux petits trous avant de les recouvrir d'une mèche de cheveux.

- Un délice, affirma-t-il en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres pour ôter toute trace de sang. Tu devrais gouter Stefan, lui proposa-t-il en permettant à Carlie de se lever.

- Je croyais qu'on était venu assister à une revue, protesta Stefan alors que l'hybride utilisait la compulsion pour pousser la serveuse vers le vampire.

- Il faut que tu te nourrisses, lui indiqua Klaus en désignant le cou de l'humaine. Et il n'est pas dans mes intentions de visiter les hôpitaux ou les banques de sang de Paris.

- Tu sais bien que je suis incapable de me contrôler et nous sommes bien trop exposés à la vue de tous.

- Justement le spectacle va reprendre, déclara Klaus alors que les lumières s'éteignaient et que le rideau se levait laissant les artistes entrer sur scène. Tu as à présent toute l'intimité dont tu as besoin et je suis là si jamais tu n'arrives pas à t'arrêter. Tu n'as donc aucune raison de ne pas en profiter.

Stefan fit le tour de la salle des yeux pour être certain de ne pas être vu avant de se lever. Klaus l'observa alors qu'il demandait à l'humaine de ne pas bouger. Il hésita quelques secondes avant de finalement plonger dans le cou offert et se nourrir. L'hybride restait prêt à intervenir mais le vampire n'eut aucune difficulté à lâcher l'humaine. Il lui demanda d'oublier cet instant et la laissa repartir en cuisine.

- Ce n'était pas bien difficile, sourit Klaus satisfait.

Il reporta son attention sur la scène et le spectacle qui s'y déroulait. Ses femmes étaient toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. Elles alliaient grâce et beauté. Il se servit un nouveau verre et tout en buvant profita de la fin de la représentation.

Leur dessert fini, Klaus demanda l'addition et après l'avoir régler il fit venir un taxi pour les reconduire à leur hôtel dans le 8ème arrondissement.

Stefan souhaita une bonne nuit à l'hybride et entra dans sa chambre. Klaus regagna également sa suite située à côté. Il retira sa veste et appela le service d'étage pour demander un verre.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard après qu'il avait eu le temps de prendre une bonne douche et de revêtir des vêtements plus décontractés, le service d'étage frappa à sa porte. Quand il ouvrit, il se retrouva nez à nez avec une ravissante jeune femme dans un petit uniforme beige et noir qui lui sciait à merveille. Il la fit entrer et elle déposa la bouteille de champagne sur la table du salon après lui avoir servi un verre.

- Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit Monsieur, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler, lui précisa-telle en s'apprêtant à quitter la chambre.

- J'ai justement quelque chose à te demander, sourit Klaus après avoir vidé son verre et en un clin d'œil, il était devant elle lui barrant la route. J'aimerais que tu me rendes un petit service mais en attendant tu ne vas pas bouger.

Alors qu'elle était sur le point de crier, l'employée d'hôtel hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et n'émit aucun commentaire alors que l'hybride se rapprochait d'elle. Arrivé à son hauteur, il se pencha lentement, savourant le moment, ses canines s'allongeant à l'appel du sang. Il pouvait le sentir circulait dans la jugulaire de l'humaine.

Il la contourna et se plaça dans son dos, portant une main à son cou alors qu'il enroulait l'autre autour de sa taille. Il lui pencha la tête et lécha le cou offert avant d'y boire. Elle se raidit dans ses bras, sentant la douleur qui irradiait dans son cou alors que Klaus savourait son sang.

Il la relâcha et essuya avec son pouce une goutte de sang qui gouttait de sa bouche.

- Maintenant tu vas me rendre un petit service, affirma-t-il et il se pencha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille. Tu as compris ? Lui demanda-t-il après lui avoir dit ce qu'il attendait d'elle.

Elle confirma d'un signe de tête, ne bougeant pas d'un millimètre alors que Klaus franchissait la porte communicante avec la chambre de Stefan.

La pièce était vide mais l'hybride pouvait entendre l'eau couler dans la salle de bain située à l'autre bout de la chambre. Il décida donc d'attendre que le vampire ait fini de prendre sa douche en s'installant dans un fauteuil.

Quand Stefan sortit de la salle d'eau vêtu uniquement d'un bas de survêtement et les cheveux encore humide, il afficha un regard surpris.

- Que fais-tu ici Klaus ?

- Je t'attendais, lui répondit l'hybride en se levant. J'ai un cadeau pour toi, lui sourit-il avant de tourner la tête vers la porte laissée entrouverte. Tu peux venir !

La jeune femme du service d'étage pénétra alors dans la chambre, et sans un mot vint rejoindre l'hybride qui l'attrapa par les hanches et la tourna pour la mettre face à Stefan.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- C'est un petit cadeau, déclara Klaus en présentant le cou de l'humaine au vampire. Tu ne t'es pas beaucoup nourri au cabaret, tu dois avoir faim.

- Ca peut aller, rétorqua Stefan, son regard se posant sur les veines du cou.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas renoncer à ce petit plaisir, insista Klaus en notant le conflit dans les yeux de son ami. Je peux t'assurer qu'elle est délicieuse.

Il poussa l'humaine vers Stefan qui posa ses mains sur ses hanches pour la rattraper.

- Ne te fais pas prier Stefan !

Le vampire croisa un instant son regard avant de plonger ses canines à l'endroit même où Klaus s'était nourri plus tôt.

Il la relâcha après seulement quelques gorgées.

- Tu peux en prendre plus.

- Je ne serais pas capable de m'arrêter si j'en bois davantage.

- Ce n'est pas en gouttant que tu arriveras à te contrôler, tu dois te nourrir pour étancher ta soif. C'est à toi de contrôler la quantité que tu bois si tu ne veux pas mettre sa vie en danger.

Stefan posa ses yeux sur le cou d'où le sang de l'humaine dégoulinait avant de relever la tête pour croiser le regard de Klaus qui l'encouragea à poursuivre.

Il plongea donc de nouveau ses canines et avala goulûment le sang qui s'échappait des deux petits trous.

- Je pense que ça devrais suffire, déclara Klaus s'apprêtant à stopper Stefan.

Mais il n'eut pas besoin d'intervenir car le vampire s'écarta de l'humaine.

- Il ne te reste plus qu'à la soigner avec ton sang et à lui effacer la mémoire, affirma Klaus en lui tendant un mouchoir pour que Stefan s'essuie les lèvres. Demain nous irons à une exposition au grand palais, alors fais de beaux rêves Stefan.

Sur ses dernières paroles, il quitta la chambre du vampire.


	12. Chapter 12

La serveuse déposa deux petits verres sur le comptoir. Klaus tendit le premier à Stefan puis se saisit du second.

- A l'amitié, déclara-t-il en levant son verre de saké vers le vampire.

- A l'amitié.

Il porta la boisson à ses lèvres et savoura le doux saké qui était une spécialité de la maison. Leur long voyage à travers le monde les avait conduit jusqu'au Japon où Klaus n'avait pas mis les pieds depuis au moins deux siècles.

Ils avaient quittés l'Angleterre depuis plusieurs mois, avaient traversé tant de pays et vu tant de merveilles. Klaus voulait faire découvrir le monde à Stefan, lui montrer tout ce qu'il avait à lui offrir et tous ses secrets. Il voulait que le vampire apprenne tous les avantages que lui procurait sa nature. Ils n'avaient aucune contrainte et la planète ne manquait pas d'humains. Ils avaient donc toujours de quoi se nourrir.

Leur voyage avait débuté en France où Klaus avait fait découvrir à son ami les plaisirs de la capitale ainsi que le côté artistique de la ville. En effet, on ne pouvait pas traverser la France sans visiter ses plus beaux musées et châteaux. Klaus aimait l'art en général et il souhaitait faire partager sa passion au brun.

Ils avaient ensuite traversé l'Italie et profité de l'architecture romane. Il y avait eu tant de choses à voir à Rome, entre le Colisée, le Panthéon en passant par toutes les basiliques. Mais l'hybride avait toujours eu un faible pour la chapelle Sixtine et la célèbre fresque du jugement dernier de Michel-Ange. Cet homme avait été un des plus grands artistes et Klaus restait admiratif de ses œuvres peintes au plafond et sur le mur derrière l'autel de la chapelle.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés à la fontaine de Trevi où il était de coutume de lancer une pièce pour faire un vœu.

- Et que vas-tu souhaiter ? Lui avait demandé Stefan alors qu'il se trouvait au bord de la fontaine. La paix dans le monde ?

- Un Stefan un peu moins grognon et qui apprécie l'art peut être, lui avait répondu Klaus dans un petit sourire.

- On a passé la journée à visiter des églises, lui avait rétorqué Stefan. Je ne te savais pas si croyant.

- J'apprécie leur architecture, lui avait répondu Klaus en lui tendant une pièce. Maintenant fais un vœu. Il y a bien des choses qui te feraient plaisir Stefan.

- Me débarrasser de toi, je pense que la fontaine n'en a pas le pouvoir.

- Tu me brises le cœur Stefan. Moi qui croyais que tu appréciais ma compagnie.

Stefan avait pris la pièce et l'avait jetée dans la fontaine. Klaus ne savait pas quel vœu il avait pu faire et il ne lui avait pas demandé.

Après Rome, ils avaient visité Florence, Milan, Venise. La fin de l'été était la meilleure période de l'année pour visiter le pays.

L'Espagne avait été leur destination suivante. Ils n'avaient pas pu quitter Barcelone sans passer une soirée au Camp Nou pour assister à un match de la meilleure équipe évoluant actuellement en Europe. Si l'équipe espagnole n'avait pas remporté la prestigieuse ligue des Champions lors de la dernière saison, cela était dû uniquement à la présence de son frère dans l'équipe de Manchester qui avait faussé le match. En effet, Kol avait un peu trop souvent recours à la compulsion durant la partie.

- As-tu déjà pratiqué le football Stefan ? L'avait questionné Klaus en prenant place dans son siège en tribune officielle.

- Pas ce genre-là.

- Tu as donc fait du football américain comme on dit en Europe.

- J'ai un peu joué quand je suis arrivé à Mystic Falls il y a deux ans.

- Un Stefan Quarterback, j'aurais aimé voir ça, avait souri l'hybride alors que les joueurs entraient sur le terrain.

Le match avait été incroyable et le Barça avait battu les madrilènes, leurs rivaux pour le championnat avec trois buts d'écart.

Leur tour de l'Europe s'était poursuivi avec la Grèce et son antiquité. Ils étaient ensuite remontés vers le nord, avait traversé l'ancien empire soviétique pour arriver en Chine et sa grande muraille.

Au milieu des visites touristiques et de la découverte de chaque pays, Klaus avait continué à aider Stefan à maitriser sa soif de sang humain.

Les premières semaines, il devait rester à ses côtés pour l'arrêter. Le vampire ne voulait pas tuer d'humains et l'hybride respectait son choix. Il devait donc s'assurer que Stefan relâche sa proie avant de mettre sa vie en danger. Il lui était arrivé à plusieurs reprises de devoir intervenir pour éloigner Stefan de sa victime. Le vampire arrivait généralement à se contrôler quand il buvait de petites quantités de sang. Mais dès qu'il étanchait davantage sa soif, il perdait tout contrôle de lui-même et ne pouvait relâcher l'humain sans l'avoir complètement vidé de son sang. C'est pourquoi Stefan se contentait au début de quelques gorgées de sang but directement aux veines. Klaus était prêt à intervenir mais Stefan répugnait à faire du mal et il ne supportait pas l'idée de ne pas se maitriser.

Mais les choses avaient changé. Avec les encouragements et l'aide de Klaus, Stefan parvenait à présent à se nourrir et à relâcher sa victime. S'il buvait une trop grande quantité de sang, il lui suffisait de donner un peu du sien. Il effaçait ensuite la mémoire de sa proie et ils reprenaient leur chemin.

Klaus avait suivi les progrès de Stefan et il aimait voir le vampire dans son élément. Stefan avait accepté sa nature de prédateur et son besoin de sang humain.

Ils pouvaient donc partir tous les deux en chasse. Ils trouvaient un bar ou une discothèque sympas dans la ville qu'ils visitaient, parfois un club privé. Ils buvaient une bonne boisson, écoutaient de la musique. Selon les lieux, ils jouaient au poker, aux fléchettes, au billard. Klaus avait eu même la surprise un jour de découvrir Stefan sur la piste de danse. Le vampire n'aimait pas danser pourtant à l'époque où il fréquentait le bar de Gloria, ils dansaient tous les soirs avec Rebekah.

Les deux hommes profitaient des plaisirs de la vie sans pour autant faire aucune victime. Evidemment, l'hybride ne se montrait pas aussi clément avec les humains quand il n'était pas accompagné de Stefan. Il acceptait le choix de Stefan de ne pas tuer mais il ne le partageait nullement.

Quand ils étaient tous les deux, Stefan pouvaient se lâcher. Il avait retrouvé l'envie de vivre et de s'amuser. Klaus était heureux d'avoir pu aider son ami. Stefan avait été une vraie tête de mule au début mais à présent - tout en restant lui-même car il ne voulait à aucun moment redevenir un tueur - il pouvait profiter de sa nature.

- Nik !

Klaus tourna la tête alors que Stefan l'appelait. Il avait été perdu dans ses pensées pendant un moment.

- Je sors prendre un verre, le prévint-il en désignant une jeune japonaise qui l'attendait à la sortie.

Visiblement, il avait été bien trop absorbé par ses souvenirs pour se rendre compte que Stefan était allé parler à une humaine. Il suivit son ami des yeux alors qu'il quittait le bar en bonne compagnie. Le vampire étant désormais capable de se nourrir seul, il n'avait aucune raison d'intervenir. Il commanda donc un nouveau verre de saké.

Alors qu'il portait le verre à ses lèvres, il réalisa que Stefan l'avait appelé par son diminutif que seuls Rebekah et Kol utilisaient. Le vampire ne l'avait pas appelé ainsi depuis Chicago, à l'époque où ils s'étaient rencontrés dans le bar de Gloria.

L'hybride devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas apprécié le vampire au premier abord, le trouvant trop exubérant. Mais leurs rapports avaient rapidement changé.

La première fois qu'il avait vu Stefan, il était en compagnie de Rebekah. Il avait entendu parler de ce vampire connu sous le nom d'éventreur de Monterey. Ils n'avaient échangé que quelques mots et regards avant qu'il n'arrache sa sœur de ses bras pour la faire quitter le bar de Gloria. Il n'avait eu aucunement l'intention de fréquenter Stefan mais sa sœur semblait l'apprécier et passait beaucoup de temps avec lui. Le lendemain, elle l'avait donc convaincu de venir s'assoir avec eux pour discuter.

Mais il avait réellement découvert Stefan quelques jours plus tard.

_Klaus était au bar de Gloria et buvait un verre de champagne pendant que sa sœur dansait avec son nouveau compagnon. L'originel s'était d'abord méfié de ce vampire mais il avait découvert récemment qu'il pouvait se montrer intéressant. _

_Quelqu'un s'assit à ses côtés et en tournant la tête il se retrouva face à Stefan qui commandait un verre. _

_Il vida d'un trait sa boisson et reposa le verre sur le comptoir avant de reporter son attention sur lui._

_- Rebekah a préféré rentrer, déclara-t-il. J'ai faim, tu m'accompagnes ?_

_Klaus avait entendu parler des méthodes peu conventionnelles de Stefan mais il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir le vampire à l'œuvre. Il accepta donc son invitation et ils quittèrent ensemble l'établissement pour s'enfoncer dans la nuit noire de Chicago à la recherche de victimes. Ils tournèrent à l'angle d'une rue quand un homme et sa femme quittèrent un restaurant et s'engageaient dans la rue pour regagner leur véhicule._

_L'originel ne fit pas un pas que Stefan était déjà à hauteur du couple et se jetait sur l'homme pour le vider de son sang. La femme face à l'horreur de cette agression et du visage terrifiant de l'homme qui venait de tuer son mari - lui arrachant la tête sous la violence de l'attaque - s'enfuit en hurlant. Malheureusement pour elle, Stefan fut sur elle en moins d'une seconde, lui barrant toute fuite._

_- Pas si vite, l'arrêta-t-il._

_La femme resta paralysée sous le choc avant que le vampire ne lui demande de ne pas hurler et de ne pas bouger. Il lui demanda son nom avant de plonger ses canines dans son cou et de la vider de son sang tout en maintenant son corps serrer contre lui. Un corps sans vie retomba lourdement au pied du vampire qui affichait un petit sourire satisfait._

_Klaus n'avait pas bougé et avait observé le vampire à l'œuvre admiratif. Stefan n'avait pas volé son surnom d'éventreur. Il sourit à l'originel et revint vers lui, s'agenouillant devant l'homme démembré au sol pour fouiller sa veste et en sortir un portefeuille. Il feuilleta rapidement les papiers de l'homme avant de jeter le tout sur le cadavre. _

_- Si on allait prendre une bonne bouteille chez moi, l'invita Stefan en se relevant. Tu trouveras surement de quoi te nourrir en chemin. _

_Ils avaient parcouru les quelques ruelles jusqu'à l'appartement du vampire à pieds. Klaus avait vidé de son sang une jeune fille qui rentrait chez elle. En montant les marches du vieil immeuble, Stefan lui avait révélé que le bâtiment était à proximité d'un lycée. Il avait donc chaque jour de quoi se mettre sous la dent. _

_L'originel suivit le vampire dans les couloirs délabrés. Ce n'était certainement pas le genre d'endroit qu'il aurait choisi pour vivre mais Stefan ne semblait pas se soucier de ce genre de détail. Seule la chasse et les victimes comptaient pour lui._

_Ils pénètrent dans un petit appartement et Stefan se dirigea vers un placard situé au fond d'une petite cuisine. Il fit pivoter les étagères pour révéler un second espace de rangement duquel il sortit une bouteille de cognac qu'il lui lança._

_Mais Klaus fut surpris quand le vampire s'engagea dans le réduit. Il le suivit et se retrouva face à un mur sur lequel une longue liste de noms était gravée. Il la parcourut des yeux et fut étonné de lire le nom de l'homme qu'ils avaient rencontré au bar de Gloria. Stefan lui avait fait boire le sang de sa femme. Que faisait le nom de cet homme sur ce mur et à quoi correspondait cette liste ?_

_Il s'apprêtait à poser la question au vampire quand ce dernier prit un stylo et s'avança vers le mur pour écrire. Il écrivit le nom de la jeune femme qu'il avait tué plus tôt ainsi que celui de son époux._

_Klaus comprit enfin le sens de cette liste._

_- Tu écris ici le nom de tes victimes._

_- J'aime revivre chacun des précieux moments où je leur ai arraché la vie, déclara le vampire et il lui prit la bouteille des mains en sortant du placard. _

_L'originel parcourut une nouvelle fois la longue liste, impressionné par le nombre de victimes et surtout par le besoin pervers de Stefan de revivre les meurtres. Evidemment en un millénaire, l'originel avait de nombreuses victimes à son actif mais il restait admiratif devant ce jeune vampire qui n'avait même pas un siècle. _

Depuis que Stefan lui avait révélé son secret, ils avaient noué une véritable relation d'amitié. Klaus appréciait ce jeune vampire assoiffé de sang. Il lui rappelait un peu son jeune frère. Tous les soirs, avec Rebekah, ils retrouvaient Stefan au bar de Gloria. Le vampire passait beaucoup de temps avec sa sœur mais ils leur arrivaient aussi de passer un moment devant un verre ou d'aller chasser ensemble. Stefan le considérait comme un ami et souhaitait être son bras droit. Mais malheureusement, ces bons moments s'étaient terminés bien trop vite avec l'arrivée de Mikael. Klaus et Rebekah avaient dû fuir et afin de protéger Stefan de son père, il avait dû effacer toute trace de son existence de sa mémoire. Ce soir-là, il avait dit au-revoir à un ami.

Klaus avait espéré retrouver cette amitié à de nombreuses reprises. Mais à leurs retrouvailles, ils étaient devenus ennemis et l'éventreur n'était plus là. Stefan ne voulait que sa mort pour protéger Elena. Leur amitié était pour le vampire de l'histoire ancienne, un passé qu'il voulait oublier.

Quand Klaus avait retrouvé Stefan dans les ordures, cette nuit-là, il avait voulu aider son ancien ami. Il espérait toujours retrouver le vampire qu'il avait connu à Chicago. Mais Stefan luttait pour garder le contrôle de lui-même. Klaus s'était donc rendu à l'évidence. Le vampire qu'il avait connu n'était plus et il devait accepter Stefan tel qu'il l'était. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour gagner sa confiance car Stefan n'était pas prêt à lui pardonner.

Mais à présent, des mois plus tard, ils avaient retrouvé une vraie complicité. Leur relation était différente mais d'un certain coté plus forte. Klaus n'était plus en fuite et Stefan sous le contrôle du sang. Ils étaient juste deux amis profitant ensemble des plaisirs de la vie.

Stefan revint et s'assit à ses côtés. Il commanda un verre avant de se tourner vers lui.

- Ou est ta charmante amie ? Le questionna Klaus alors que le serveur déposa deux verres devant eux.

- Elle rentre sagement chez elle pour soigner sa blessure, répondit le vampire dans un sourire avant de boire. On devrait y aller si on ne veut pas manquer le début du concert, déclara-t-il en reposant le verre. Il va falloir que tu te nourrisses en route.

- Une foule en délire dans un concert, il n'y a rien de mieux comme diner, sourit Klaus en se levant pour suivre Stefan hors du bar. Tu pourras peut être trouver de la compagnie pour la nuit.

- Je n'ai besoin de personne, l'informa Stefan d'une voix agacée alors que Klaus arrêtait un taxi.

- L'abstinence n'est pas une bonne chose. Un vampire a des besoins, rigola l'hybride en montant dans le véhicule et il donna l'adresse au chauffeur.

- Occupe-toi de tes propres besoin, rétorqua Stefan qui n'aimait pas aborder le sujet.

- Très bien, allons écouter de la bonne musique, acquiesça Klaus. Les femmes ne manquent pas. Tu finiras bien par rompre tes vœux.


	13. Chapter 13

Un bon feu ronronnait dans la cheminée, tandis que Klaus confortablement installé dans le canapé, son carnet sur les genoux s'était remis à dessiner. Depuis son départ du manoir avec Stefan, il n'avait plus pris le temps de se consacrer à sa passion. Il faut dire qu'ils avaient énormément voyagé, visité des tas de lieux tous différents les uns que les autres.

Après le japon, ils avaient passés quelques semaines sous le doux soleil des iles indonésiennes avant de gagner l'Australie et la charmante ville de Sydney.

A présent, l'hybride désirait passer un peu de temps loin de l'agitation des grandes villes. Stefan et lui s'étaient donc installés dès leur arrivée en Nouvelle Zélande, dans un chalet aux abords d'une forêt, loin de toute habitation. Ils avaient fait des réserves de poches de sang, de quoi tenir un long moment quand les plus proches humains se trouvaient à une centaine de kilomètres. Une distance facile à combler pour un vampire mais Klaus n'avait aucune envie de faire une telle distance pour se nourrir.

Le sang en poche n'était certes pas aussi savoureux que le sang frais prélevé aux veines d'un humain mais il ferait l'affaire pendant un petit moment. Klaus souhaitait juste profiter de la tranquillité des lieux en compagnie de son ami. Stefan avait d'ailleurs été très favorable à cette petite retraite dans la nature.

Tous deux avaient suffisamment profité durant leur long voyage et Klaus avait largement eu l'occasion de redonner à Stefan le gout de vivre. Le vampire s'en était d'ailleurs donné à cœur joie quelques jours plus tôt avant qu'ils ne quittent l'Australie. Sans toutefois faire de victimes, Stefan avait de nouveau appris à profiter des humains.

Il le voyait parfois s'amuser en bonne compagnie sur la piste de danse ou sortir du lieu où ils se trouvaient avec une fille mais c'était uniquement pour se nourrir. Stefan ne voulait aucunement s'abandonner au plaisir de la chair. Mais tout comme les vampires avaient besoin de se nourrir de sang, chaque être avait des besoins et Stefan ne pourrait pas continuer ainsi. Son histoire avec Elena était loin derrière lui. Il n'allait pas lui rester fidèle toute sa vie, soit l'éternité. Il n'y avait pas de mal à prendre du bon temps. Mais Stefan refusait de s'abandonner à ce genre de plaisir.

Klaus soupira. Stefan était bien trop sentimental. Il avait aimé Elena de tout son cœur et il pensait surement qu'il ne pourrait plus aimer personne d'un amour aussi fort. Le vampire ne voulait pas de relation sans attache. Il avait besoin de s'engager. L'hybride trouvait cela ridicule car pour lui l'amour n'était qu'une faiblesse mais Stefan ne pensait pas comme lui. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas tout simplement s'amuser. Pourquoi vouloir s'enchainer dans une relation amoureuse ?

Peut-être qu'un jour Stefan rencontrerait une femme, humaine ou vampire, et qu'il redécouvrirait l'amour. Klaus voulait que son ami soit heureux mais il appréciait tous ces instants qu'ils passaient ensemble. Ils venaient de retrouver une vraie complicité, une réelle amitié et il ne voulait pas que tout cela cesse pour une femme qui aurait volé le cœur de son ami.

Il se releva et posa son carnet sur la table basse. Perdu dans ses pensées, il avait fini de reproduire le chalet et ses abords. Il se servit un verre de sang et le but d'une seule traite. Il tourna la tête vers la chambre de Stefan. Voilà quelques heures qu'il dessinait et il n'avait pas entendu le vampire. Que pouvait bien faire son ami ? Il posa le verre et se décida à aller le voir.

Il frappa un coup à la porte et entra sans attendre d'être invité. Stefan était allongé sur le lit, son téléphone à la main.

- Tu me semble bien occupé, lança Klaus en faisant quelques pas en direction du lit alors que Stefan relevait les yeux sur lui.

- Je regarde des photos, sourit Stefan en lui montrant les images affichées sur son portable. J'adore celle où tu es avec Mickey, rigola-t-il en faisant défiler les photos jusqu'à celle en question et il tourna l'appareil en direction de Klaus.

L'hybride se vit en compagnie de la célèbre souris du studio Disney. Lors de leur séjour à Tokyo, Stefan et lui avaient passé une journée dans le fameux parc d'attraction. Il ignorait que Stefan avait fait des photos et surtout des photos de lui.

- Il faudrait que je l'envoie à Rebekah, ajouta Stefan en faisant défiler de nouveaux les photos. J'en ai vraiment de très réussies.

Klaus n'avait pas l'attention de se laisser ridiculiser ainsi. Stefan allait payer le fait de l'avoir pris en photo à son insu. En une seconde, il se retrouva sur le vampire qui n'avait pas eu le temps de faire un seul mouvement. Il lui arracha aussitôt le portable des mains et le teint hors de sa portée.

- Ne joue pas avec moi Stefan, l'avertit-il tandis qu'il se retrouvait assis à califourchon sur le ventre du vampire, lui ôtant ainsi tout moyen de fuite. Je pourrais très bien te faire regretter ce petit affront, ajouta-t-il en se penchant pour lui murmurer à l'oreille. Je pourrais te mordre et te laisser toute une nuit avant de te donner le remède, poursuivit-il d'une voix suggestive en lui mordillant le lobe.

- Tu ne ferais pas ça, grimaça le vampire, prisonnier sous le corps de l'hybride.

- Pourquoi pas ? C'est très tentant. Lui glissa Klaus laissant sa langue descendre de l'oreille jusqu'au cou du vampire. Je pourrais avoir un certain plaisir à te voir me supplier pour avoir mon sang.

- Je reconnais bien là ton coté machiavélique, articula difficilement Stefan que Klaus pouvait sentir frémir sous sa caresse.

Il prit légèrement la peau du cou entre ses dents sans entailler la chair alors que le vampire sous lui avait cessé de se débattre. Stefan était à sa merci sans aucune possibilité de fuite. De toute façon, il aurait été vain d'essayer de lutter contre lui.

Amusé de son petit jeu et de l'effet qu'il produisait sur le brun, il finit par poser une main sur le flanc de son ami et se redressa pour mettre le téléphone dans sa poche.

- Je te pardonne pour cette fois, lui sourit-il en se levant et appuyé contre la commode, il regarda son ami faire de même.

- Je sors faire un tour, l'informa Stefan sans se retourner.

- Tu vas chasser le lapin, rigola Klaus en le suivant dans le salon où Stefan se servit un verre. C'est la pleine lune.

- Ai-je une quelconque chance de rencontrer un loup-garou? Le questionna-t-il avant de vider son verre de sang.

- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de lycanthrope vivant en Nouvelle-Zélande, lui répondit l'hybride. Mais reste tout de même sur tes gardes.

- Tu ne te transformes jamais, constata Stefan en ouvrant la porte pour sortir et il se tourna vers l'hybride.

- Je ne me suis transformé que deux fois, révéla Klaus et il suivit Stefan des yeux alors qu'il quittait le chalet.

Il prit place dans le canapé devant la cheminée et tendit l'oreille pour entendre les pas de Stefan qui s'engageait dans la forêt. Il repensa alors à la remarque qu'il lui avait faite avant de partir. En effet, au cours de sa longue existence, il ne s'était métamorphosé en loup-garou qu'à deux reprises.

La première fois, c'était après avoir tué son premier humain.

Esther avait transformé la fratrie depuis seulement quelques jours et durant trois longues journées, il n'avait pu quitter leur demeure qu'à la nuit tombée. Leur mère avait finalement trouvé un moyen de supporter la lumière du soleil avec des bagues en lapis lazuli ensorcelées.

Klaus se sentait lui-même mais en même temps très différent. Il ressentait au fond de lui une force qui ne demandait qu'à sortir. Ses sentiments avait été amplifiés tout comme sa colère.

Les gens du village avaient peur d'eux et ils s'enfuyaient sur leur passage. Klaus ne comprenait pas son envie de les pourchasser et de les tuer. Il ne devait pas penser ainsi mais il avait l'impression que ce désir faisait à présent parti de lui.

Un soir, après avoir découvert que le chêne blanc qui leur avait donné cette vie d'immortel pouvait également la leur reprendre, son père décida de bruler l'arbre. Il regardait les flammes monter haut dans le ciel, emportant avec elles, le seul moyen de les détruite quand l'odeur du sang monta à ses narines avant que des cris retentissent dans la nuit. Rebekah venait de tuer un humain pour le vider de son sang. Le corps sans vie de l'homme reposait aux pieds de sa sœur. La soif de sang avait été trop forte pour la benjamine.

Klaus ressentait également ce besoin de se nourrir. Il tentait de lutter mais sa nouvelle nature était trop forte et le lendemain, il tua son premier humain alors qu'il était parti à la chasse au gibier avec Kol.

Des hommes du village étaient également dans les bois et l'un deux venait de se couper. En une seconde, Klaus fut sur lui et sous les cris de ses compagnons, il vida l'homme de son sang avant de se nourrir des autres. Mais alors qu'il posait les yeux sur les cadavres et que Kol le rejoignait, il sentit une rage folle se réveiller en lui et son corps se mit à le faire souffrir. Ses os se craquèrent et ses muscles s'étirèrent. Il pria son frère d'aller prévenir sa mère. Il avait déjà été témoin de cette transformation. Il savait ce qui lui arrivait. Il se métamorphosait en loup. Il ne comprenait pas comment une telle chose était possible mais il se retrouva rapidement doté de quatre pattes et le corps recouvert d'une épaisse fourrure blanche. Ce jour-là, le plus grand secret d'Esther venait d'être révélé. Il n'était pas le fils de Mikael mais le fruit de l'adultère que sa mère avait commis avec un homme du village. Klaus était donc devenu un hybride.

Cependant, cet état ne dura pas car Esther mis en place un sortilège capable d'enfermer son côté loup.

Bien des massacres avaient suivi cette révélation.

Sa deuxième transformation quant à elle avait été le signe d'une victoire. Après mille ans, il avait mis fin à la malédiction, et retrouvé sa double nature. Selon Elijah, il était resté un loup durant plus de quarante-huit heures. Cela avait été une expérience incroyable mais il n'avait plus eu le désir de se métamorphoser en loup. Son statut d'hybride lui conférait une grande puissance et une invincibilité. Il n'était pas soumis au cycle lunaire comme les lycanthropes.

Il se réajusta dans le fauteuil, posant les pieds sur la petite table. Il sortit le portable de Stefan de la poche de son pantalon et fit défiler à son tour les photos. Stefan avait pris plusieurs clichés de leur journée à Disneyland. Klaus se découvrit ainsi en photo entouré de Cendrillon et ses copines. Stefan avait en effet utilisé la compulsion pour inciter les princesses du parc à courtiser l'hybride. Il avait profité de quelques moments d'inattention de sa part pour le prendre en photo. Il était hors de question que quiconque puisse les voir.

Il passa rapidement sur les photos suivantes qui le montrait toutes plus ridicule les unes que les autres. Il tomba alors sur une photo de Stefan et lui qu'un touriste avait prise alors qu'ils visitaient les vestiges de la Grèce antique. Il y avait aussi deux ou trois autres clichés d'eux durant leur voyage.

Les photos suivantes avaient été prises à Mystic Falls. Il y avait des photos de la petite bande de lycéens, une photo de Damon qui dormait et évidemment une longue série de photos d'Elena. Stefan n'avait de toute évidence pas eu le courage de les effacer. Il souhaitait probablement garder un souvenir de ses jours heureux passés avec le double.

Il laissa le portable de Stefan sur la table et se leva. Il se servit un verre de vin rouge qu'il but tout en contemplant la pleine lune par la fenêtre. Bien qu'il n'ait pas à subir la transformation, il sentait que l'astre avait tout de même un certain effet sur lui. Il avait l'impression de se sentir appelé. Peut-être qu'une petite balade en forêt sous sa forme de loup pourrait lui faire du bien. Il pouvait aussi allé faire une petite frayeur à Stefan.

Il posa le verre de vin vide prêt du bar et retira sa chemise avant de sortir. Il fit quelques pas vers les arbres avant de relever les yeux sur l'astre lunaire qui entamait son ascension dans un ciel sans nuage.

Il se concentra pour activer la transformation. Ses os s'étirèrent puis se craquèrent pour se métamorphosés en squelette animal. Il lui fallut bien une minute avant de voir le monde sous un angle différent. Sa perception des choses étaient bien différentes quand il était un loup. Il leva son museau pour hurler dans la nuit avant de s'engager dans la forêt et de se mettre à courir.

Il fila à travers les arbres avant de s'arrêter soudainement pour renifler l'air et le sol. Des odeurs familières lui firent hérisser les poils. Il y avait d'autres loups dans cette forêt. Mais il ne s'agissait pas de simples loups. Il sentait la présence de lycanthropes. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais eu connaissance de la présence de ses semblables dans cette partie de la planète. Il fallait absolument qu'il retrouve Stefan. Son ami était en danger. Une seule morsure de loup-garou était mortelle pour un vampire et d'après les odeurs la meute comptait une dizaine de loups.

Klaus se mit à rechercher l'odeur de Stefan espérant que sa route n'avait pas croisé celles des loups. Il y avait cependant peu de chance que cela se soit produit car les loups sentaient la présence des vampires, leurs plus anciens ennemis. Il devait se dépêcher. Il capta enfin l'essence de son ami et courut aussi vite qu'il put entre les arbres. Il ne fut cependant pas rassuré quand l'odeur de Stefan se mêla à celle des loups.

Il se rapprochait quand il sentit l'odeur du sang avant de se retrouver face à la meute. Les loups entouraient un homme, à terre, appuyé partiellement contre un arbre. Il reconnut aussitôt Stefan. Son ami était recouvert de morsures et semblait tout juste conscient alors qu'un loup s'apprêtait à lui donner un coup fatal. Klaus fonça en direction de l'arbre et s'interposa alors que le loup lançait son attaque. Il le mordit violement à la gorge et l'écrasa au sol de tout son poids avant de l'achever.

D'autres loups se jetèrent sur lui mais il les tua sans aucune difficulté. Le reste de la meute pris aussitôt la fuite. Klaus les regarda s'enfuir avant de se diriger vers Stefan qui maintenait difficilement ses yeux ouverts. Il se pencha au-dessus de son ami qui leva sur lui un regard surpris avant de perdre conscience.

Stefan était gravement blessé et le poison se répandait rapidement dans son corps. Une blessure de loup garou pouvait tuer un vampire en moins d'une journée mais pour Stefan, il était question de seulement quelques minutes car son corps était recouvert de dizaines de morsures. Klaus devait agir rapidement. Il se retransforma et ne se souciant nullement de sa nudité, il s'entailla le poignet. Il s'agenouilla devant Stefan et lui fit boire son sang, seul remède à une blessure de loup-garou. Stefan réagit aussitôt et ses canines s'enfoncèrent dans la chair de Klaus, lui permettant de boire davantage de sang.

Klaus le souleva dans ses bras et s'empressa de quitter la forêt à vitesse vampirique. Arrivé au chalet, il se dirigea vers la chambre de Stefan. Ses blessures commençaient lentement à cicatriser mais il demeurait faible. Il leva son regard sur lui alors qu'il le déposait sur le lit.

- Ca va aller Stefan, lui assura-t-il alors qu'il gardait un bras autour de sa tête pour le maintenir et qu'il plaçait l'autre devant le visage du vampire. Bois encore.

Stefan ouvrit faiblement les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui de l'hybride avant de reporter son attention sur le bras offert. Klaus acquiesça d'un signe de tête et Stefan, appuyé contre son torse nu plongea une nouvelle fois ses canines dans la chair.

Quand il eut but une quantité suffisante, Klaus l'aida à s'allonger et il le laissa pour aller chercher des poches de sang à la cuisine et enfiler un pantalon.

Quand il revint Stefan s'était légèrement redressé et son visage avait repris des couleurs. Les dernières morsures se refermaient, son organisme ayant éliminé le poison grâce au sang qu'il lui avait donné.

- Tu te sentiras mieux quand tu te seras nourris, déclara-t-il et il lui tendit une poche de sang avant de s'assoir sur le bord du lit à ses côtés.

Stefan s'assit et vida la poche avant d'en boire deux autres pour reprendre des forces. Il rendit les poches vides à Klaus qui les posa sur la table de chevet.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Le questionna-t-il alors que le vampire était complètement rétabli.

- J'étais dans les bois quand j'ai entendu les hurlements des loups. J'ai essayé de regagner le chalet mais ils ont surgi devant moi me coupant ainsi le chemin. Je me suis rapidement retrouvé encerclé. J'ai réussi à éviter leur attaque mais ils étaient trop nombreux, commença à raconter Stefan. Je me suis fait mordre une fois et j'ai tenté de fuir mais j'ai reçu plusieurs morsures et je me suis retrouvé affaibli. Je n'avais plus la force de tenir debout car le poison circulait rapidement dans mes veines. Je pensais que j'allais mourir quand un loup blanc s'est interposé. Je commençais à perdre conscience mais je l'ai vu attaquer les autres loups avant de revenir vers moi. C'est la dernière image que j'ai. Il m'a sauvé.

L'originel avait écouté le récit de Stefan sans l'interrompre. Le vampire était déjà inconscient quand il l'avait guéri.

- Tu m'as sauvé Nik, reprit Stefan. Merci mon ami, ajouta-t-il en posant sa main sur celle de Klaus.

Klaus croisa alors le regard de Stefan qui lui sourit.

- La prochaine fois, tu réfléchiras à deux fois avant d'aller jouer au petit chaperon rouge dans la forêt, rigola Klaus en retirant sa main pour lui donner une tape sur l'épaule.

- Si c'est le grand méchant loup qui le dit, sourit Stefan en se levant pour se diriger vers la salle de bain.

- Exactement, je suis le seul à pouvoir te manger, lui lança-t-il avec un clin d'œil et il laissa donc son ami pour aller se rhabiller dans sa chambre.


	14. Chapter 14

Le bruit du moteur se faisait légèrement entendre alors que l'avion survolait le continent africain. Klaus et Stefan étaient confortablement installés dans leur siège de première classe pour ce voyage qui les conduirait vers leur prochaine destination, l'Egypte. Ce pays recelait tant de merveilles, les plus connues étant sans aucun doute les pyramides. Ces monuments avaient été construits voilà plusieurs millénaires et resteraient une grande œuvre de l'espèce humaine pendant encore plusieurs autres.

Klaus regarda par le hublot où la seule chose visible était l'étendue du désert. L'avion était réellement un incroyable moyen de transports. Il permettait de se rendre d'un bout à l'autre de la planète en seulement quelques heures.

- Encore dans les nuages, rigola Stefan alors que l'hybride n'avait pas quitté le hublot du regard.

- Je me disais juste à quel point j'appréciais l'avion.

- C'est bien plus rapide que le bateau, commenta Stefan en croisant le regard de Klaus, et surtout plus confortable.

- Je ne peux qu'approuver.

Klaus repensa alors à la première fois qu'il avait pris le bateau. Après leur transformation en vampires et la mort de leur mère, Klaus et sa fratrie avaient quitté la terre qui deviendrait le nouveau monde. A l'époque, l'unique moyen de transport pour regagner l'Europe, continent de leur ancêtre était le bateau. Et les bateaux de l'époque n'avaient rien à voir avec ceux du 21ème siècle. Les embarcations étaient très modestes et le voyage durait plusieurs semaines et parfois plusieurs mois. Ses parents avaient gagné le nouveau continent sur un drakkar Viking.

Le soir, au coin du feu, Esther leur racontait souvent leur longue traversée et leur fuite de l'Europe et de la peste. Le voyage avait été terrible et sans l'usage de la magie, ils seraient morts durant une violente tempête.

Klaus et ses frères étaient des vampires quand ils avaient regagné l'Europe. Le voyage avait été certes long mais leur corps d'immortels leur avaient permis de tenir. Depuis, ils avaient tant voyagés à travers le monde pour fuir Mikael.

Il reporta son attention sur l'intérieur de l'appareil alors qu'une hôtesse passait dans le couloir pour s'assurer que les passagers ne manquaient de rien. Il en profita pour commander un verre pour son ami et lui.

La jeune femme revint quelques instants après avec un seau à champagne qu'elle déposa sur la petite table avant de leur servir un verre.

- Quel agréable voyage, sourit Stefan en levant son verre vers Klaus.

Ils trinquèrent avant de boire leur boisson.

- Ces messieurs désirent-ils autre chose ? Leur demanda poliment l'hôtesse.

- J'ai une petite faim, répondit Stefan en reposant son verre vide.

- Le repas sera bientôt servi, Monsieur, le renseigna-t-elle d'une voix agréable, mais je peux vous apporter des biscuits apéritifs si vous le désirez.

- C'est toi que je veux, assura Stefan d'une voix suggestive. Approche !

La jeune femme, sous son emprise, fit quelques pas dans sa direction et il lui attrapa le poignet avant de le porter délicatement à ses lèvres pour y planter ses canines. Il se nourrit de son sang avant de la relâcher.

- Je préfère cette boisson-là, affirma-t-il en se réinstallant dans son siège. Tu devrais en profiter Nik, elle est délicieuse.

Klaus vida son verre avant d'inviter l'hôtesse à venir s'assoir sur ses genoux. Ses cheveux étant noués dans un chignon, son cou était complètement dégagé. Il huma la douce odeur qui émanait de l'humaine. Il pouvait sentir son sang circuler dans ses veines. Sa soif se fit plus intense et tout en plaçant un bras autour de son corps, il enfonça ses canines dans son cou. Etant sous compulsion depuis leur départ de Johannesburg, l'hôtesse se tint immobile et silencieuse alors que l'originel buvait son sang.

- Merci, ma jolie, déclara-t-il en la relevant. Tu peux retourner t'occuper de tes affaires.

- Je prendrais bien des cacahuètes, réclama Stefan alors que l'humaine détachait ses cheveux pour cacher sa morsure.

- Je vous les apporte de suite.

Elle réajusta sa tenue et passa derrière le rideau pour rejoindre la cuisine de l'appareil.

- Voilà que tu deviens bien exigeant Stefan, sourit Klaus en se servant un autre verre.

- J'ai juste eu un bon professeur, rétorqua-t-il dans un clin d'œil.

L'avion atterrit au Caire alors que la matinée était déjà bien entamée. Klaus fit demander que leurs bagages soient portés à leur hôtel. Il avait réservé deux chambres dans le meilleur hôtel de la ville.

- Que faisons-nous à présent ? Le questionna Stefan alors qu'ils passaient les doubles portes pour quitter l'aéroport.

- Je vais te faire découvrir les merveilles de ce pays, déclara-t-il et il arrêta un taxi.

Il les conduisit à Gizeh, ville voisine qui abritait la plus ancienne des pyramides connues, la pyramide de Kheops. Le taxi les déposa aux abords du complexe funéraire et Klaus lui donna un billet avant de quitter le véhicule.

- Je ne te savais pas si généreux, rigola Stefan en suivant l'originel au milieu des touristes venus comme eux visiter les célèbres tombeaux.

- Je peux encore te surprendre, rétorqua l'hybride d'un ton joyeux, en se frayant un chemin parmi les humains. Allons trouver un guide.

Ils se faufilèrent parmi la foule et arriver au pied de la première pyramide, Klaus repéra un guide. Il remonta la file de touristes qui l'entourait et se plaça face à l'homme.

- Tu seras notre guide, lui intima-t-il en utilisant la compulsion. On te suit.

L'homme s'excusa auprès des touristes qui protestèrent et Stefan et Klaus le suivirent à l'intérieur du complexe funéraire composé de la célèbre pyramide éditée pour le pharaon Kheops, d'un temple funéraire, d'autres pyramides moins connues et de multiples mastabas.

- Elijah a beaucoup étudié l'antiquité Egyptienne et les mystères de ces constructions. Nous avons vécu dans ce pays quelques temps au cours du 13ème siècle, raconta Klaus alors qu'ils longèrent la grande galerie menant à la chambre du roi à la suite du guide.

- Il y a au moins dans ce monde des choses plus anciennes que vous, sourit Stefan en contemplant la magnifique voute qui surmontait la galerie.

Ils pénétrèrent dans l'antichambre puis dans la chambre du roi où les trésors du pharaon étaient réunis.

- Je vois qu'il y avait aussi des hommes plus vaniteux que toi, commenta le vampire en faisant le tour de la pièce.

- Surveille tes paroles, répliqua l'originel sur un ton se voulant menaçant en faisant face à son ami.

- Je pense que la visite est finie, annonça Stefan pour toute réponse. Nous n'avons plus besoin du guide, ajouta-t-il en désignant l'homme qui les attendait à l'entrée de la pièce.

- Il fera un bon encas, ajouta Klaus.

- A qui l'honneur ?

- Je pense qu'on peut s'arranger, affirma l'originel dans un sourire et en une seconde, il se retrouva derrière l'homme pour le mordre dans le cou.

Il but une bonne quantité de sang avant de lever son regard vers le vampire. Tout en maintenant l'homme par les deux bras, il combla la distance et se planta devant lui.

- A ton tour, l'invita-t-il en présentant le cou ensanglanté de l'égyptien.

Il ramassa un filet de sang qui s'écoulait de la blessure de l'homme et traça la lèvre inférieure de Stefan du bout des doigts pour y déposer le précieux liquide.

- Je préfère les jolies filles, déclara-t-il en ancrant ses yeux dans les émeraudes de son vis-à-vis, mais le sang humain est toujours un délice.

Stefan ne fit pas davantage prier et tandis que Klaus suçait son doigt pour le nettoyer de toute trace de sang, il regarda son ami se nourrir. Stefan lui effaça la mémoire et ils quittèrent le tombeau alors qu'un groupe de touristes entraient dans la chambre.

- Et maintenant ? Le questionna Stefan alors qu'ils prenaient la sortie de la pyramide.

- Je dois voir un vieil ami à la sortie de la ville.

Ils prirent un taxi qui les déposa dans un quartier moins fréquenté en périphérie de Gizeh. Il y avait quelques commerces qui commençaient à fermer à la nuit tombée, un ou deux hôtels et un bar à l'angle de la rue vers lequel Klaus se dirigea.

- Je vais faire un tour, annonça Stefan en désignant la rue qui remontait jusqu'à une place où milieu de laquelle coulait une fontaine.

Klaus acquiesça et poussa les portes du bar. Vu l'heure tardive, les lieux étaient peu fréquentés à l'exception de quelques touristes et d'un couple assis au bar. Il se dirigea vers le comptoir et s'assit pour commander un Whisky.

- Je souhaiterais voir Zikfrid, confia l'hybride au serveur qui déposait sa boisson devant lui.

- Je ne connais pas, répondit l'homme en lui tournant le dos.

- Si tu tiens à la vie, l'avertit Klaus sur un ton sec en se levant pour lui attraper le bras, tu vas dire à Zikfrid que Klaus le demande.

L'employé hocha de la tête alors que l'originel le relâchait et disparut derrière le mur du fond. Klaus l'entendit monter à l'étage. Quelques minutes plus tard, un homme pris place à ses côtés.

- Voilà quelqu'un que je ne m'attendais pas à revoir, affirma le dénommé Zikfrid en faisant signe au serveur.

Klaus avait transformé cet homme en vampire lors de son premier séjour dans le pays. Zikfrid n'était à l'époque qu'un petit escroc mais il était malin et Klaus pensait qu'il pourrait lui être utile. Depuis l'homme avait fait de bonnes affaires dans cette ville qu'il n'avait jamais quittée.

- Ça fait longtemps en effet, admit Klaus alors que son interlocuteur se saisit d'un verre.

- Au moins trois siècles, sourit Zikfrid après avoir vidé sa boisson. J'ai appris que tu avais réussi à briser la malédiction.

- Je vois que les nouvelles parviennent jusque ici.

- J'ai de très bons informateurs.

- J'ai justement besoin de ton aide, déclara Klaus en se tournant vers lui pour lui faire face.

- Pourquoi donc aurais tu poussé les portes de mon établissement si n'avait pas été le cas ?

Des bruits de fracas se firent attendre à l'extérieur et Klaus se leva.

- Mes hommes surveillent le secteur, ils vont régler ça, le rassura Zikfrid.

- Je préfère aller voir, déclara Klaus qui sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il comprit aussitôt quand il découvrit Stefan à l'autre bout de la rue, se relevant dos au mur et entouré de vampires. Un d'entre eux était justement en train de s'en prendre à son ami et ramassait un bout de bois dans les débris. Il s'interposa au moment où le vampire attaquait Stefan.

- Pourquoi ça ne t'a pas tué, s'étonna le vampire alors que le bout de bois s'était enfoncé dans le cœur de Klaus.

- Il en faut plus pour tuer un originel, l'informa Zikfrid en arrivant sur les lieux de l'affrontement.

Klaus releva les yeux pour croiser le regard du vampire et retira le pieu de son cœur pour le plonger dans celui dans son agresseur qui s'immobilisa aussitôt avant de tomber à terre.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix froide en scrutant les vampires qui l'entouraient.

- On a surpris ce vampire en train de chasser sur notre territoire, répondit un des hommes qui avaient attaqué Stefan.

Klaus se tourna vers son ami pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien. Il avait seulement quelques coupures dues à sa chute à travers une vitrine mais ses blessures étaient en train de cicatriser.

- Laissez-nous, ordonna Zikfrid à ses hommes.

- Bonjour l'accueil, commenta Stefan en regardant les vampires s'éloigner.

- Je suis désolé qu'ils s'en soient pris en toi, s'excusa l'égyptien, mais mes hommes ont pour ordre de surveiller la ville et tu chassais dans notre quartier. Mais laissons ça de côté et rentrons boire un verre. Tu étais justement en train de me dire la raison de ta visite, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Klaus.

Les trois hommes prirent le chemin du bar et le propriétaire les mena à l'étage jusqu'à une pièce qui semblait être son bureau. Il demanda qu'on leur monte le meilleur Whisky.

- Alors Klaus que puis-je faire pour toi ? Lui redemanda Zikfrid alors que le serveur avait quitté la pièce après leur avoir servi leur boisson.

Klaus s'assit dans le canapé et porta son verre à ses lèvres. Stefan était resté debout en retrait car cette discussion ne le concernait pas.

- Je suis à la recherche de la Pierre d'Era et j'ai entendu dire qu'elle serait dans la région.

- La Pierre d'Era ? Ça ne me dit rien mais je vais me renseigner, lui assura Zikfrid en se servant un nouveau verre.

- Nous sommes descendus à l'Intercontinental Cairo Citystars, tiens moi au courant, il me faut absolument cette pierre, déclara Klaus en se levant.

- Tu peux compter sur moi, affirma le vampire et il les raccompagna à la sortie de l'établissement.

Klaus et Stefan prirent un taxi et l'hybride lui proposa différentes activités qu'ils pourraient faire durant leur séjour dans le pays. Comme d'habitude Stefan ne se souciait que très peu de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient du moment qu'il y avait des humains pour se nourrir, de la bonne boisson et de quoi s'amuser. Klaus regrettait toujours le manque d'intérêt de son ami pour l'art en général. Stefan appréciait certes les lieux qu'ils visitaient mais il ne serait jamais un passionné de peinture, architecture ou de l'histoire en général.

L'originel savait que le vampire n'appréciait pas les endroits trop touristiques. Il avait une préférence pour les lieux plus calmes et la nature.

Arrivé à l'hôtel, Klaus demanda les clés des chambres et un employé les y conduisit. Après avoir pris une douche et s'être changé, il retrouva Stefan au restaurant de l'hôtel.

- Qu'est-ce que la pierre d'Era ? Le questionna Stefan alors que le serveur leur apportait leur plat.

- Une pierre très ancienne fabriquée à l'époque de l'Egypte antique.

- A quoi sert-elle ?

- Selon les légendes, elle aurait un grand pouvoir. Elle permettrait de retirer ses pouvoirs à une sorcière, même à la plus puissante des sorcières, lui expliqua l'originel entre deux bouchées de homard.

- Que comptes-tu en faire ?

- Me débarrasser enfin d'Esther, lui répondit Klaus. Son corps a été maintenu en vie grâce à la magie et je ne souhaite pas qu'elle se réveille à nouveau. J'ai cherché durant tout ce temps un moyen d'en finir avec elle. La pierre d'Era est la seule solution.

Esther était revenue après mille ans de l'autre coté pour tuer ses enfants. Elle était de nouveau inanimée dans son cercueil mais Klaus ne voulait prendre aucun risque. Il devait donc défaire le sort qui maintenait le corps de sa mère et ainsi il pourrait définitivement la tuer.

Il entamait son dessert, quand son téléphone émit un bip. Il consulta le message qui était de Rebekah. Elle lui rappelait que son anniversaire était le mois prochain et qu'il avait intérêt d'être présent. Il n'était pas dans l'intention de Klaus de contrarier Rebekah. Il serait donc de retour en Angleterre pour l'occasion. Il avait après tout décidé de faire passer sa famille avant tout. Leur voyage s'arrêtait donc ici pour le moment. Ils avaient après tout l'éternité pour parcourir le monde. Le but premier de ce voyage avait été de retrouver Stefan et c'était chose faite. Ils étaient redevenus amis et ils auraient tout le loisir de passer du temps ensemble une fois de retour en Angleterre.

Il rangea le portable dans sa poche et poursuivit son dessert sous le regard interrogateur de Stefan.

- Dès que nous avons la pierre, nous rentrons chez nous.


	15. Chapter 15

Après plus de six heures de vol et alors que le soleil faisait son apparition à l'horizon, l'avion de la British Airways se posa sur la piste de Heathrow. Klaus et Stefan avaient une fois de plus profité de leur vol en première classe pour savourer du champagne et le cou des charmantes hôtesses de l'air.

Après un voyage qui avait duré plusieurs mois, ils foulaient de nouveau le sol britannique.

Une fois à l'intérieur de l'aéroport, Klaus avisa un agent et le contraint à aller chercher leurs bagages. Il lui remit les clés de son véhicule et lui donna son emplacement dans le parking.

- Attends-nous devant la voiture quand tu auras fini, lui ordonna Klaus.

- Quelle autorité, rigola Stefan.

- Les humains ne sont là que pour nous servir et nous nourrir Stefan, précisa l'hybride alors que l'employé s'éloignait avec le chariot à bagages. Allons prendre un verre !

Ils auraient encore plus de deux heures de route pour regagner le manoir. Ils pouvaient bien s'arrêter dans un bar avant de prendre la route.

- Tu n'es pas trop déçu de rentrer Stefan ? Le questionna Klaus alors qu'une serveuse leur portait leur boisson.

- Le reste du monde devra attendre, lui répondit le vampire avant de vider son verre.

- Nous aurons tout le temps pour voyager, promit l'hybride. Mais pour le moment, je dois m'occuper d'Esther et il ne vaut mieux pas que je rate l'anniversaire de Rebekah. Tu connais le mauvais caractère de ma sœur.

- Elle t'en voudrait pour le reste de votre éternité, je suppose.

- Peut-être pas autant mais elle m'en voudrait probablement pendant des années, assura Klaus avant de vider son verre. Je pense qu'il est temps de rentrer.

Il déposa un billet sur la table et ils prirent la direction du parking dans lequel il avait laissé sa voiture au moment de leur départ plusieurs mois auparavant.

Le trajet de retour se passa dans le calme, accompagné d'un peu de musique et Klaus parlant des prochains voyages qu'ils auraient l'occasion de faire.

Même s'il appréciait sa famille et qu'ils vivaient à nouveau ensemble après un millénaires de fuite, il savourait les moments qu'il passait avec le vampire. Il espérait qu'il en était de même pour son ami.

Klaus se gara dans l'allée menant au manoir. La Ferrari de Kol était stationnée devant la porte. Son frère ne pouvait-il pas garer son véhicule dans le garage ? Stefan s'apprêtait à prendre les bagages dans le coffre mais Klaus lui dit qu'il les ferait monter plus tard.

Ils pénètrent dans la demeure et Klaus fut surpris quand l'odeur du sang parvint à ses narines. Il la suivi et découvrit Kol, assis dans le canapé, entouré de jeunes filles. Une d'entre elle, était installé sur ses genoux et à noter les marques de morsures qui ornaient le cou de plusieurs d'entre elles, l'originel était en train de se nourrir.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Maugréa Klaus en arrivant devant lui.

- Ah Nik, tu es rentré, remarqua le plus jeune en relevant les yeux du cou de sa victime.

- A quoi est-ce que tu joues ? Redemanda-t-il sur un ton sévère.

- J'ai invité quelques supportrices, le renseigna simplement son frère. Et comme j'avais un petit creux, elles me font un excellent repas.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas que tu laisses de cadavres dans le salon.

- Relax Nik, tenta de l'apaiser son frère. Viens plutôt y gouter, proposa-t-il en désignant le reste des jeunes femmes assises autour de lui. Elles sont délicieuses.

Klaus s'apprêtait à refuser et réprimander une nouvelle fois Kol mais Stefan passa devant lui pour aller s'assoir.

- Moi j'ai une petite faim, déclara-t-il en faisant venir une des filles vers lui. Nous n'avons rien mangé depuis notre arrivée à l'aéroport.

L'hybride regarda Stefan tendre la main vers l'humaine et se décida à les rejoindre.

- Tu vois comme c'est agréable, dit Kol avant de replonger ses canines dans le cou d'une charmante blonde.

Alors que l'humaine sous compulsion prenait place sur ses genoux, Klaus posa son regard sur Stefan qui avait attrapé le poignet de la jeune fille afin de s'y nourrir. Une fois sa soif étanchée, il plongea son regard dans celui de sa proie.

- Merci, ma belle, maintenant rentre chez toi soigner ta blessure et oublie ce qu'il vient de se passer, lui intima Stefan en se levant et il quitta le salon pour regagner sa chambre.

Klaus suivit du regard son ami avant de reporter son attention sur l'humaine qui attendait sagement d'être servi comme encas. Il lui releva les cheveux et plantant ses canines dans sa gorge, buvant le sang chaud qui coulait dans ses veines.

- Voilà que Stefan se nourrit d'humain, commenta Kol en relâchant son humaine, qui l'aurait cru.

- Les choses changent, répondit Klaus avant de laisser la fille pour se lever à son tour. Elijah est rentré ?

- Il est dans la bibliothèque.

- Très bien, je te laisse mettre de l'ordre dans tout ça et t'assurer que ces filles rentrent chez elle. Je ne veux aucun cadavre dans ma maison.

Sur ses mots et malgré les protestations de Kol, il le laissa pour se rendre dans la bibliothèque à l'autre bout de la demeure.

Il retrouva son ainé assis dans un grand fauteuil le nez plongé dans un ouvrage. Elijah était un passionné d'histoires et de littérature.

- Tu es de retour, déclara-t-il en relevant les yeux de son livre. Tu as fait bon voyage.

- Excellent, sourit Klaus en s'approchant. Et j'ai ramené ceci.

Il sortit une pierre de la poche de sa veste et la tendit à son frère.

- Tu as trouvé la pierre d'Era.

- En Egypte, comme tu me l'avais dit, l'informa-t-il en prenant place dans un fauteuil face à son frère.

- Elle est très puissante, l'informa Elijah en inspectant la pierre dans ses mains.

- Il va falloir trouver une sorcière pour l'utiliser.

- Je pense savoir où nous pourrons en trouver une, assura Elijah en relevant les yeux de la pierre pour regarder son frère. Te souviens-tu du clan Durham ?

- C'était un groupe de prêtresses qui exerçaient au nord du pays à la fin du quinzième siècle, narra Klaus en repensant aux descendantes des druides qui avaient croisé son chemin à l'époque.

- Elles possédaient de grands pouvoirs, poursuivit Elijah. J'ai appris lors de mes voyages que le clan existait toujours mais qu'elles s'étaient réfugiées en Ecosse lors d'une chasse aux sorcières au cours du 17ème siècle. Elles vivraient à présent sur l'ile de Skye.

- Très bien, je te laisse prendre contact avec elles, tu …

Klaus s'arrêta quand il entendit la voix de sa sœur dans l'entrée.

- Je te laisse affronter l'ouragan, sourit Elijah en replongeant dans sa lecture.

Le plus jeune acquiesça d'un signe de tête et après avoir repris la pierre, il quitta la bibliothèque pour faire face à sa sœur.

- Bonjour Rebekah, la salua-t-il en arrivant dans le couloir de l'entrée.

- Tiens, Nik, tu te décides enfin à rentrer, le réprimanda la blonde.

- Je n'allais tout de même pas manquer ton anniversaire ma chère sœur, lui sourit-il en retour.

- Encore heureux, affirma-t-elle de mauvaise humeur. Tu pars du jour au lendemain en emmenant Stefan et tu ne donnes quasiment aucune nouvelle pendant des mois.

- J'avais besoin de prendre l'air et Stefan aussi, se justifia l'hybride sous le regard coléreux de sa cadette.

- Tu voulais surtout garder Stefan pour toi tout seul, lui lança-t-elle furieuse avant de rejoindre le salon.

Klaus n'était pas d'humeur à affronter sa sœur après le long voyage qu'il venait de faire. Il monta donc dans sa chambre et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche. Il aurait tout le temps pour discuter avec Rebekah. Elle était en colère car Stefan et lui avaient quitté le manoir le lendemain de leur visite au campus au cours de laquelle Stefan avait mis fin à sa courte relation avec l'originelle. L'hybride savait que Stefan avait besoin de prendre ses distances et il était vrai qu'il avait espéré que ce voyage lui permettrait de se rapprocher du vampire. Il avait eu raison car à présent ils étaient amis. Et tant pis si sa sœur lui en voulait d'avoir emmené Stefan. De toute façon, il était certain que Stefan et elle n'étaient pas faits pour être ensemble. Elle lui briserait sans aucun doute le cœur et Stefan n'avait pas besoin de cela. Ce dont le vampire avait besoin, c'était de s'amuser et profiter de la vie et ne plus se laisser enfermer dans des histoires d'amour.

Après une bonne douche, Klaus redescendit au salon qui était à présent vide. Il pouvait entendre sa sœur discuter au téléphone pour les préparatifs de sa fête qui aurait lieu la semaine suivante et Kol avait dû sortir après avoir pris du bon temps avec ses supportrices.

Son jeune frère avait raison de profiter ainsi de son succès auprès de la gente féminine mais il lui avait assez rappelé de ne pas emmener de filles à la maison. Leur manoir n'était pas un lieu de débauche.

Il se servit un verre et s'installa dans le canapé. Il releva les yeux sur le tableau qu'il avait peint peu après leur arrivée dans le pays. Il avait très envie de se consacrer de nouveau à sa passion. Il avait vu tant de choses durant son voyage avec Stefan, qu'il avait de nombreuses idées pour ses tableaux. Il se sentait tellement apaisé alors qu'il laissait le pinceau glisser sur la toile.

- J'avais oublié la merveilleuse ambiance qui régnait dans cette maison, déclara Stefan en entrant dans le salon.

- C'est ça de vivre avec une famille comme la mienne, compléta Klaus.

- Je devrais peut-être vous laisser, suggéra Stefan en prenant place dans le canapé après s'être servi un verre de bourbon.

- Tu fais partie de la famille Stefan et tout comme moi tu vas devoir supporter le mauvais caractère de Rebekah, l'immaturité de Kol et la morale d'Elijah. Cela te changera du sarcasme de Damon.

- Je suis donc coincé avec toi.

- Pour l'éternité, lui sourit-il.

- Je pense que je vais devoir faire avec.

Klaus entendit une porte s'ouvrir à l'étage. Rebekah avait terminé sa conversation téléphonique et s'apprêtait à descendre. D'après ce qu'il avait pu suivre de la conversation, Rebekah avait fait appel à des professionnels de l'évènementiel qui n'allaient pas tarder à débarquer au manoir. Il préférait donc quitter rapidement les lieux. Rebekah avait mauvais caractère mais elle se révélait être une vraie furie quand les choses ne se déroulaient pas comme elle l'avait prévu.

- Que dirais-tu de filer ? Proposa-t-il à son ami qui feuilletait un magazine de sport de Kol.

- Je vois que tu ne comptes pas aider Rebekah à organiser sa fête, sourit Stefan.

- Crois-moi Stefan, il ne vaut mieux pas rester dans les parages et la semaine à venir risque d'être agitée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

- Allons faire un tour en ville, trouvons un bar sympa, des filles pour se nourrir …

- Et de quoi te battre au jeu de fléchettes, le coupa Stefan en refermant le magazine pour le poser sur la table basse. Après tout, j'ai le droit à ma revanche.

- Très bien, allons-y !

Ils se rendirent dans un bar à la périphérie de Manchester que Klaus connaissait très bien pour y avoir passé de nombreuses soirées avec son frère Kol.

Ils y passèrent donc tout l'après-midi à boire de l'alcool, du sang et à se disputer des parties de fléchettes et autres jeux. Ils étaient déjà bien éméchés quand ils quittèrent l'établissement à sa fermeture.

- Prêt à affronter le dragon, rigola Stefan en titubant sur le trottoir.

- Je vois que tu ne tiens pas beaucoup aux jeux d'alcool, lui sourit Klaus à rattrapant le vampire qui s'apprêtait à traverser alors qu'une voiture circulait.

- C'est juste que tu es bien meilleur que Damon, commenta le brun en s'extrayant des bras de Klaus pour traverser la rue. Avec lui, j'ai au moins cinquante pourcents de chance de gagner, nous sommes à égalité.

- C'est ça de s'attaquer à quelqu'un qui a un millénaire, j'ai de l'expérience, tu ne peux pas me battre, affirma Klaus en dépassant son ami pour rejoindre la voiture garée plus loin.

- Un jour, j'y arriverais.

- Mais je n'attends que ça, déclara Klaus d'une voix suggestive en se tournant pour le regarder dans les yeux. J'ai même hâte de voir comment tu pourrais t'y prendre, ajouta-t-il en posant une main sur l'épaule de Stefan. Mais en attendant, je pense que tu as besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil mon ami et je suis même prêt à te border si tu es sage, se pencha-t-il pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

Il le relâcha et sans attendre de réponse ou commentaires de Stefan, il tourna à l'angle de la rue pour regagner son véhicule.


	16. Chapter 16

Il laissa une dernière seconde son regard errer sur le corps endormi. L'esprit d'Esther était retenu de l'autre côté, mais elle restait tout de même une menace pour eux. Klaus était certain qu'elle finirait tout ou tard par trouver un moyen de revenir. Elle avait des ressources et l'aide des esprits qui haïssaient les vampires. Esther n'avait jamais été du genre à abandonner. Dès qu'elle en aurait les moyens, elle tenterait de nouveau de mettre fin à l'existence de ses enfants et ainsi rétablir l'équilibre de la nature. Avec la mort des originels, ceux sont tous les vampires qui disparaitraient de la surface de la terre.

Mais Klaus avait de quoi en terminer définitivement avec sa mère.

- Bientôt, tu ne seras plus une menace. Alors profites-bien du temps qu'il te reste, lui cria-t-il avant de refermer le cercueil.

Il gravit les marches qui le séparaient du rez-de-chaussée et referma la porte de la cave. Il croisa son frère Kol dans l'entrée. Visiblement ce dernier rentrait une nouvelle fois d'une nuit bien arrosée.

- La nuit a été bonne ? Le questionna-t-il.

- Excellente Nik. Après le match nous sommes allés prendre un verre, lui raconta son frère en passant une main dans ses cheveux décoiffés.

- Le match était hier soir.

- Je n'ai pas passé la nuit avec l'équipe mais avec une exquise supportrice de Tottenham. Je l'ai réconforté après la défaite de son équipe.

- Je vois, sourit Klaus et il laissa son frère pour aller au salon se servir un verre.

Il releva les yeux sur le tableau qui ornait la pièce. C'était une reproduction d'un domaine qu'il possédait quelques kilomètres au sud au 15ème siècle. Ca faisait un long moment qu'il ne s'était pas consacré à la peinture.

Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Il posa son verre et sortit le mobile. L'appel provenait d'Elijah.

- Des nouvelles mon frère ? Lui demanda-t-il en décrochant.

- J'ai réussi à localiser le clan au nord de l'île mais il ne sera pas facile de prendre contact avec elles, le renseigna Elijah. Les sorcières ne sont généralement pas enclines à travailler pour les vampires.

- Je me charge de cette partie, assura Klaus en prenant place dans un fauteuil. Je te retrouve là-bas avec le corps et la pierre.

Klaus mit fin à la conversation alors que Stefan entrait dans la pièce. Il releva les yeux sur le vampire.

- Que dirais-tu d'un petit voyage en Ecosse, lui proposa-t-il.

- Vous avez retrouvé le clan de sorcières ? Lui demanda Stefan en s'asseyant en face de lui.

- Elijah est plein de ressources, déclara-t-il pour toute réponse. Alors tu es partant Stefan ?

- Tu n'y vas pas avec tes frères ?

- Kol n'est pas au courant et je préfère le garder dans l'ignorance. Il ne soucie guère des activités de notre mère d'ailleurs. Et puis, je préfère largement ta compagnie, avoua Klaus.

- Elles ne voudront certainement pas te venir en aide.

- Je sais me montrer très persuasif, lui confia-t-il dans un sourire. Et puis tu pourras me donner un coup de main.

- Il n'est pas dans mon intention de massacrer un clan de sorcières, refusa immédiatement Stefan.

- Si elles coopèrent, il n'y aura aucune victime. Tu ne vas pas refuser un petit voyage en ma compagnie. Tu risques de t'ennuyer ici sans moi, ajouta Klaus en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

- Bien, je suppose qu'on aura aussi l'occasion de se détendre.

- Dès que ma mère sera hors d'état de nuire, nous aurons tout le loisir de faire la fête.

- Nous partons quand ?

- Le temps de mettre le cercueil dans la voiture.

Sur ces paroles, il laissa le vampire et redescendit à la cave pour prendre le corps de celle qui était sa mère.

Klaus chargea le cercueil à l'arrière du véhicule. Il aurait préféré prendre son Land Rover ou la voiture de Stefan mais aucune ne pouvait contenir l'imposant cercueil d'Esther. Et il était hors de question qu'ils prennent le train. Il souhaitait arriver sur l'ile le plus rapidement possible et il tenait à garder le cercueil sous bonne garde, le sort le maintenant clos ayant été brisé.

Stefan le rejoignit dans le garage, les écouteurs de son lecteur mp3 sur les oreilles.

- Je me sens offensé Stefan, minauda l'originel en désignant l'appareil. Tu préfères écouter de la musique plutôt que de converser avec moi. Il est pourtant souvent dit que j'ai un accent très agréable à entendre.

- Surement que ces personnes n'ont pas voyagé presque une année en ta compagnie, sourit Stefan en prenant place dans le siège passager.

Klaus pénétra à son tour dans le véhicule et se penchant vers son ami, il ôta un des écouteurs de ses oreilles pour lui glisser quelques paroles.

- Ne joues pas avec moi Stefan, lui murmura-t-il avec douceur. Tu sais que je suis en mesure de te faire payer tout affront, lui promit-il d'une voix suggestive en posant sa main sur la cuisse du vampire pour la faire remonter lentement.

Il sentit le vampire se crisper à ce simple contact mais il ne dit pas un mot. Klaus n'avait jamais été plus loin que quelques paroles ambiguës et gestes provocateurs et bien évidemment il n'avait jamais mis ses menaces à exécution mais il aimait ce pouvoir qu'il avait sur Stefan.

- Mais tu sais bien que je te pardonne toujours.

Le vampire ne répliqua pas et Klaus retira sa main pour démarrer la voiture. Il leur faudrait toute la journée pour regagner l'ile de Skye, située au nord de l'Ecosse. Elijah les attendait dans un motel de la petite ville de Portree. D'après son ainé, les descendantes du clan qui étaient peu nombreuses vivaient au nord de l'Ile. A la différence de leurs ancêtres, elles ne pratiquaient plus leurs nombreux rites. La magie devait en effet resté cachée et les pouvoirs dissimulés aux humains. Elijah avait appris que la petite fille de la grande prêtresse tenait une petite boutique de souvenir dans la ville d'Uig. Elle était la seule qui pouvait leur permettre de prendre contact avec le reste du clan, elle-même n'ayant pas les pouvoirs nécessaires pour utiliser la pierre.

- Tu es sur qu'elles seront capables d'utiliser cette pierre ? Lui demanda Stefan alors que le véhicule fonçait sur l'autoroute.

- Leurs ancêtres étaient aussi puissantes que les sorcières de la famille Benett. Elles seront en mesure de maitriser le pouvoir de la pierre d'Era.

- A condition qu'elles le souhaitent, le coupa Stefan d'une voix amusée. Elles ne vont pas t'aider à tuer une autre sorcière.

- Tu es bien placé pour savoir que j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux, lui sourit Klaus en quittant un instant la route des yeux pour regarder le vampire qui s'était enfin décidé à lâcher son baladeur pour lui adresser la parole.

- Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? Si elles sont aussi puissantes que tu le dis, elles devraient être capables de t'arrêter. Bonnie arrivait sans difficulté à nous neutraliser.

- Mais je ne suis pas un simple vampire Stefan, lui rappela l'hybride. Leurs pouvoirs sont sans effet sur moi.

- J'oubliais que tu étais le grand hybride, rigola le vampire, invincible et présomptueux.

- Tout à fait, approuva-t-il. Et tu as l'immense honneur d'être à mes côtés. Tu devrais te sentir flatté.

Stefan ne commenta nullement ses dernières paroles et il colla son visage à la vitre pour regarder le paysage qui défilait, mettant ainsi un terme à leur conversation.

Ils s'arrêtèrent sur une aire de repos afin de prendre un verre et se nourrir. Klaus avait toujours apprécié le sang chaud des jeunes femmes mais ils avaient dû se contenter de chauffeurs routiers.

La soirée était déjà bien entamée quand ils traversèrent le pont reliant la petite ile au continent. Ils leur restaient encore un peu de route à faire pour rejoindre Elijah. En cette saison, l'ile était nettement plus peuplée que l'hiver et ils traversèrent des petites villes animées.

Klaus repéra aisément l'établissement dans lequel les attendait Elijah. Son ainé avait en effet choisi le meilleur hôtel de la ville. Tout comme lui, son frère aimait avoir un certain confort.

Ils garèrent le camion au parking et se rendirent à la réception pour prendre deux chambres et faire appeler l'originel.

- Niklaus, l'appela Elijah en sortant de l'ascenseur. Je vois que Stefan t'accompagne, ajouta-t-il à remarquant la présence du vampire.

- Stefan a eu la gentillesse de me faire la conversation durant le trajet, sourit Klaus avant de donner une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Stefan qui se tenait à ses côtés.

Elijah les précéda dans l'ascenseur et il les conduisit à sa chambre pour leur exposer la situation. Connaissant les méthodes peu conventionnelles de son frère en matière de négociations, il préférait ne pas les accompagner et Klaus l'approuva, peu désireux de faire face aux commentaires d'Elijah sur sa façon de procéder. De toute façon, il préférait largement s'occuper de cette affaire personnellement. Elijah n'avait joué que le rôle d'intermédiaire. Il comptait dès le lendemain se rendre en Irlande pour y rencontrer un écrivain avec qui il avait pris contact.

- Je te remercie mon frère, déclara Klaus avant de quitter la chambre d'Elijah.

- J'espère que cette histoire sera vite terminée, confia l'ainé en se tenant dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Esther ne doit plus être en mesure de nous nuire.

- Elle sera bientôt six pieds sous terre avec aucune possibilité de retour. Je te le garantis Elijah. Nous serons enfin débarrasser d'elle.

Son ainé approuva d'un signe de tête et leur souhaita une bonne nuit.

- Tu descends prendre un verre avec moi, proposa Klaus à Stefan, une fois seuls dans le couloir.

- Quel genre de verre ?

- Celui que tu veux, sourit Klaus et il invita son ami à le précéder dans l'ascenseur.

Ils descendirent au bar et s'installèrent au comptoir pour commander deux verres de vins. Klaus fit le tour des lieux des yeux. L'hôtel était bien fréquenté à cette période de l'année. Il repéra un groupe de jeunes filles attablées plus loin. Il irait les aborder plus tard afin de se nourrir de leur sang.

- J'aurais besoin de toi demain, confia-t-il en se tournant vers Stefan.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ton expérience me sera très utile pour négocier avec les sorcières, se pencha-t-il pour lui murmurer à l'oreille. Tu sais te montrer aussi persuasif que moi si tu le veux, ajouta-t-il en prenant appui sur le bras de son ami. Il est temps de te servir de tes talents.

Stefan releva les yeux et leurs regards se croisèrent alors que leur visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres. Klaus pouvait sentir le souffle du vampire sur ses lèvres. Le barman déposa les verres sur le comptoir et l'originel s'écarta pour se saisir de sa boisson. Il porta le verre à ses lèvres et savoura le bon vin.

- Excellent vin, commenta Klaus en reposant le verre vide. Mais si nous allions prendre un vrai verre, ajouta-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Stefan et il désigna les jeunes filles assises dans le coin.

- Je te suis.

Ils se levèrent et les jeunes écossaises furent ravies de recevoir les deux hommes à leur table. Klaus se présenta, les faisant frémir avec son accent. Il utilisa la compulsion pour les maintenir sous son emprise et porta le poignet d'une jolie blonde à ses lèvres.

- Délicieuse, déclara-t-il en relâchant son bras et il tourna la tête vers Stefan qui avait le nez plongé dans le cou d'une des filles.

Il invita une autre fille à s'assoir sur ses genoux et planta ses canines dans son cou.

- Je suis sure que chacune d'entre elles seraient ravies de te tenir compagnie pour la nuit Stefan, affirma Klaus en s'essuyant le coin des lèvres avec son pouce.

- Je ne suis pas intéressé, rétorqua le vampire en s'écartant de sa victime.

- Il faudra bien que tu apprennes à prendre du bon temps Stefan, lui sourit Klaus avec un clin d'œil. Est-ce une autre chose que je vais devoir t'enseigner ? Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix suggestive.

- Peut-être bien, sourit Stefan et il se leva. La journée risque d'être longue demain, je vais me coucher.

Après un dernier regard, Stefan quitta la salle de restauration, laissant Klaus avec le groupe de jeunes filles. Il s'était assez nourri, il ferait peut-être bien de regagner lui aussi sa chambre. Des négociations importantes l'attendaient le lendemain.

Au matin, Elijah quitta Klaus et Stefan pour se rendre en Irlande tandis que les deux hommes reprirent la route pour gagner le nord de l'ile afin de rencontrer la petite fille de la grande prêtresse du clan Durham.

Klaus repéra le commerce à l'entrée de la ville et gara le camion dans une rue adjacente.

- Prêt éventreur ? Lui demanda Klaus en sortant du véhicule.

- Il est hors de question que je fasse du mal à qui que soit Nik.

- Nous n'arriverons pas à avoir leur service sans menaces Stefan, il va donc falloir te montrer convaincant, souligna Klaus en traversant la rue. N'oublies pas que notre survie dépend de la disparition d'Esther. Si ma mère me tue, tu mourras dans l'heure qui suit.

- Je sais, acquiesça Stefan. Je suis là pour t'aider mais je ne veux pas faire de victimes.

- Je te garantis que nous n'aurons pas à employer la force si elles coopèrent, lui assura Klaus en passant un bras autour des épaules de Stefan alors qu'il faisait face à la boutique. J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié ce que tu dois faire.

Ils pénètrent dans le magasin sous la petite sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Stefan resta en retrait à regarder les rayonnages alors que Klaus s'avançait vers la caisse derrière laquelle une jeune femme aux longs cheveux châtain se tenait.

- Bonjour Monsieur, puis-je vous aider, l'accueillit-elle avec le sourire.

- Bonjour, je suis à la recherche du clan Durham, déclara Klaus en s'approchant.

Il vit aussitôt la jeune femme tressaillir à la mention du nom de son clan. Elle recula de quelques pas.

- Je suis désolée, mais je ne connais pas Monsieur, le renseigna-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

- Au contraire, tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler, assura Klaus en s'appuyant contre le comptoir de la caisse. J'aimerais parler à la grande prêtresse.

- Ecoutez Monsieur, je ne suis qu'une commerçante.

- Je dirais plutôt que tu es la descendante d'une longue lignée de prêtresses, précisa Klaus dans un sourire.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Je suis juste quelqu'un qui aurait besoin des pouvoirs de la grande prêtresse, exposa Klaus alors que Stefan le rejoignait. Conduis-nous à elle et il ne te sera fait aucun mal.

- Je n'ai pas peur de vous, lui lança-t-elle après avoir retrouvé une certaine contenance. Quittez mon magasin.

- Tes pouvoirs sont sans effet sur moi, lui assura l'hybride d'une voix se faisant plus dur.

La sorcière ne se laissa pas impressionner par ses paroles et leva son bras en direction de l'hybride avant de réciter une incantation dans une langue inconnue de l'originel. Mais il ne se passa rien.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

Klaus s'apprêtait à répondre quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit et il tourna la tête pour voir une petite fille venir vers eux.

- Maman.

La mère en question n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot pour mettre sa fille en garde que Klaus était derrière l'enfant et la soulevait pour l'emprisonner de ses bras.

- Conduis-nous à la prêtresse si tu tiens à la vie de ta fille, la menaça-t-il en laissant ses crocs sortir pour appuyer ses paroles tout en maintenant la petite qui hurlait contre lui.

La commerçante poussa un hurlement d'effroi en découvrant la nature de son visiteur. Elle voulut se précipiter pour libérer sa fille mais Stefan se plaça devant elle pour la stopper.

- Que voulez-vous ? Demanda-t-elle les larmes aux yeux sans quitter sa fille du regard.

- Conduis-nous à la grande prêtresse, répéta Stefan en plaçant une main sur la poitrine de la jeune femme pour l'empêcher d'avancer. Ou mon ami ici présent pourrait bien faire de ta fille un encas. Et je peux t'assurer qu'il n'a aucune patience.

- Ne faites pas de mal à ma fille, je vous en supplie, les implorant la sorcière en reportant son regard sur Stefan. Elle est tout pour moi.

- Allons rejoindre ton clan, ordonna Klaus en plaquant une main sur la bouche de l'enfant pour l'empêcher de crier. Et pas d'entourloupe ou la petite est morte.

- Laissez ma fille et je vous promets de vous conduire à ma grand-mère.

Klaus relâcha l'enfant et en une fraction de seconde, il se saisit de la sorcière avant de quitter le magasin. Stefan le rejoignait alors qu'il faisait monter la femme à l'arrière du véhicule. Il demanda au vampire de prendre le volant tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur le cercueil pour garder un œil sur la sorcière.

Elle les conduisit plus au nord jusqu'à une vieille bâtisse. Stefan arrêta le camion et Klaus fit sortir la sorcière en maintenant ses bras plaqués dans le dos. Il demanda à Stefan de s'occuper d'elle.

- Si tu tentes quoique ce soit, tu es morte, l'avertit-il. Je trouverais bien un autre moyen de pression pour avoir ce que je veux.

Ils avançaient dans l'allée quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur une femme d'un certain âge.

- Eva, appela-t-elle sa petite fille.

Elle avisa alors la présence des deux hommes et la difficile situation de sa petite fille.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- J'ai besoin de vous pour utiliser la pierre d'Era, lui répondit Klaus, souhaitant en finir au plus vite.

- Je ne te viendrais pas en aide hybride, aboya la prêtresse en sortant sur le perron. Alors relâche ma petite fille.

- Je vois que vous avez entendu parler de moi, sourit Klaus en s'avança vers elle.

- Je sais ce que tu veux et je ne t'aiderais pas.

- Alors ta petite fille mourra.

Klaus fit signe à Stefan et le vampire planta ses canines dans le cou de la sorcière. Elle poussa un hurlement sous la douleur.

- Eva, cria la prêtresse.

- Mon ami n'hésitera pas à la tuer si tu ne fais pas ce que je te demande.

Il posa un pied sur la première marche menant à l'entrée quand Stefan se mit à crier avant de s'effondrer à terre, lâchant ainsi la sorcière qui tomba à genou.

- Stefan.

Le vampire se tenait la tête à deux mains, visiblement pris d'affreuses douleurs. Qui pouvait-bien lui infliger cette souffrance ?

- Tu n'es plus en mesure de nous menacer, hybride, déclara une femme en apparaissant derrière Stefan.

- C'est ce que tu crois.

En un battement de cils, Klaus se retrouva derrière elle et planta ses canines dans sa chair, la vidant de son sang avant de laisser le cadavre tomber au sol.

- Si tu ne veux que ta petite fille soit la suivante, tu vas coopérer, exigea Klaus en rattrapant Eva.

Il se tourna vers son ami. La sorcière n'exerçant plus de pression sur son cerveau, Stefan n'avait plus de douleur. Il se releva et posa son regard émeraude sur le corps à terre.

Klaus, maintenant Eva emprisonné dans ses bras, s'avança vers le perron où la grande prêtresse se tenait.

- La laisseras-tu mourir sous tes yeux, demanda Klaus en mordant dans le cou déjà blessé de la jeune femme pour boire une quantité importante de sang. Seul mon sang peut la sauver désormais, affirma Klaus en maintenant dans ses bras la jeune sorcière au bord de l'inconscience.

- Je vais le faire, concéda la prêtresse en descendant les marches. Vous laisserez-nous en paix une fois le rituel accompli ?

- Vous avez ma promesse, assura Klaus. Dès que ma mère sera hors d'état de nuire, je soignerais ta petite fille et tu ne me verras plus jamais.

- Apportez-moi le corps.

Klaus confia la sorcière à Stefan et alla chercher le cercueil dans le camion. Il le porta à la prêtresse et lui tendit la pierre.

- Brise le sort qui maintient son corps en vie et ta petite fille sera sauvée, la somma-t-il en ouvrant le cercueil.

Il recula de quelques pas alors que la prêtresse se penchait au-dessus du corps d'Esther la pierre à la main. Elle la positionna sur la poitrine de la sorcière originelle avant de réciter une incantation. Klaus restait en retrait pour assister au rituel, prêt à intervenir si la prêtresse tentait quoique ce soit.

La pierre se mit à grésiller avant de briller d'une éblouissante lumière verte qui enveloppa le corps d'Esther. Le cercueil vibra jusqu'à ce que la pierre s'éteigne avant d'exploser en milliers d'éclats.

- C'est fait, déclara la sorcière en reprenant son souffle, le sort lui ayant demandé une grande quantité d'énergie.

Klaus s'avança au-dessus de cercueil pour s'assurer des dires de la prêtresse. Le corps d'Esther était en décomposition.

- Elle ne reviendra pas, haleta la prêtresse.

Klaus contempla le corps en putréfaction. Sa mère était définitivement morte. Elle ne reviendrait pas. Elle ne serait plus une menace pour sa famille.

Il se tourna vers Stefan et lui fit un signe de tête. Le vampire s'entailla le poignet et fit boire son sang à Eva qui était sur le point de perdre conscience.

- Nous n'avons plus à rien à faire ici Stefan, déclara Klaus en ramenant le cercueil dans le camion.

Le brun déposa la jeune femme qui reprenait vie sur les marches du perron et rejoignit l'hybride pour quitter les lieux.

- Que se passe-t-il Stefan ? Lui demanda Klaus alors que les deux hommes étaient attablés dans un bar à la frontière entre l'Ecosse et l'Angleterre. Tu n'as pas prononcé le moindre mot depuis que nous avons quitté l'ile de Skye.

- Nous ne devions pas faire de victime, regretta Stefan en relevant les yeux sur l'originel.

- Ah, je vois, tu fais la tête parce que j'ai tué cette sorcière, sourit Klaus en se penchant vers son ami. Je l'ai fait pour toi Stefan. Elle ne m'a pas laissé le choix.

- Tu aurais pu simplement la neutraliser.

- Je devais donner un avertissement à la prêtresse. Ne te prends pas la tête pour ça. Ceux ne sont que des humains, lui dit-il en se collant au vampire pour lui parler au creux de l'oreille. Ne l'oublies pas, nous sommes bien supérieurs à eux Stefan.

Il se recula et leva son verre.

- Fêtons plutôt la mort d'Esther. Elle ne reviendra plus.


	17. Chapter 17

L'eau chaude ruisselait le long de son corps alors que Klaus repensait à la mort définitive de sa mère. Pour la première fois depuis mille ans, il n'avait plus à craindre pour sa vie. Mikael et Esther, les deux seules personnes en mesure de le vaincre n'étaient plus de ce monde.

Il avait appelé Elijah dès leur départ d'Ecosse pour le prévenir de la réussite de leur plan. Il n'avait donné aucune précision à son ainé. Esther ne reviendrait plus dans leur vie, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

A son retour au manoir, il avait averti Kol et Rebekah. Si sa sœur avait été quelque peu touchée par la nouvelle, Kol n'avait montré aucun intérêt pour la mort de sa mère. Il savait qu'elle n'aurait eu aucun remord si leur position avait été inversée. Il n'allait donc certainement pas pleurer cette mère indigne. Il en était différent pour Rebekah qui avait toute sa vie de vampire souffert de l'absence d'Esther. Elle avait été heureuse de la retrouver après mille ans et avait cru ses promesses de réunion familiale. Mais la jeune femme avait vite déchanté quand Esther avait révélé son vrai visage et ses intentions de les tuer tous. Elle avait été déçue de l'attitude de cette mère qu'elle avait tant pleurée. Cependant Rebekah était plus sensible qu'eux et il était normal qu'elle soit quelque peu affectée par la destruction d'Esther.

Elle avait montré un visage impassible alors que Klaus enterrait le cercueil derrière la propriété mais l'hybride savait ce qu'elle ressentait.

Désormais, il n'avait plus aucune crainte à avoir. Il pouvait juste profiter de son éternité avec sa famille et Stefan. Malgré leur retour au pays, il espérait que rien ne changerait entre son ami et lui.

En quittant la salle de bain, il fut surpris de découvrir Stefan allongé sur son lit, en train de lire.

- Que fais-tu ici ? Le questionna-t-il.

- Je t'attendais, lui appris le vampire en se levant. Et comme tu passes visiblement des heures dans la salle de bain, j'ai trouvé de quoi patienter.

Klaus remarqua les papiers éparpillés sur son lit.

- Je ne savais pas que tu affectionnais les lettres d'amour Nik, sourit Stefan en lui montrant le papier qu'il tenait dans sa main ? Voler à tes victimes je suppose.

Mais Stefan ravala bien vite son sourire quand il se retrouva plaquer contre le mur opposé, Klaus le maintenant prisonnier de son corps.

- Ou as-tu pris ces lettres ? Lui demanda-t-il. Tu as fouillé mes affaires, lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille, menaçant.

Il passa une main dans les cheveux du vampire et fit glisser l'autre sous son pull en col V, traçant du bout des doigts les abdominaux biens dessinés de son ami.

- Nous ne sommes pas différents Stefan. Ecrire des noms sur un mur ou conserver des lettres. Nous gardons un souvenir de nos victimes. Car une fois leur vie brisée entre nos mains, c'est tout ce qu'il reste, poursuivit-il, ses lèvres contre la peau de Stefan. Au final nous sommes seuls.

- Plus maintenant, déclara le brun qui ne faisait pas un seul geste pour s'extraire de son emprise.

Klaus l'approuva dans un souffle et il se mit à mordiller le lobe de son oreille tout en poursuivant l'exploration de son torse arrachant un léger gémissement à son ami. Il commençait à apprécier de plus en plus ce petit jeu avec le vampire. Stefan sentait délicieusement bon. Il prolongea avec plaisir cette punition, sa bouche descendant dans son cou laissant des petites marques dans son sillage. Il finit par se reculer pour plonger son regard dans celui dans son vis-à-vis et y lut un mélange de désir et de frustration.

- Tu m'attendais ? Lui demanda-t-il en le relâchant après un instant de silence durant lequel les deux hommes s'étaient toisés du regard.

- Ta sœur est en train de réaménager tout le rez-de-chaussée pour sa fête d'anniversaire. J'ai donc pensé qu'il valait mieux quitter la maison pour la journée, lui répondit le vampire en reprenant ses esprits et il réajusta sa tenue froissée par l'hybride.

- Quelle bonne idée, sourit Klaus. Sortons vite d'ici avant que Rebekah nous demande de l'aider.

- Ou allons-nous ? Le questionna le brun en déverrouillant la porte du garage.

- Je te laisse conduire, emmène-nous où tu veux, la destination ne n'importe guère, avoua-t-il en prenant place dans le siège passager de l'Aston Martin.

- Très bien, sourit Stefan en mettant ses lunettes de soleil.

Il s'installa au volant et ils quittèrent la propriété à allure modérée. Il aurait tout le loisir de pousser la voiture au maximum de ses capacités une fois sur l'autoroute. Il prit la direction de Liverpool et poussa la voiture à plein régime doublant tantôt par la droite, tantôt par la gauche, les véhicules qu'il rattrapait.

Klaus sourit mais ne dit pas un mot, laissant son ami apprécier la puissance et la maniabilité de l'Aston Martin.

Alors qu'ils filèrent à vive allure sur l'autoroute, Klaus entendit les sirènes de police.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as dépassé les limitations de vitesse, rigola-t-il en se tournant vers Stefan. On va avoir de la compagnie.

- Je n'aurais aucune difficulté à m'en débarrasser, assura Stefan en donnant une accélération.

- Non, j'ai envie de m'amuser, l'arrêta Klaus en posant une main sur la cuisse du vampire pour l'arrêter. Et je commence à avoir une petite faim.

- Comme tu voudras, concéda Stefan et il ralentit l'allure.

Les sirènes se firent plus fortes à mesure que les voitures de police se rapprochaient. Stefan descendit en dessous de la vitesse maximale autorisée et sur les instructions de son compagnon, se rabattit sur la voie de droite. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt encadrés par la police et un agent leur fit signe d'arrêter le véhicule à l'entrée d'une aire d'autoroute. Stefan obtempéra aussitôt.

- Je m'en charge, sourit Klaus alors qu'un agent cognait à la vitre.

- Jouer avec les flics, ce que tu peux être puéril Nik.

- Surveille tes paroles Stefan, ou je pourrais de le faire regretter, l'avertit l'hybride d'une voix se voulant menaçante alors qu'un sourire se dessinait sur son visage.

Stefan appuya sur le bouton d'ouverture automatique et lança un sourire innocent à l'agent qui lui faisait face.

L'homme en question jeta un œil à l'intérieur du véhicule.

- Messieurs, je vais vous demander de descendre du véhicule.

Klaus descendit de voiture et posa son regard sur les agents de l'ordre. Il y avait deux policiers dans la voiture de devant, l'un d'eux se dirigeait vers eux tandis que le second restait derrière le volant. Un autre agent était assis sur le capot de la seconde voiture et assistait à la scène de loin mais prêt à intervenir. Ils avaient de quoi faire un bon repas.

- Savez-vous à quelle vitesse vous rouliez Monsieur ? Demanda l'agent à Stefan en se tenant face à lui, les jambes écartées en position de force.

- Aussi vite que le véhicule le permet, répondit Klaus à la place de son ami. On ne profite de ces petits bijoux qu'à pleine puissance.

- La vitesse maximale autorisée sur autoroute est de 70 mille par heure et la voiture a été flashée à 160 milles par heure.

- Je suis vraiment désolé que mon ami soit si lent, rigola Klaus en donnant un coup de coude à Stefan ? Ça ne se reproduira plus.

- Vous vous croyez drôle, le réprimanda l'agent alors que deux de ses collègues le rejoignaient. Donnez-moi les papiers du véhicule et couchez-vous sur le capot.

- Je vais te dire ce que je vais faire, lui répondit Klaus en se rapprochant de l'agent. Je vais planter mes canines dans ta gorge et savourer le sang qui y circule.

Les trois agents se rassemblèrent devant l'hybride, nullement impressionnés par ses paroles. Ils devaient penser qu'il s'agissait d'un de ses illuminés qui avait trop abusé de substances illicites. Mais de toute évidence, ils révisèrent rapidement leur jugement et leur visage afficha un mélange d'incrédulité et d'effroi alors que Klaus leur dévoilait son vrai visage.

Il ne leur laissa toutefois pas le temps de réagir davantage car il se jetait sur le premier agent, plantant comme promis ses canines dans sa chair pour boire son sang. Les deux autres agents poussèrent des hurlements mais l'un deux fut vite réduit au silence par Stefan. Klaus relâcha sa première victime alors que le vampire se jetait déjà sur le troisième policier qui tentait de s'enfuir.

Klaus le laissa savourer son festin et en un éclair il se retrouva devant la portière conductrice du véhicule de police, d'où le conducteur avait assisté avec effroi à leur repas. Klaus l'extirpa par la vitre laissée ouverte et malgré les tentatives de l'homme pour se défaire de son emprise et ses cris, il mordit dans sa chair. Il laissa retomber l'humain apeuré au sol et le contraint à oublier.

Quand il releva les yeux sur le second véhicule de police, il constata que Stefan s'était déjà occupé de son conducteur.

Il revint sur ses pas vers le policier qui les avait arrêtés. L'homme était assis au sol, sa main entourant son cou en sang. Sa vie n'était pas en danger. Il portait un regard horrifié sur ses collègues et poussa un cri quand il vit le monstre qui s'était nourri de son sang revenir vers lui.

Klaus s'accroupit devant l'homme qui tremblait.

- Voilà ce qu'il s'est passé, lui intima Klaus en utilisant son pouvoir de compulsion. Tu es tombé sur plus fort que toi. Maintenant tu vas rentrer bien sagement au poste avec tes collègues et laissez les automobilistes en paix.

Il effaça également la mémoire des deux autres agents. Quand il se redressa, Stefan avançait vers lui. Il alla à sa rencontre, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Je vois que tu t'es régalé, lui susurra-t-il en se penchant à son oreille.

En se reculant, il traça du pouce la lèvre inférieur du vampire jusqu'à ramasser une goutte de sang à la commissure. Il sourit à son ami avant de porter son doigt à sa bouche.

- Après un bon repas, rien de mieux qu'un bon verre, assura-t-il dans un sourire avant de regagner le véhicule sans attendre la réponse de Stefan.

Le vampire se remit au volant et ils reprirent la route pour se rendre à Liverpool afin d'y passer le reste de la journée à boire un verre ou tout simplement à se promener dans la ville.

Alors que le soleil déclinait à l'horizon, Klaus consulta sa montre. L'anniversaire de Rebekah avait déjà dû commencer et ils se devaient de rentrer.

- Quel cadeau comptes-tu lui offrir ? Le questionna Stefan sur le chemin du retour.

- Ma sœur est très difficile, mais je lui ai ramené un joli pendentif que j'ai acheté dans une boutique du Caire pendant que tu te prélassais à l'hôtel.

- C'est toi qui m'as dit de profiter et puis je ne suis pas du genre à faire les boutiques, rétorqua Stefan en engageant le véhicule dans l'allée du manoir.

- Prêt pour faire la fête, lança Klaus en refermant la porte du garage.

- Je ne suis pas un grand fan des fêtes bondées.

- Alors on s'amusera juste tous les deux, lui sourit l'originel d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus.

La musique leur parvenait aux oreilles alors qu'ils pénétrèrent dans la demeure. La plupart des invités étaient rassemblés dans la salle de réception mais il y avait des humains dans l'entrée.

- On va avoir de quoi se nourrir, sourit Klaus en longeant le couloir pour rejoindre la grande salle, Stefan sur les talons.

- Je ne crois pas que Rebekah apprécierait que tu manges ses invités, l'avertit le vampire.

Des serveurs circulaient dans tout l'étage des plateaux à la main. Klaus se servit un verre et se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la salle. De toute évidence, sa sœur avait décidé d'organiser une vraie fête vu le nombre d'invités présent dans la maison. Il est vrai que Rebekah n'avait pas eu l'occasion de réellement fêter son anniversaire durant le dernier millénaire. Elle comptait donc à présent rattraper le temps perdu et profiter de la vie.

Il nota la présence de Kol au milieu de la pièce en train de danser. Comme à son habitude, il était entouré de jolies filles se déhanchant contre lui. Elijah discutait dans un coin du salon avec une femme. D'après ce qu'il pouvait entendre de la conversation, il était question d'histoire.

- Ah te voilà enfin, déclara Rebekah en venant vers eux.

- Joyeux Anniversaire, lui souhaita Klaus en lui tendant un petit paquet.

- Merci Nik.

- Je t'attends plus loin, lui glissa Stefan en lui tapotant l'épaule alors que Rebekah ouvrait son cadeau.

Klaus regarda son ami sa faufiler entre les humains pour rejoindre le canapé situé dans l'angle, un peu en retrait, avant de ramener ses yeux sur sa sœur qui semblait ravie de son présent. Elle lui tendit le bijou et releva ses cheveux afin qu'il puisse lui attacher.

- Il est très joli Nik.

- Je suis content qu'il te plaise, sourit Klaus en refermant le bijou autour du cou de l'originelle.

- Bien je vais accueillir le reste de mes invités, s'excusa-t-elle et elle le laissa.

L'hybride rejoignit le buffet pour se servir un verre et alla s'installer plus loin avec Stefan.

- Il y a beaucoup de monde, constata Stefan en prenant le verre que lui tendait Klaus.

- Rebekah aime être au centre de l'attention, expliqua-t-il. Mais au moins je suis en bonne compagnie.

- Je pense que tu peux avoir mieux que ça Klaus.

L'hybride se retourna vers la personne qui venait de parler et fut surpris de voir une très ancienne connaissance.

- Ingrid !

- Ravie de vous retrouver mon cher Lord Niklaus.

Ingrid était une courtisane à l'époque où il vivait dans un château non loin d'ici en tant que Lord. Cette jeune fille avait attiré rapidement son attention. Elle était intelligente pour une fille de sa condition et avait l'esprit vif. Il l'avait transformé en vampire et elle s'était mise à son service. C'était une belle femme qu'il avait pris l'habitude d'inviter dans ses appartements à la nuit tombée. Il ne l'avait plus revu depuis le jour où il avait quitté son domaine après qu'il ait appris que Mikael était sur ses traces. Il ne se serait jamais attendu à le revoir. Il l'invita à se joindre à eux et lui tendit son verre.

- Stefan, je te présente Ingrid, une vieille connaissance, déclara-t-il pour faire les présentations.

- Rebekah m'a dit que tu avais finalement réussi le rituel, reprit Ingrid en s'essayant à ses côtés. Tu es encore plus puissant maintenant.

- Toujours attiré par le pouvoir à ce que je vois.

- Personne ne me connais mieux que toi Klaus, lui glissa-t-elle à l'oreille.

Klaus pouvait sentir le parfum de son ancienne amante. Elle n'avait pas changé. Elle était toujours aussi séduisante et aucun homme ne pouvait lui résister.

- Je vais vous laisser, déclara Stefan d'une voix hésitante.

- Tu peux rester, l'arrêta Klaus en posant une main sur la cuisse du vampire.

- Je vais me servir un autre verre, s'excusa-t-il en déplaçant sa main.

Klaus croisa un instant le regard de Stefan qui se levait. Il crut y lire une certaine tristesse. Il s'apprêtait à arrêter son ami quand une main se posa sur son bras.

- Laisse-le partir. On est mieux tous les deux.

Ses yeux croisèrent le regard chocolat d'Ingrid et elle l'invita silencieusement à se retirer de la pièce pour avoir un peu d'intimité. Ils traversèrent donc la salle pour regagner les étages. Il chercha du regard Stefan parmi les invités mais ne le vit pas. Peut-être avait-il finalement trouvé de la compagnie ? Il regrettait son départ mais il avait dû mal à se concentrer avec les mains d'Ingrid qui glissaient le long de son corps.

- Je crois qu'on a du temps à rattraper, lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille en posant sa main sur son entrejambe.

Ils grimpèrent à l'étage et Klaus la conduisit dans sa chambre où il la planqua contre la porte avant de prendre possession de ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa sauvagement et la jeta sur le lit, profitant de ces retrouvailles.


	18. Chapter 18

Note de l'auteur : Nous arrivons à la fin de cette fic avec le dernier chapitre. Il ne restera ensuite plus que l'épilogue.

* * *

La lac Baïkal commençait à prendre vie sur la toile. Klaus se recula pour avoir une meilleure vue de son œuvre. Il avait reproduit l'étendue d'eau telle qu'il l'avait vue depuis la fenêtre du train alors que Stefan et lui traversaient la Russie d'ouest en est.

Il était rentré au manoir depuis deux semaines et il trouvait enfin le temps de se consacrer de nouveau à sa passion. Il fallait dire que depuis l'anniversaire de Rebekah, il avait passé plusieurs soirées en compagnie d'Ingrid. Il n'avait aucunement l'intention d'avoir une réelle relation avec elle mais il passait des moments agréables en sa compagnie.

Des pas se firent entendre dans les escaliers et la porte d'entrée claqua. Stefan était une nouvelle fois sorti sans le prévenir. Klaus trouvait son ami étrange. Ils n'étaient plus sortis une seule fois ensemble depuis l'anniversaire de Rebekah, que ce soit pour chasser ou simplement prendre un verre.

Stefan s'isolait le plus souvent dans sa chambre et quand il lui arrivait de sortir, c'était sans prévenir et sans lui proposer de l'accompagner. Il ne comprenait pas le comportement de son ami. Il espérait que Stefan n'était pas retombé dans une dépression. Il ne voulait pas le revoir dans l'état dans lequel il l'avait trouvé plusieurs mois auparavant. Il avait tout fait pour redonner à Stefan l'envie de vivre et de profiter de la vie. Il pensait y être parvenu durant leur voyage.

Ils avaient passés de merveilleux moments tous les deux durant les derniers mois. Ils étaient redevenus amis. Klaus avait retrouvé Stefan et ils étaient plus proches qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été. Ils avaient noué une véritable complicité.

Alors pourquoi les choses étaient différentes depuis ces derniers jours ? Klaus avait l'impression que Stefan s'éloignait de lui et il le regrettait. Il appréciait tant leurs sorties et leurs moments passés à deux. Stefan était la seule personne proche de lui en dehors de sa famille. Il lui faisait confiance et il pensait qu'il avait également la confiance du vampire. Pourtant c'était comme si Stefan l'évitait depuis plusieurs jours. Pourquoi Stefan mettait-il une distance entre eux ? Avait-il fait quelque chose qui l'aurait froissé ?

Il aurait aimé pouvoir discuter avec lui mais connaissant son ami, il avait peur qu'il ne se renferme davantage sur lui-même. Il ne voyait donc qu'une seule solution pour comprendre le comportement de Stefan. Il lui en voudrait probablement s'il l'apprenait mais Klaus n'avait pas le choix. S'il voulait aider Stefan, il devait comprendre pourquoi le vampire s'isolait à nouveau. Et puis, il trouvait l'idée très tentante surtout depuis que Stefan avait osé fouiller dans ses affaires et trouvé ses lettres. C'était un moyen de lui rendre la pareille mais il avait également très envie de connaitre les pensées de son ami.

Il monta dans la chambre de Stefan et répara rapidement le journal posé sur le bureau. Il l'avait surpris en train d'y écrire à de nombreuses reprises. Le vampire avait pour habitude d'y coucher toutes ses pensées et son histoire. Il y trouverait donc des réponses.

L'hybride prit donc le journal et s'installant sur le lit du vampire, il commença à le lire.

_10 Aout 2011_

_Voilà trois jours que je suis retenu dans cette maison. Il ne me servirait à rien de tenter quoique soit pour m'enfuir, Klaus me rattraperait aussitôt. Et puis à quoi bon fuir. Pour aller où ? Je me sens si faible, si vide. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que Klaus me vienne en aide, je ne lui ai rien demandé. Il aurait dû me laisser où j'étais. C'est vraiment le comble de voir Klaus me proposer son aide alors que c'est entièrement sa faute si j'en suis arrivé là. Elena et moi étions si heureux. Après des décennies d'errance, j'avais trouvé une personne qui m'avait donné envie de me battre et de vivre malgré ma misérable condition de vampire. Elena m'aimait tel que j'étais et moi j'étais prêt à tout pour elle. _

_Mais Klaus est arrivé à Mystic Falls pour son sacrifice et tout à basculer. Damon a été mordu par Tyler et pour le sauver, Klaus m'a contraint à quitter la ville avec lui, m'éloignant ainsi de la femme que j'aimais. Ce jour-là, j'ai perdu Elena. _

_J'ai fait tant de choses que je regrette depuis ce fameux jour comme emmener Elena sur le pont et menacer de la tuer. Seule ma vengeance contre Klaus comptait. _

_Elena m'a pardonné tout le mal que je lui avais fait. Mais il y avait Damon qui comme moi était fou d'elle. Pendant mon absence, ils se sont rapprochés. Je ne peux en vouloir à aucun des deux. Après tout, on ne contrôle pas ses sentiments. Je savais qu'Elena en avait pour Damon même si elle n'en avait pas entièrement conscience. _

_L'histoire avec Katherine se répétait. Damon et moi aimions la même femme. Nous nous étions promis que celui qui n'était pas choisi quitterait la ville. Et alors qu'Elena nous croyais perdu, elle m'a choisi, moi. Elle me l'a révélé peu après sa transformation. Nous étions enfin semblables avec l'éternité devant nous. Mais les sentiments d'Elena pour Damon s'étaient amplifiés avec sa transformation. Ce n'était pas moi qu'elle appelait en cas de besoin. C'était toujours lui. J'ai vite compris que notre histoire était terminée. Je n'étais plus celui qu'elle aimait. Je lui ai donc rendu sa liberté. _

_Je n'avais plus le choix, je devais partir. Il m'était trop dur de les voir ensemble. Je devais quitter Mystic Falls et les laisser s'aimer. Je suis parti au milieu de la nuit sans un mot. Cela aurait été inutile. Mon frère a dû comprendre mon geste. Il aurait fait la même chose. _

_J'ai roulé pendant des heures sans connaitre ma destination. J'ai lutté contre ma soif. Sans Elena j'avais perdu le gout de vivre. Je ne dormais plus et roulais des jours durant. Un soir, sur une aire d'autoroute alors que la faim devenait un supplice, j'ai attaqué une humaine. J'aurais pu la vider de son sang et redevenir le vampire éventreur que j'étais par le passé. Mais je ne voulais pas. Je l'ai relâché avant de la tuer et je suis parti vers le sud. _

_A Miami, j'ai pris le premier cargo pour l'Europe. Le reste est flou dans ma tête. J'ai voyagé de longues journées, la faim se faisant plus violente. Je me suis nourri de rats dans un premier temps. Ensuite je ne sais plus, les images se brouillent. J'étais bien trop faible._

_Je me suis réveillé une nuit dans cette chambre, Klaus au-dessus de ma tête, tentant de me nourrir d'une poche de sang. Je luttais mais en vain. Je ne voulais plus me nourrir et encore moins de sang humain. Je ne savais pas comment je mettais retrouvé chez Klaus. Il dit m'avoir trouvé dans les ordures mais je n'en ai aucun souvenir. _

_Et maintenant, je me retrouve ici, en Angleterre, prisonnier de cette maison avec mon pire ennemi qui voudrait que je me nourrisse et que je lui explique mon état. Mais je ne lui dois rien. Tout est de sa faute. Klaus n'est pas mon ami, il ne l'a jamais été. L'ami qui était le sien n'existe plus, il ne reviendra jamais. Je ne veux pas de l'aide de cet hybride. Cela fait trois jours qu'il essaye de me faire boire du sang. Il n'a pas encore utilisé la force ou la compulsion pour m'y contraindre mais je sais qu'il finira par le faire. Et le pire, c'est que je ne pourrais rien faire pour l'en empêcher. _

Klaus fit une pause dans sa lecture. Stefan avait mis du temps avant de lui raconter sa fuite de Mystic Falls. A travers ses lignes, il comprenait à quel point cela avait été douloureux pour son ami. Stefan lui reprochait sa séparation avec le double. Il avait des mots très durs envers lui. Il le détestait. Il se souvenait comme il avait été dur pour lui d'approcher le vampire à cette époque. Stefan refusait catégoriquement son aide.

_11 Aout 2011_

_Klaus m'a forcé à me nourrir. Il devait en avoir assez de m'apporter des poches de sang que je lui jetais au visage. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui est passé par la tête mais nous sommes allés en forêt pour chasser. Bien décidé à me nourrir, il m'a fait boire le sang d'un renard. Après plusieurs jours de diète, ce maigre repas m'a redonné quelques forces. J'ai chassé quelques lapins comme j'en avais l'habitude à mon arrivé à Mystic Falls. _

_Klaus a gagné peut être cette bataille et je me suis nourri mais je ne boirais plus de sang humain. Je ne veux pas redevenir ce monstre. _

_13 Aout 2011_

_Pourquoi Klaus s'acharne-t-il à vouloir retrouver l'éventreur. Son unique attention pour moi est pour me faire redevenir ce vampire qu'il a connu dans les années 20. _

_Hier, alors que j'en avais assez de ses éternelles questions, je lui ai dit pourquoi j'avais quitté Mystic Falls. Il pense que je suis un sentimental et il a raison. Mais je préfère souffrir que de vivre sans amour comme lui. _

_Il m'a conduit dans un bar en ville. J'ai compris qu'il ne servait à rien de lutter avec lui. Quand Klaus veut quelque chose, il l'obtient. _

_Il m'a bien fait rien à vouloir me nourrir au poignet d'une passante. Selon lui, je pourrais me nourrir sans tuer d'humains. Depuis quand Niklaus Mikaelson se soucie d'une vie humaine ?_

_J'ai eu le droit à son discours sur ma vraie nature, mon besoin de sang humain et l'aide qu'il peut m'apporter. Mais je n'en veux pas, ni de son aide, ni de son amitié. L'éventreur n'existe plus, il devrait laisser tomber. _

_Si je le pouvais je partirais. Pour aller où, je ne sais pas. Alors je reste._

Klaus se souvenait des affrontements qu'il avait eus avec cette tête de mule de Stefan l'an passé. Il lui avait fallu faire preuve d'une immense patience pour gagner sa confiance. Il avait pris la bonne décision quand il avait décidé de ne plus rechercher l'éventreur. Il avait accepté Stefan tel qu'il était.

Il passa un bras derrière sa tête et poursuivit sa lecture. Il avait l'impression de se plonger dans la tête de Stefan. Il n'était pas correct de violer ainsi l'intimité d'une personne mais depuis quand il se souciait de ce qui était correct ou non. Ce journal était le seul moyen de comprendre le comportement de Stefan et il devait admettre qu'il en appréciait la lecture.

_17 Aout 2011_

_Je bois de nouveau du sang humain. Je dois dire que je me sens mieux. Mon organisme de vampire en a besoin. J'ai tenté de lutter mais cela ne servait à rien. _

_18 Aout 2011_

_J'ai bien failli tuer une humaine. Je ressens encore le gout de son sang sur ma langue. Kol m'a contraint et mes instincts de prédateur que j'ai tant refoulé sont réapparus. Sans l'intervention de Klaus, cette pauvre fille aurait fini en pièces. D'ailleurs je ne comprends pas pourquoi il m'a arrêté. Je croyais qu'il voulait me voir ainsi. Décidemment je ne le comprendrais jamais. _

_21 Aout 2011_

_Le sang humain bu directement à une veine, il n'y a rien de plus exquis. On a beau lutter durant des mois, voire des années, il est impossible d'oublier cette sensation._

_Ce soir, nous sommes allées dans un club et j'ai bu le sang d'une humaine. Je ne le voulais pas mais Klaus ne m'en laissait pas le choix. Je savais que je ne pouvais me contrôler. Une fois le sang en bouche, j'en voulais plus. J'aurais pu tuer cette femme si Klaus ne m'avait pas arrêté. Je ne peux pas boire aux veines car je suis incapable de m'arrêter et pour rien au monde je ne veux redevenir un tueur. Depuis ma transformation, je lutte constamment contre ma nature. Mais plus jamais je ne serais l'éventreur de Monterrey. _

_Klaus dit qu'il peut m'aider à me contrôler. Devrais-je le croire ? Après tout, c'est lui qui m'a fait replonger l'année dernière. J'avais réussi à retrouver une certaine stabilité grâce à Elena mais il voulait l'éventreur. J'ai bien cru que j'allais vomir alors qu'il me faisait vider des poches de sang. _

_Je ne peux pas croire que ce même homme dit vouloir m'aider aujourd'hui. Je sais qu'il veut le tueur que j'étais. Aujourd'hui il dit que je peux boire sans tuer et qu'il m'arrêtera, mais que me dira-t-il demain ? Que je ne dois avoir aucune pitié pour un humain ? _

_Je ne peux pas lui faire confiance. Comment le pourrais-je après tout ce qu'il m'a fait ? _

_Il m'a acheté une voiture. Elle est magnifique. Mais je ne suis pas une de ses femmes qu'on peut acheter avec des bijoux. _

_Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il attend de moi et c'est très déroutant._

_25 Aout 2011_

_Londres est une très belle ville et je dois reconnaitre malgré tout que Klaus est un bon guide. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il m'a demandé de l'y accompagner l'autre jour mais je ne regrette pas la visite. _

_Rebekah nous a fait faire les boutiques. J'ai à présent une garde-robe bien remplie. Comme si je me préoccupais de la tenue que je porte. Je ne suis pas Damon. Je me demande ce qu'il peut faire en ce moment. Depuis mon départ, je n'ai aucune nouvelle de mon frère. Il a bien essayé de m'appeler mais je n'ai répondu à aucun de ses appels. Ma rupture avec Elena est encore trop douloureuse mais je regrette que les choses aient dû se terminer ainsi. Damon est la seule famille qu'il me reste. Nous nous reverrons peut être un jour. _

_Klaus est toujours autant déterminé à me faire revenir sur le droit chemin. Il est encore pire que Lexi. Alors qu'elle a passé des décennies à m'aider à lutter contre ma soif, Klaus essaye à présent le contraire. _

_J'ai mordu une femme à Londres. Comme je m'y attendais, Klaus a dû me stopper. Je ne parviendrais jamais à me contrôler. Ma nature est ainsi. Damon n'a jamais eu ce problème. Il a accepté sa nature de vampire et peut ainsi vivre comme il lui semble. Je n'ai jamais réussi à trouver un juste milieu. Je suis soit un tueur, soit un vampire luttant sans répit contre sa soif et se nourrissant d'animaux._

_Klaus ne cesse de dire que je peux apprendre à me contrôler. Il m'a encore aidé hier. Il s'en est fallu de peu pour que notre plus proche voisine ne soit pas un cadavre à l'heure actuelle. _

_26 Aout 2011_

_La factrice est toujours en vie. C'est une bonne chose quand on pense que je me suis nourri à son cou. Il m'a fallu toute ma volonté mais j'ai réussi à me nourrir sans mettre sa vie en danger. Quand je l'ai relâchée, Klaus affichait un sourire satisfait. Arriverais-je un jour à contrôler ma soif ? _

Un craquement se fit entendre au loin. Klaus se redressa, les sens aux aguets. Stefan serait-il de retour ? Le vampire ne devait pas le surprendre dans sa chambre. Il ne serait certainement pas ravi de le découvrir en train de lire son journal.

Il posa le carnet et se leva pour regarder par la fenêtre. Ce n'était pas Stefan mais la factrice qui déposait le courrier dans la boîte aux lettres, des lettres de fans pour Kol ou des livres pour Elijah. Il était le seul qui ne recevait jamais de courrier. Qui pourrait donc bien lui écrire ?

Le vampire n'étant pas en vue, il se rassit sur le lit pour poursuivre sa lecture et se replonger dans les tourments de Stefan.

_30 Aout 2011_

_Qui aurait cru que Rebekah et moi nous nous remettrions un jour ensemble ? C'est une chose que je n'avais pas vu venir. _

_L'autre jour, Rebekah m'a rejoint dans le garage alors que je terminais de laver la voiture. Elle m'a proposé d'aller faire un tour. Nous nous sommes retrouvés sur la cote, marchant le long de la plage. Rebekah me racontait sa vie en Angleterre. Et alors que je l'écoutais à travers le bruit des vagues, je me suis dit que je devais essayer. Elena ne reviendrait pas. Je devais tourner la page. Rebekah pouvait m'aider à oublier. Je devais profiter de la vie au lieu de m'apitoyer sur mon sort. _

_Rebekah est belle et gentille. Malgré ses petits défauts et son sacré caractère – qu'elle n'est pas la seule à posséder d'ailleurs – je suis bien avec elle. _

_Je pense de bons moments. Je dois donc nous laisser une chance._

_11 Septembre 2011_

_J'avais tout faux. Je pensais que Rebekah pouvait m'aider à aller de l'avant mais je me voilais la face. Nous avons certes passé de bons moments ensemble et pendant un court instant j'ai pensé que je pouvais laisser mon passé avec Elena derrière moi mais je me trompais._

_Je ne pourrais pas aimer Rebekah comme j'aimais Elena. J'ai essayé mais je dois me rendre à l'évidence, Elena est la seule femme qui ait compté dans ma vie. _

_Je ne voulais pas donner de faux espoirs à Rebekah et nous enfermer dans une relation qui n'aurait mené à rien. J'ai donc rompu avec elle hier soir, après la soirée sur le campus. C'était la meilleure chose à faire pour nous deux._

_Klaus m'a proposé de partir et j'ai accepté. J'ai besoin de changé d'air._

_Je devrais accepter son aide, il est peut-être le seul qui pourra me permettre de me reconstruire. _

_20 Septembre 2011_

_Paris, Ville Lumière. Il y a tant de choses à y faire et à découvrir. Klaus me traine dans beaucoup de musées. Comme il peut être sentimental quand il s'agit d'art._

_6 Octobre 2011_

_La basilique Saint-Pierre, la chapelle Sixtine, la basilique Sainte Marie majeure et les autres. On ne fait que ça depuis ce matin. Il me dit d'admirer leur architecture. Je dois bien admettre que les peintures de la chapelle Sixtine sont une merveille mais Klaus va me rendre fou avec ses visites d'églises._

_25 Décembre 2011_

_Noël en Russie avec Klaus, on s'y croirait presque. Il ne reste plus qu'à lui faire porter le costume._

_6 janvier 2012_

_Nous avons quitté Moscou par le transsibérien depuis deux jours. Klaus dit que c'est le meilleur moyen de transport pour découvrir le pays. Nous sommes très bien installés en classe VIP. C'est certain que Klaus n'aurait jamais pu voyager au milieu du peuple dans les classes inférieures._

_Il a les yeux rivés sur le paysage alors que j'écris ces quelques lignes depuis le wagon restaurant. Il me sourit avant de se lever pour se diriger vers l'arrière du wagon. Je sais où il va. Les victimes ne manquent pas dans le train._

_J'ai bu au poignet d'une ravissante blonde avant de le rejoindre pour prendre un verre. J'arrive à maitriser ma soif. Qui y aurait cru il y a encore quelques mois ? Mais à présent, il m'est facile de repérer un humain et de me nourrir sans mettre sa vie en danger. Il me suffit ensuite de lui effacer la mémoire. Klaus avait raison. Je me sens plus libre. _

_Il m'arrive encore de vouloir vider ma victime de son sang alors que mes canines sont plongées dans son cou mais ma volonté est plus forte que ma nature de tueur et sans peine je peux la relâcher. S'il m'arrive de boire plus que de raison, je lui donne mon sang et l'invite à rentrer chez elle. _

_Je sais que les humains sont devenus pour moi de la nourriture. Mais je suis un vampire. Je ne peux plus refouler loin de moi ce côté prédateur. Un jour ou l'autre il aurait fini par sortir et il serait devenu incontrôlable refaisant de moi un éventreur. Mais en laissant ma vraie nature s'exprimer, je peux apprendre à la contrôler et ne faire ainsi aucune victime._

_Je ne pensais pas cela possible avant notre départ mais avec l'aide de Klaus, j'ai appris à maitriser ma soif._

_Klaus. Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé avec lui à Mystic Falls, les combats, mon envie de le détruire, il est étrange de penser qu'il est celui qui m'aide. Je croyais que seul l'éventreur l'intéressait en moi mais je me trompais. Je croyais qu'il serait toujours mon ennemi, que je ne pourrais jamais le voir autrement que comme l'hybride qui nous a fait tant souffrir. Je me fourvoyais également. Je ne peux certes pas oublier le mal qu'il a fait à Elena, à ses proches, qu'il m'a obligé à le suivre et que pendant des semaines il a tenu nos vies entre ses mains, mais je peux vivre avec et tourner la page._

_Il n'est pas le monstre qu'on pourrait croire. Et souvent je me dis qu'au fond, nous sommes pareils. En quoi serais-je meilleur que lui ? J'ai moi aussi commis des atrocités dans ma vie et je n'en suis pas fier. Je ne suis donc pas le mieux placé pour le juger. _

_Le plus étonnant dans tout ça, c'est que jamais je n'aurais pensé pouvoir devenir son ami. Et pourtant, je suis chaque jour surpris de voir à quel point nous nous entendions bien. _

_Et alors que j'ai tant voulu sa mort, je me surprends à rire chaque jour avec lui. _

Les mots de Stefan le firent sourire et il sentit un léger pincement au cœur alors que Stefan lui exprimait son amitié.

_20 mars 2012_

_Imaginer Nik sur Space Mountain. Rien que de repenser à Nik entouré des princesses de Disney, j'ai les larmes aux yeux. Heureusement qu'il ne s'est pas aperçu que je prenais des photos. Je pourrais le faire chanter comme je veux avec ces clichés. _

Un nouveau sourire se forma sur son visage. Il se souvenait de leur journée au parc d'attractions. Stefan avait dit qu'il avait envie d'y faire un tour. Lui, l'hybride de mille ans s'était retrouvé au milieu de gamins surexcités dans l'univers de Disney avec des petites maisons roses, des personnages de contes de fées et des attractions pour enfants. Le vampire avait réussi à le trainer dans plusieurs attractions. Heureusement qu'ils n'avaient pas à faire la queue durant des heures sinon il serait vite devenu fou.

Sur la page suivante, Stefan parlait de leur séjour en Australie. Il passa donc rapidement quelques pages jusqu'à la prochaine date où Stefan racontait sa mésaventure dans la forêt de Nouvelle Zélande. Sans son intervention, le vampire serait mort cette nuit-là.

_5 Mai 2012_

_Cette nuit, j'ai bien cru que j'allais mourir. Encerclé par des loups garous et attaqué de toute part, je n'avais aucune chance de leur échapper. J'allais mourir sous leurs morsures et le poison qu'elles contenaient. J'étais piégé, affaibli et prêt à rendre mon dernier souffle. Mais Nik m'a sauvé. Je ne sais comment il est arrivé ou ce qu'il faisait tout simplement dans la forêt mais il m'a sauvé. Je lui dois la vie. Je revois encore ce loup blanc qui posait ses yeux bleus sur moi. C'est la première fois que je voyais Klaus dans sa forme de loup et c'est étrange mais je l'ai trouvé magnifique. _

_Alors que je me croyais perdu, il s'est interposé entre les loups et moi. J'ai pensé à lui avant de perdre connaissance. Les seules choses dont je me souviens c'est le gout du sang dans ma bouche et des bras enserrant mon corps. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais dans mon lit et Nik me donnait encore son sang pour me guérir. Le sang de Nik est le seul remède contre les morsures de loup-garou mais je dois admettre que je n'ai jamais rien bu d'aussi délicieux. _

Une sonnerie retentit et Klaus leva les yeux sur la commode où le téléphone de Stefan était posé. Il avait oublié de le prendre en sortant.

Il se leva et s'en saisit pour regarder l'identité de l'appelant. Il s'agissait de Damon, le frère de Stefan. Que pouvait-il bien lui vouloir ? Klaus accepta donc l'appel et porta l'appareil à son oreille.

- Bonjour Damon.

- Klaus ? S'étonna le vampire à l'autre bout du fil.

- C'est bien moi, sourit l'originel en se déplaçant à travers la pièce. Tes amours avec Elena se passent bien ?

- Que fais-tu avec le téléphone de Stefan ? Questionna Damon d'une voix énervée. Qu'as-tu encore fait ?

- Stefan a oublié son téléphone avant de sortir, répondit-il avec légèreté. J'ai donc pensé qu'il serait préférable que je réponde à sa place.

- Sortit où ? Demanda-il. Et pourquoi tu aurais son portable ?

- Il est allé faire un tour en forêt, surement une petite chasse, l'informa Klaus, amusé de la tournure que prenait cette conversation. Je lui dirais que tu as appelé, ou peut-être pas.

- Attends, l'arrêta Damon alors que Klaus s'apprêtait à raccrocher. Que fais mon frère avec toi ?

- Il vit chez moi.

Et sur ces paroles, il raccrocha. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de donner plus d'informations à Damon. Il était certain que le frère de Stefan allait se poser à présent de nombreuses questions. Mais pour le moment, il avait bien plus important à faire que de se soucier de Damon. Il devait découvrir l'étrangeté du comportement de Stefan dans son journal. Il se réinstalla donc sur le lit, le journal dans les mains.

_J'ai déjà bu son sang dans le passé. Une première fois, l'année dernière quand nous traquions les loups garous. Mais il ne s'agissait que de quelques gouttes qu'il avait fait couler dans une bouteille. Et je sais qu'il m'a nourri de son sang quand il m'a trouvé mais je n'en ai aucun souvenir. Cette fois-ci le contexte est différent. Nik me maintenait contre son corps nu et mes canines se sont enfoncées dans la chair de son bras savourant ce doux nectar, me permettant ainsi d'éliminer le venin des loups garous. J'étais bien trop faible pour réaliser réellement ce qu'il se passait mais maintenant que je peux y réfléchir plus clairement, je me revois, appuyé contre lui, son bras autour de moi pour me maintenir. Rien que de repenser à cette proximité que nous avons eu, j'en ai la chair de poule. _

_Et je ne sais pas quoi penser de ce qui s'est passé plus tôt dans la soirée alors que je l'avais provoqué. Je ne mettais jamais attendu à ce genre de réaction de sa part. Je suis habitué à entendre ses menaces mais en un éclair, je me suis retrouvé sous lui, prisonnier de son corps. Je peux encore sentir sa langue sur ma peau. Je ne sais pas à quoi il joue et c'était la première fois qu'il a ce genre de gestes envers moi. Je ne comprends pas et c'est très déstabilisant._

_18 Juin 2012_

_Je prends un verre au bar de l'hôtel alors que Klaus est allé récupérer sa pierre. Je n'avais pas envie de l'accompagner._

_Maintenant qu'il a ce qu'il cherchait, plus rien ne nous retient en Egypte et nous devons rentrer en Angleterre pour l'anniversaire de Rebekah. Nik tient absolument à y être. _

_Je n'ai pas très envie d'y retourner. Après tout, ce n'est pas chez moi. Je n'ai plus vraiment de chez moi depuis que j'ai quitté Mystic Falls. Nik m'a recueilli chez lui mais je ne suis qu'un invité. Je ne fais pas parti de sa famille même s'il me dit le contraire. Je ne serais jamais chez moi dans son manoir. _

_Je redoute donc notre retour. Il va retrouver les siens. Nous ne serons plus juste tous les deux. C'est étrange comme en quelques mois seulement nous nous sommes rapprochés. Nous avons une vraie complicité. Il est actuellement la personne qui me comprend le mieux. Avec lui, je peux juste être moi-même. Je n'ai pas à me montrer fort ou à faire semblant. _

_29 Juin 2012_

_Nous revoilà parti pour un petit voyage tous les deux. Nous nous trouvons actuellement sur l'ile de Skye afin de rencontrer des sorcières pour utiliser la pierre et détruire la mère de Klaus. Elle est après tout la dernière menace qui pèse sur les originels. La mort de Klaus signifierait non seulement la perte d'une personne qui m'ait chère mais également ma propre mort. Il vaut donc mieux se débarrasser d'Esther._

_Ce soir, Nik m'a lancé un drôle de regard en me proposant de m'apprendre à passer du bon temps. Ça aurait été très tentant d'accepter même si je sais ce que cela impliquerait. Pourtant toutes ses petites attentions ne me laissent pas indifférent._

_2 Juillet 2012_

_Il n'est même pas minuit et alors que la fête bat son plein au salon, je me retrouve seul dans ma chambre, tentant d'ignorer les murmures qui proviennent de sa chambre. Pourquoi faut-il que les vampires aient une ouïe si développée ?_

_Pourtant la journée avait si bien commencé. J'avais une nouvelle fois provoqué Nik pour voir sa réaction. Il n'a pas tardé à me plaquer contre un mur, collant son corps au mien. Ses derniers temps, je ne sais pas pourquoi je recherche ce genre de contact avec lui. Il a souvent des paroles et gestes ambiguës envers moi. Je ne sais pas où tout cela peut nous conduire mais c'est très tentant._

_Bien sûr, c'était avant qu'elle ne débarque. Après avoir passé la journée ensemble, nous aurions pu passer une bonne soirée. Je pouvais le lire dans son regard mais malheureusement il en fut tout autrement. Je me retrouve seul dans ma chambre et lui passe du bon temps avec une ancienne amante. Me serais-je fourvoyer sur ses intentions à mon égard ? _

_6 Juillet 2012_

_Durant ces trois derniers jours, c'est tout juste si nous avons passé une minute ensemble. Il y a toujours cette femme au milieu. Ingrid. Je crois bien que je l'ai détesté dès que mon regard s'est posé sur elle. Elle avait une de ses façons de lui parler et se coller à lui. Ils ont eu une liaison par le passé et je sais que Nik l'a transformée en vampire. Que peut-il bien trouver à cette femme ? _

_7 Juillet 2012_

_La voilà qui quitte une nouvelle fois sa chambre au petit matin. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je m'en soucie. Nik peut bien s'envoyer en l'air avec qui il veut. Ce n'est pas mon problème. Il est libre. _

_10 Juillet 2012_

_Si j'en avais la possibilité je l'aurais volontiers réduite en cendre. Mais elle est plus âgée que moi et je n'ai aucune chance._

_11 Juillet 2012_

_Pourquoi Nik accorde-t-il autant d'importance à cette femme et pourquoi me laisse-t-il pour passer du temps avec elle ? Parfois je me trouve ridicule de réagir ainsi. Mais je n'aime pas cette femme et je ne supporte plus de le voir avec elle. _

Le journal de Stefan se terminait ici. C'était les derniers mots qu'il avait écrit avant de sortir. Klaus se leva et posa le journal à l'endroit où il l'avait trouvé. Il comprenait enfin le comportement de son ami. Il est vrai qu'il avait passé pas mal de temps avec Ingrid depuis l'anniversaire de sa sœur, mais il avait toujours du temps à consacrer à son ami. Ingrid était juste une distraction pour lui. A l'inverse de son amitié pour Stefan qui comptait réellement.

Il quitta le manoir et s'engagea dans la forêt, ses sens en alerte pour repérer la trace de Stefan. Il n'eut aucune difficulté à trouver son odeur et il l'a suivi à travers les bois. Mais il n'eut pas à chercher longtemps car Stefan venait vers lui. Il rentrait visiblement de la chasse.

Il s'arrêta soudainement quand il le remarqua.

- La chasse était bonne, lui demanda-t-il en arrivant à sa hauteur.

- Un chasseur qui est devenu une proie, lui répondit Stefan.

- Si nous allions prendre un verre ? Lui proposa-t-il.

- Ca ne me dit rien, refusa le brun sans croiser son regard. Je vais rentrer.

- T'ai-je déjà laissé le choix ? Le questionna l'originel qui tenait absolument à avoir une conversation avec son ami. Allons au bar à la sortie de l'autoroute.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Stefan de répondre qu'il filait déjà entre les arbres. Le vampire le suivrait. Son ami avait bien compris qu'il n'était pas dans son intérêt de le contrarier.

Ils s'installèrent au comptoir et Klaus commanda deux bières.

- Ca fait un moment qu'on n'a pas eu l'occasion de prendre un verre, affirma Klaus en portant le goulot à ses lèvres.

- Tu es toujours occupé, rétorqua Stefan, le regard rivé sur le comptoir.

- Je suis toujours disponible pour toi, assura Klaus sans quitter Stefan des yeux.

Le vampire ne dit pas un mot et Klaus eut l'impression de se retrouver plusieurs mois en arrière à l'époque où Stefan s'enfermait dans son mutisme.

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Stefan ? Le questionna-t-il en se rapprochant du vampire pour poser une main sur son épaule. Est-ce que tu es fâché parce que je ne t'ai pas porté assez d'attention, lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille en laissant ses doigts glisser sur le cou du vampire. Tu penses que je t'ai délaissé. Serais-tu jaloux que je passe tant de temps avec Ingrid ? S'enquit-t-il de nouveau, sa main glissant le long des flancs du vampire jusqu'à se poser sur sa cuisse.

- Tu peux faire ce que tu veux et t'envoyer en l'air avec qui tu veux, je n'en ai que faire, vociféra Stefan en écartant la main de Klaus et en le repoussant avant de se lever pour quitter le bar.

Klaus regarda Stefan prendre la porte et sourit. Il vida sa bouteille et la reposa sur le comptoir. Il se leva pour aller rattraper son ami.

- Attends Stefan ! L'arrêta-t-il à l'arrière du bâtiment.

- Laisse-moi Nik, je préfère rentrer.

Klaus se retrouva en une fraction de seconde devant le vampire pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

- Admets que tu es jaloux, déclara-t-il en approchant son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de son ami pour plonger dans son regard. Tu ne supportes pas de me voir en compagnie d'Ingrid.

- Tu te trompes, réfuta le vampire sans bouger. Je n'en ai rien à faire.

- Tu mens très mal, reprocha-t-il en posant un doigt sur le torse du brun pour le remonter jusqu'à son menton. Tu sais pourtant que j'ai les moyens de te faire parler vu que tu ne prends plus de verveine.

- Et à quoi ça t'avancerait de savoir que je suis jaloux.

- Je pourrais y remédier, sourit Klaus sur un ton séducteur.

Et sur ses derniers mots, il ramena sa main derrière la nuque de Stefan et plaqua ses lèvres sur celles du vampire.


	19. Epilogue

Note de l'auteur :

Voilà l'épilogue qui vient cloturer cette histoire

* * *

Les rayons du soleil filtrèrent à travers les rideaux à moitié tirés, venant se poser sur le visage de Klaus. L'hybride tourna la tête et sourit en contemplant le visage endormi de Stefan.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que le vampire partageait son lit. Après une nuit bien arrosée ou simplement pour leur seul plaisir, ils leur arrivaient de passer la nuit ensemble. Tout ceci n'était évidemment pas pour déplaire à l'originel.

Il n'était pas question de relation amoureuse ou quoi que soit entre eux. Ils étaient juste deux amis qui aimaient passer du bon temps ensemble. Cette situation lui convenait parfaitement et Stefan n'avait pas l'air de s'en plaindre, bien au contraire.

Depuis la discussion qu'il avait eue avec le vampire quelques semaines auparavant, il n'avait plus eu de contact avec Ingrid. Il fallait dire qu'il préférait largement la compagnie de Stefan.

Le vampire remua légèrement avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

- Bonjour Stefan, le salua Klaus en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux emmêlés.  
Tu n'as pas trop la gueule de bois après hier soir ? Demanda-t-il en voyant son ami grimacer.

- Non, plutôt des courbatures, lui répondit-il en essayant de s'extirper du drap. Enfin te connaissant, ça aurait pu être pire.

- Il ne fallait pas me provoquer Stefan, rigola l'hybride en regardant son compagnon lutter contre le tissu en soie.

- Je tacherais de m'en souvenir.

Klaus se rapprocha du vampire et fit glisser le drap qui le recouvrait. Il traça ainsi du bout des doigts la peau peu à peu mise à nue.

- Prêt pour un second round, proposa-t-il d'une voix suggestive en faisant glisser sa main plus bas.

Mais il suspendit soudain son geste quand il entendit des voix dans l'entrée. Il sourit en reconnaissant leur propriétaire.

- Nous avons de la visite.

Damon cogna furieux contre la porte d'entrée pour qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. Après des semaines de recherche, il avait finalement fini par retrouver l'adresse actuelle de la famille originelle. Il allait enfin savoir dans quelle mauvaise situation son frère s'était retrouvé pour habiter avec Klaus. Depuis qu'il avait eu l'hybride au téléphone, il s'inquiétait pour son frère. Klaus le retenait-il prisonnier dans cette maison ? Il pouvait s'attendre au pire avec ce monstre. Elena avait tenu à le suivre et elle se tenait à présent à ses cotés sur le perron.

- Du calme, Damon, essayait-elle de l'apaiser. On réussira à sortir Stefan d'ici.

Il était à deux doigts d'enfoncer la porte quand elle s'ouvrit sur Rebekah.

- Damon, Elena, s'étonna l'originelle en les découvrant devant chez elle. Que nous vont l'honneur de votre visite ?

Damon ne se donna pas la peine de répondre et bouscula la jeune femme pour entrer dans le manoir. Il fit le tour des lieux des yeux, cherchant à savoir si son frère se trouvait bien ici.

- Ou est Stefan ? Que lui avait vous fait ? Demanda Damon avec impatience.

- Bonjour à toi aussi Damon, grimaça Rebekah devant l'impolitesse de leur invité. Vu l'heure, Stefan doit probablement être toujours au lit alors reviens dans une heure ou deux.

- Je ne partirais pas sans mon frère, cria Damon en se plaçant devant la blonde tandis qu'Elena tentait de le calmer en lui prenant le bras. Il ne resterait jamais dans cette maison de son plein gré. Alors je veux savoir ce que ton tordu de frère lui a fait ?

- Je n'ai pas envie de discuter avec toi, renonça Rebekah en soupirant. Dernière pièce au fond du couloir du premier étage, le renseigna-t-elle avant de retourner à ses occupations. Mais attends-toi à avoir des surprises.

Damon se précipita dans les escaliers, souhaitant retrouver son frère ou plus vite.

- Il ne faut pas qu'il me trouve ici, déclara Stefan en se redressant aussitôt et il jeta un œil autour du lit à la recherche de son pantalon.

- Aurez-tu honte de moi Stefan? Lui demanda Klaus en se réinstallant sur les coussins, la tête sur ses coudes repliés derrière sa nuque. Serais-tu gêné que ton frère te retrouve dans mon lit ? Il faut que tu assumes tes actes.

- Ce n'est certainement pas la meilleure situation pour des retrouvailles, regretta Stefan en se penchant pour ramasser ses vêtements donnant ainsi une excellente vue sur son postérieur merveilleusement moulé dans son boxer bleu marine. Tu pourrais m'aider au lieu de rester là sans bouger.

- J'apprécie la vue, sourit l'originel en se redressant légèrement. Et puis je n'ai rien à cacher à ton frère.

Damon monta les marches, Elena sur les talons, redoutant à chaque foulée de retrouver son frère dans le pire des états. Et si Klaus avait fait revenir l'éventreur. Stefan ne le voulait pour rien au monde mais Klaus était prêt à tout et il avait très bien pu utiliser la compulsion pour faire ressurgir le monstre qui se tapissait au fond de son petit frère. Comment parviendrait-il à ramener Stefan si cela était le cas ? Il ne pouvait rien faire contre la compulsion d'un originel. Seul Klaus pouvait décider de libérer Stefan et il ne le voulait certainement pas.

Arrivé à l'étage, il fonça vers la dernière porte du couloir, celle indiquée par Rebekah, son frère devait normalement s'y trouver. Il pouvait d'ailleurs sentir l'odeur de Stefan dans tout l'étage, mêlée à celle de Klaus et de sa fratrie. Stefan vivait bien ici. Mais depuis quand ? Et comment cela avait-il pu se produire ? Il voulait des réponses. Mais plus que tout, il voulait s'assurer que son petit frère se portait bien.

Il s'était attendu au pire durant tout le trajet depuis Mystic Falls mais jamais dans ses pires cauchemars, il n'aurait pu imaginer ce qu'il avait sous les yeux alors qu'il venait d'ouvrir violemment la porte de la chambre.

Stefan était bien là, devant lui. Il se tenait debout au pied du lit, en sous-vêtements, le haut du corps couvert de marques qui cicatrisaient et un pantalon à la main. Il se retourna brusquement à son entrée, le visage affichant soudain une expression de terreur.

- Damon.

Mais les yeux de Damon passèrent rapidement de la quasi-nudité de son frère à l'homme allongé négligemment sur le lit qui avait actuellement son regard braqué sur lui et qui étirait ses lèvres dans un sourire provocateur.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? Demanda le vampire au bord de la crise de nerf.

- Bonjour Damon, le salua Klaus. C'est gentil de te donner la peine de frapper avant de rentrer. Ton frère ici présent essayait de filer en douce afin que tu ne le surprennes pas quittant mon lit, le renseigna-t-il sans se départir de son sourire.

Cette situation l'amusait, en particulier l'incompréhension de Damon et la gêne de Stefan qui se matérialisait par des petites taches rouges sur son visage, le rendant encore plus craquant. Stefan avait finalement remis son pantalon mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche et il n'osait relever les yeux sur son frère. Il n'avait pourtant pas à avoir honte de ses actes.

- Stefan, est-ce que ça va ? S'enquit Elena d'une voix inquiète en se rapprochant de son ancien petit-ami, posant le bout des doigts sur les traces de griffures qu'il avait sur le dos.

- Je dois être en plein cauchemar, se plaignit Damon en se couvrant la tête à deux mains.

- Je suppose que tu ne t'attendais pas à ça en débarquant ici, sourit Klaus en se levant. Tu pensais probablement retrouver ton frère enchainé ou en train de subir quelques sévices, ajouta-t-il avant de se retourner vers Stefan, les chaines c'est une idée, lui suggéra-t-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

- Tes commentaires n'aident pas Nik, rétorqua Stefan en enfilant son pull.

- Je vais donc vous laisser régler ça en famille, conclut l'hybride en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain d'où il pourrait suivre sans problème l'échange entre les deux frères.

Il se dévêtit et entra sous le jet d'eau chaude laissant son ouïe surdéveloppée suivre la discussion qui se tenait dans sa chambre. Damon avait haussé le ton, ne comprenant pas comment son frère pouvait être avec lui. Il devait forcement être sous compulsion. Mais la réplique de Stefan affirmant qu'il s'envoyait en l'air avec qui il voulait, loin de calmer son ainé ne fit qu'au contraire attiser davantage sa colère et son incrédulité. Elena tentait bien de calmer son actuel petit-ami tout en se posant des questions sur le comportement de Stefan mais en vain. Damon ne pouvait admettre que Stefan ait une quelconque relation avec lui. Les réactions de sa famille avaient été toutes autres. Kol avait déclaré qu'il était un bien meilleur amant que son frère et que Stefan pouvait venir frapper à sa porte quand il se serait lassé. Rebekah avait regretté que le vampire ne le préfère à elle. Quant à Elijah, il n'en avait que faire des excentricités de sa fratrie.

Klaus se dit qu'il était temps d'intervenir avant que les choses ne s'enveniment et que Stefan lance à son frère des mots qu'il regretterait par la suite. L'hybride était bien placé pour savoir que le vampire tenait à son ainé et qu'il souffrait de cette distance.

Il s'habilla et regagna la chambre afin d'inviter tout le monde à poursuivre cette conversation au salon.

- Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? Questionna-t-il Damon en lui tendant un verre de Whisky avant d'aller prendre place dans le canapé lui faisant face. Vous êtes passés nous saluer alors que vous visitiez notre beau pays ?

- Je suis venu chercher mon frère pour le ramener à la maison et ainsi l'extraire de ton emprise, le renseigna Damon en vidant son verre pour le reposer brusquement sur la table basse.

- Mais Stefan est libre d'aller où bon lui semble, répliqua Klaus amusé.

- Il ne resterait jamais dans cette maison de son plein gré, intervint Elena en s'asseyant au côté de Damon.

Klaus s'apprêtait à répondre mais fut interrompu par le claquement de la porte d'entrée, ne pouvant signifier qu'une seule chose : son jeune frère était de retour.

- Tiens nous avons de la visite, déclara Kol de bonne humeur en les rejoignant au salon. Damon et sa charmante copine Elena.

- Tu n'as pas autre chose à faire Kol ? Lui demanda Klaus ne souhaitant pas que son frère participe à cette conversation qui était déjà bien assez compliquée.

- Bien je vois que ma présence n'est pas souhaitée ici, tant pis, regretta Kol et il les quitta après avoir envoyé un baiser à Elena.

- Bien où en étions-nous ? S'interrogeons Klaus en remuant son verre de Whisky. Ah, oui tu pensais que ton frère n'était pas bien chez moi et qu'il préférait rentrer avec toi. Mais tu vois mon cher Damon …

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de retourner à Mystic Falls, le coupa Stefan en se tournant vers son frère. Je suis ici chez moi Damon.

- Tu n'es pas sérieux Stefan, s'emportant Damon en se levant pour faire face à son frère. Tu as envie de rester ici pour servir d'esclave sexuel à ce dégénéré d'hybride.

- Je ne suis l'esclave de personne, répondit sèchement Stefan tandis que Klaus commentait les propos peu élogieux que Damon avait à son égard. Je regrette Damon mais ma vie est ici maintenant.

- Stefan, l'appela Elena d'une voix douce en s'avançant vers lui. Rentre avec nous. Ta vie n'est pas ici mais avec ta famille.

- Elena, affirma Stefan en lui prenant les mains. Votre vie à toi et Damon est à Mystic Falls. Cela a été dur pour moi de réaliser que tu n'étais pas faite pour moi et que tu aimais mon frère. Mais maintenant, je ne veux que votre bonheur. J'ai tourné la page et je me sens mieux. J'ai l'impression d'être enfin moi-même après des décennies de lutte. Et je le dois à Nik. C'est lui qui m'a aidé à m'accepter tel que j'étais. Je ne vous demande pas de comprendre ni d'accepter notre relation mais à présent ma vie est ici avec Nik et sa famille.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux Stefan ? Lui demanda Damon, sceptique.

- C'est mieux ainsi Damon.

- Bien, je ne vais pas essayer de te faire changer d'avis, renonça Damon. Mais il ne faudra pas venir te plaindre quand Klaus en aura assez de jouer avec toi, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire. Je suppose que nous aurons l'occasion de nous revoir mon frère.

- Comme toujours.

- Prends soin de toi Stefan, lui conseilla Elena en serrant le vampire dans ses bras. Et n'hésites pas à nous appeler.

- Bien te voilà donc coincer avec moi, sourit Klaus après que les deux vampires aient quitté la demeure.

- On dirait bien, rétorqua Stefan, ses lèvres s'étirant dans un sourire.

- Pour l'éternité, précisa Klaus en s'avançant vers lui, un sourire de prédateur aux lèvres.

Il ne tarda pas à plaquer Stefan contre le mur le plus proche et à prendre possession de ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa avidement, une main se glissant dans sa chevelure brune tandis que l'autre se faufilait sous le pull du vampire. Il laissa échapper un gémissement sous le traitement que l'hybride lui faisait subir.

Ils avaient malheureusement été interrompus par l'arrivée de Damon mais ils auraient l'occasion de se rattraper plus tard. Pour le moment, Klaus commençait à ressentir les effets de la soif.

- Que dirais-tu d'une petite chasse en ville ? Lui demanda-t-il en s'écartant, laissant son ami pantelant.

- Je te suis Nik.

* * *

Et voilà, ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants. Ah non ça c'est pour les contes alors on va plutôt dire : ils vécurent ensemble jusqu'à la fin des temps profitant chaque jour des plaisirs que le monde avait à leur offrir.

Ca a été un véritable plaisir d'écrire cette fic et j'espère que vous avez aimé. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.

Etant fan de ce couple, je pense continuer à écrire sur eux et j'avais dans l'idée d'écrire des OS qui pourraient se passer pendant ou après cette fic avec le point de vue de Stefan.


End file.
